My Snow White Queen
by AD Lewis
Summary: AU Alice/Bella: When a certain police chief's daughter enters her life, Alice finds the one thing truly precious to her. As they race towards an uncertain future, events are set in motion that even she could not predict... M for adult situations.
1. Flight

**A/N:** Okay it's another Alice/Bella pairing, but we all know they were supposed to get together in the official story anyways right? Right? Regardless, this was written while I was stuck indoors on a rare snowy evening. **Bold** text indicates visions for Alice and dreams for Bella, _italic_ text represents thoughts the person is having.

**A/N:** I'm sorry to all my regular readers about how long it has taken me to revisit this story. There is a new chapter on the way, just as soon as I finish it.

**Updated 08/11/11 to rectify spelling and grammar errors.**

**1. Flight**

The vision began the same as always.

**I was running down a darkened alleyway, a sense of helplessness pulsed through my heart. Someone clung to my back yet despite the fact I did not know him or her, they were no threat. Of this I was certain.**

**Sounds of pursuit echoed behind us as I fled through the deserted town and from the sound of their footfalls I could tell I was outnumbered. I could not tell who or what they were but Edward's voice echoed in my head repeatedly: **_**"Keep running, don't look back no matter what you hear."**_** Dawn's rays peaked over the horizon, throwing my path into golden light. The figure on my back whimpered as a loud snarling broke out amongst the ranks of my pursuers. Despite the sound, my heart's despair turned to hope. **_**Nearly there...**_

**Faster than my eyes could follow, a shape burst from the lingering shadows ahead of me. A hiss of rage escaped my lips as the person on my back screamed my name, audiable even over my confronter's roar. The woman's voice sent a strange quiver of emotion down my spine, despite the danger we were both in.**

**"Alice!"**

I leaped back, my teeth bared as my vision returned to the present. I staggered slightly, dazed from the transition from vision to present time, though the lapse in my stance would not have been seen by an ordinary human being. Unfortunately my audience was far from ordinary.

Or human for that matter.

"Alice?" my sort-of-step-mother, Esme, whispered in a low soothing voice, "What was it? Another vision?" I did not answer, instead I looked across at my brother Edward. He nodded once in response to my unasked question. He had seen it as clearly as I had. Turning back to Esme I smiled in what was probably a far from reassuring manner.

"No," I lied cheerfully, "I was just daydreaming." Esme's eyes narrowed to slits and I knew she did not believe me. Thankfully she let the matter drop. A hand touched my shoulder and a sense of calm washed over my body. I glanced back at Jasper, wordless thanks in my eyes. Though we pretended to be a couple for Esme's sake, the affection between the two of us was no more than what passed between any brother and sister.

By now everyone else had drifted from the living room, leaving the two of us alone. Shrugging off Jasper's hand, I strode over to the large mirror above the fireplace. I stared into it, my earlier confusion sweeping away due to Jasper's influence. Staring at my snow white skin, golden eyes and short spiky hair I reached three conclusions about my vision: First, Edward had played some vital role in the events prior to it. Second, the person on my back had been female and also human. This led onto the third conclusion which was also the most confusing...

I was, or would be, in love with her.


	2. Temptation

**A/N:** Updated 08/11/11 to rectify spelling and grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Twilight series, Alice and Bella would have been the main couple. As it is, I don't.

**2. Temptation**

The heavy clouds obscured the sky, dark with the promise of rain, as Edward drove us through the silent forest that surrounded our home. My breath fogged against the window as I stared out, not seeing the scenery despite the crystal clarity my enhanced senses threw it into. I could just make out the whispered conversation between the others, yet paid them no heed. These things where all noted in some sub part of my head whilst the majority of it rolled with turmoil.

The same vision had been appearing at an alarmingly often rate with no change aside the location. Sometimes it was in a darkened alleyway, others a sparse forest, as well as several other variations. My lips twitched slightly in an unwilling smile. My visions had always been subjective to the decisions people made, yet the situation had stayed the same. Why was this? Instantly I knew the answer, a frown marring my features.

No matter what I would do or feel, the outcome would always be the one my visions showed. As if sensing my mood, the clouds made good their promise of rain...

Of one thing I was absolutely certain: High School. Was. Hell.

Though the other students ignored us as much as we ignored them, it got depressing to be shuned for the fiftieth time in my existence. Huh, so much for 'being human' when we voluntarily decided to turn our backs on the very creatures we wanted to be accepted by. I knew the blame was partially ours and theirs equally, yet I could not imagine us existing any other way. I looked at my adoptive family as we sat at our usual lunch table, the irony of the scene our own private joke. Edward and Jasper sat side by side, laughing as Emmett attempted to mess up Rosalie's hair. Because of the humans around us she could not move as quick as she would have - making her an easy target. _My family..._ Even after countless years the words made me swell with happiness. To human's we would look like gods...

Perhaps things were better like this.

I leaned forward to save Rosalie from... her husband was it? Boyfriend? We had done this so many times it was sometimes confusing to keep up with what the couple were currently pretending to be. A movement on the edge of my vision caught my attention and I turned, my hand still extended to stop Emmett. A young girl, most likely a new student, was watching me from a table across the lunch hall. She had deep warm eyes, on a pale but pretty face that was framed by long brown hair. The movement that had orginally attracted my attention was her friend - a girl named Jessica - leaning over to tap her lightly on the shoulder. The brunette's eyes were locked on mine, a red flush appearing on the girl's cheeks as I met her gaze. Suddenly the hall door opened and a light gust wafted across the room, blowing her scent towards me. My face froze as I inhaled the girl's aroma.

Thirst flared through my throat. Her scent was of crushed flowers, a strange combination of lavendar and fressia. My throat felt like someone had forced several rod hot pokers down my neck and then poured in some molten lava for good measure. My face contorted into a pained grimace as I clamped my eyes shut. _By the Gods what happened?_ I wondered, bewildered. After decades of practice I thought I was experienced enough to ignore the scent of human blood yet the strange girl had ignited the same burning desire for that forbidden wine as when I had been newly risen. Gaining control over my body's response, I reopened my eyes. The girl was still watching me, a shocked expression on her face. I tore my eyes away from her face as the fiery desire returned. Though I could not see it, my enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the girl's friend leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Bella are you okay?" Jessica whispered to the girl - the sound like a shout in an empty room to my ears. The girl, Bella, did not respond from what I could hear yet I saw Jessica lean back into her chair from the corner of my eye, a confused expression on her face.

"Bella..." I whispered gently under my breath. The name rolled gently off my tongue, laced with the strange emotions the girl's presence had brought upon: _Longing... Arousal... and an all consuming temptation._ My adoptive siblings looked up as I spoke, their antics ending abruptly.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked, his lips moving imperceptively. Jasper was staring at me intently, a frown marring his face as he read the emotions coursing through my body. Edward's face was unreadable as he sifted through my eratic thoughts, catching glimpses of the girl's face though I tried to shy away from the subject. Rosalie glanced at me, irritation marring her breathtaking features as I stayed silent. I glanced at Edward.

"She's the same." he muttered, his eyes guarded. I knew in an instant that he was referring from the girl in the vision I had been seeing so often lately. I nodded mutely, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well then!" Rosalie interrupted our silent conversation, her voice laced with irritation at being excluded from this, "If you two won't tell us now then can we at least get to class? Sometime today would be nice." I glanced up, to see her words were true. We were the only group of people left in the lunch hall. Rising to my feet in one swift movement, mirrored exactly by my siblings, I slung my bag over one shoulder and made my way to class.

The afternoon passed swiftly for me, as is bound to happen to people when they have other things on their minds. I doodled an intricate pattern on my notebook while all around me students were being educated. I couldn't quite bring myself to concentrate on the lecture, I'd been to the same one countless times before. Gradually this lunchtimes events faded from my immediate thoughts and I was almost able to pass the event off as a lapse of control on my part. Almost.

I strode lightly into my next class, English, ignoring the admiring glances the other students were throwing my way. I sat down at my usual desk, seat next to me vacant as per usual. I took out my notebook for the show of it.

And then she was there...

The girl, Bella, stood in the doorway talking to the teacher. Up close I could see she was much more beautiful than I would have been able to imagine. She glanced up at me and blushed, as I clampeed my mouth shut. With a jolt I realised the seat next to me was the only one free in the room. _Oh no..._ I groaned mentally, anticipating what was to come. Bella stumbled her way towards my desk, her cheeks still slightly pink. She dropped her bag to the floor and sat in the chair next to me, her long brown hair flicking out as she did so. "Hi!" she said breathlessly, her voice pleasant and oddly musical. The smell of her breath washed over my face. The result was instantaneous. The beast within me snarled with lust and my body jerked slightly as I fought to control its instinctive response to the proximity of it's desired prey. My hand clamped down onto my leg, my perfectly manicured nails digging into my hard skin as I fought the burning desire in my throat. Bella stared at me, startled as she took in my less than welcoming posture.

The hour long lesson dragged on for what seemed like eternity. Every so often it felt like I was regaining control Bella would move or do something to waft her intoxicating scent towards me. Though I knew she would have never dreamed of doing this to me if she had known, I could not help but loath her for being so almost irresistibly delicious. After what felt like forever, the bell rang. Fluidly I rose to my feet and bounded from the room leaving Bella behind.


	3. Watching

**A/N:** Updated 08/11/11 to rectify spelling and grammar errors.

**3. Watching**

"So what your saying is this woman's blood calls out to you?" Carlisle muttered, a frown upon his face. I rolled my eyes, this discussion had been going on for the better part of the evening. My adoptive family all looked at me expectantly though they already knew the answer.

"Yes!" I replied, my usually happy facade worn away by the day's events. As soon as I had got home, Rosalie had pestered me for details. Now they all knew about the vision in addtion to what had happened at both lunch and in English. Edward had mentioned the fact taht she was also in his Biology class and had generally kept to herself whenever she could. Which apparently was not often. Bella seemed to be veryyy popular with the male student body. A spasm of jealous rage surged through my veins. _If any of them so much as touch her..._

"Well," Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. She sat on the couch where she was huddled against Emmett's broad chest, "you'll just have to avoid her then. There's too much at stake if we're discovered." She glanced at Emmett while she spoke. I grimaced.

"I don't think it will be that easy." I stated, "I keep seeing visions of me with her, but never me away from her".

"Then leave!" Roslie snapped.

"She just said she never sees herself away from her! And what if she just leaves? What then?" Edward growled suddenly, glaring at Rosalie, "What do we tell anyone that asks about her absence?" Rosalie opened her mouth to respond but Edward saw what she was about to say in her mind. "No, if we tell them she ran away that would make things worse for us."

"We could all just leave..." Esme suggested quietly. Rosalie's face snapped around to glare at her. We all knew how she felt about leaving this place before graduation. _Or at least her graduation._ I thought grimly. I saw Edward's lips twitch and knew we where thinking the same.

"We don't have to leave." Carlisle stated, his golden eyes studying my face. "Alice, I know this is probably a lot to ask but could you at least attempt to continue here as normally? If it gets too much we will leave immediately." I considered his suggestion.

"But what if- ?" I began to ask but he cut in.

"If something happens, then we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He smiled slightly. "If anyone can cope, it's you Alice." He crossed the room and clamped his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. _I wish I had so much confidence in my self_. I thought bitterly, the words almost escaping my lips.

"I- I can't decide now." I mumbled instead. "I need time to think."

Without another word, I turned and strode out the door.

My senses on a knife edge, I stalked through the forest. Ahead of me a large herd of deer stood like statues around the edge of a small pool of water. The moonlight streamed through the trees as bright as sunlight to my ultra keen eyes. I could hear the soft splashes as their tongues lapped up the water, I could hear the steady pulse of the blood coursing through their veins. I tensed, only ten feet of tangled bushes seperated me from them I would clear it in less than a second.

With barely any effort I leaped across the wall of green and landed amongst my prey. For a split second they hesitated before scattering but by that time I had broken the necks of three of the larger deer, gorging myself on their still warm blood. As I drained the last corpse, instinct made me look up - scanning the area for any other predators who would come and try to claim my meal. Dropping the now depleted corpse, I started to walk. The tangled undergrowth proving no obstacle to my immortal body.

_What to do about Bella?_ The same thought on my mind as when I had left my family some three hours ago. I knew they would be starting to get anxious by now, Esme especially. Yet the problem still remained. If I left then people would talk and start asking awkward questions. If I stayed then I would be putting Bella at risk. Despite the fact that the first option would undoubtably be safer for everyone involved, I could quite shake the feeling that I wouldn't stay away for long. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't..." I mused quietly to myself. I looked around, not recognising the area of forest I know stood in. As a rule, our family never hunted too close to Forks itself - the risk of an accident happening or being discovered was too high. Plus people would notice if their pets started going missing.

Suddenly the sound of crunching twigs echoed through the silent woodland. _Someone's coming!_ Quietly I melted into the undergrowth, my eyes watching for the unseen presence I could feel coming towards me. I heard a loud crack followed swiftly by a muffled curse and my eyes zeroed in on the sound. Shock caused my eyes to widen as I watched Bella stumbled into the clearing where I had stood previously. _I should leave now! _I thought desperately, thankful that she was downwind from me. I turned but then stopped, something about Bella catching my attention. A silver tear, like crystal in the moonlight, was rolling down the girl's pale cheek. My unbeating heart ached to see her in distress and I longed to reach out and comfort her. _Get a grip on yourself Cullen!_ I mentally scolded myself yet still the longing remained. I noticed a letter clenched in Bella's hand and I wondered briefly if that was the source of her grief. _Heck, most likely I would never know._

Suddenly the wind shifted and Bella's scent washed over me. The burning desire for the girl assaulted my senses, yet it seemed more subdued than it had been earlier. _Maybe I could stay in Forks after all?_

For God knows how long, the girl just stood there - every now and then glancing at the note in her hand. She seemed to be waiting for something... or someone. _Me perhaps?_ I wondered irrationally. Impossible! There was no way she would know I would be here. But yet... it was too much of a coincidence that we were both here at the same time. Bella looked around once more and had obviously decided to give up waiting. "Get a grip girl!" I heard her mumble to herself, "As if it could have been true..." She turned and walked back the way she came. My curiosity aroused, I followed her, the intoxicating aroma pulling me irrestibly forwards.

I stood on the branch of a large tree outside of Bella's window. I was not sure which type since trees had rarely held any interest for me - they were merely useful perches when tracking prey. Toying briefly with the idea that I was still tracking my prey, I watched while my beloved slept. _Wait! Did I just think my beloved?_ I wondered briefly in the turbulent mess that was my mind. _Well there goes the idea that I'm here to eat her, at least not intentionally._ Watching the girl before me, I could not bring myself to deny my thoughts. Her window was open, inviting me in.

_Dare I?..._

_Would I?..._

It was too much to risk so soon. But there would be time in the future, I had eternity ahead of me after all. Time enough to gain control, time enough to learn about my new obsession and who she was. What she liked, what she disliked, all her thoughts and memories - I wanted to know! I would stay in Forks. I would get to know her. I would start tommorrow. Right after I dealt with whoever sent her that damn letter.

**"YOU UTTER FOOL!"**

My voice, several octaves higher than usual, shrieked as I stormed into the house. Edward looked up from the piano where he had previosuly been playing quietly to himself. No doubt he had heard my thoughts as I had ran into range and I did not doubt that he would have thought of some brilliant response to my accusations.

Like hell would that stop me though!

"Now Alice," he began quietly, rising to his feet, "I know you think I may have acted in less than cautious manner, but-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as I launched myself at him, my hands like claws.

"I could have killed her! We could have been discovered because of your idiocy!" I ranted while trying, rather unsuccessfully, to tear my brother apart. "Stop moving so I can kill you!" Strong hands clamped hold of my wrists, pulling me off Edward. I struggled against Emmett's iron grip in a futile effort to get free.

"I know you too well Alice," Edward grinned, "and from what I gather you did not infact kill Isabella Swan." He stepped closer to me, as if I was no threat to him. _Who the hell does he think he-?_ "I'm your brother Alice." he replied to my rhetorical mental question.

"But how in the seven hells did you give that letter to her? What did it say?" I hissed, still straining against Emmett's grip. By now most of the family had gathered though I knew they would have heard my outburst a mile away. "And how the fuck did you know where I would be?"

"You forget that I can read your mind Ali," he stated simply, using the nickname he knew I hated. "I knew you'd try and avoid our usual areas before even you did. Then it was just a matter of telling Isabella through a letter that a certain Cullen - I mentioned no names - was hopelessly in love with her and wanted to talk. After that it was down to good fortune and luck whether or not it'd be the right time." He nodded to Emmett, who released my arms. "I presume that your plan now is to get to know this girl better."

"You of all people should know it is." I mumbled, my anger diminshed slightly. "I understand now why, but that doesn't make it okay. You took a serious gamble Edward." I sighed and drew in a deep breath - more for the relief of it rather than for any physical need. "But don't think that I forgive you."

"I wouldn't expect you to now, but you will eventually. You can't ignore me forever." He smiled at me in his crooked smile.

I snorted, suddenly cheerful. "Nope, but I can try."


	4. Subtlety

**Author's Note:** Big thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update (2 months in fact) but college has really impacted on my writing time (I'm going for straight distinctions in my course = a lot more work). Combine that with work and some personnel issues (one of my best friends has stopped talking to me) and its left me with barely anytime to write this. I will try and be more regular with updates in future though, honest!

**4. Subtlety.**

The following morning passed in a blur for me till lunchtime, when time seemed to slow to a crawl. Taking a different table to my adopted siblings, I waited for Bella to arrive. Carlisle had speculated as to why I had not killed the girl last night when she 'caught' me hunting. We were torn between two distinct theories that either on one hand I had not killed the girl because of the emotions she ignited in my long silent heart or that I had not killed her simply because I was not thirsty at the time. Either option meant that I could control myself around her to some degree if I paid attention and did not lack in my focus. I hoped like hell it was the first theory but to be safe, I had hunted again this morning to control my thirst - only a deer... and a squirrel... and about four rabbits... The sound of the cafeteria door opening snapped me back to the present. My eyes zeroed in on the familiar brown hair and beautifully pale skin that seemed so familiar to me despite the short time...

As if on cue, I felt Edward rise to his feet. _What the hell???_ I mentally screamed at him, my lips pulling back over my teeth as a snarl threatened to escape from between them - the instinct to defend my 'territory' triggered. Edward stopped and turned to grin crookedly at me.

"Well go talk to her then!" he snorted, amused by my response.

"I will." I responded, my voice dripping with false confidence, as I rose to my feet in one smooth movement. I strode past him, not glancing at the amusement still plain upon his perfect features. By now Bella and her friends had sat down. The girl had sat some distance away from her more vocal friends, as if she wanted to be on her own but did not want to hurt the feelings of those who wanted to sit with her. A feeling of unease shot through my stomach, making me want to run from the hall...

_What would I say?_

_How would I say it?_

_Oh, hello Bella! Guess what? I'm deeply in love with you! Oh by the way I'm a vampire, but don't let that bother you - I'm a vegetarian! Hahaha! My little joke there - I only drink animal blood, though I may take an exception with yours!_

Such a morbidly wrong chat up line - she'd think I was crazy. Lost in my thoughts, it took me a moment to realise that traitorous body had carried me all the way to Bella's table. She looked up as I approached, her deep brown eyes staring straight into my soul. Her scent assailed me as I drew close, burning my throat yet not as much as the previous day...

"Can I help you?" Bella asked, her voice as soft and compelling as her skin seemed to be...

_Say something witty... say something witty..._ "Erm, hi!" I stuttered. _Great one Cullen!_ She looked at me expectantly. "My name's Alice, Alice Cullen," I continued, gaining confidence as I spoke, "Do you mind if I sit with you? There's nowhere else that's free." I mentally smacked as I said that, regretting the words as soon as they slipped off my tongue. Could I be more obvious?

Bella glanced around the cafeteria, one eyebrow raised skeptically. It was obvious to her that there were a good number of seats free. "Sure..." she replied, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Holding my breath, I took the vacant seat next to her - angling my body so that I could leap away at a moments notice if her scent became too powerful for me to resist. "So..." Bella continued, her eyes lingering on my uncomfortable (for a human at least) posture, "what was up yesterday? You didn't say anything to me."

"Errmm... It was that time of the month..." I mumbled, false embarasement washing over my face, "I wasn't human." I added, smirking slightly. Comprehension flashed across her face and she said nothing in response, it wasn't a subject you often discussed with strangers.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I asked, wanting to follow through with last nights plan and learn more about this fascinating person. Bella blushed, glancing at her friends.

"Its complicated..."

"I think I have the mental capacity to keep up." I pressed. She glanced back at me and nodded, leaning closer to me as if she was entrusting me with a secret.

"Well it all started when my mother remarried..." She began. For the next couple of minutes she just talked and talked, yet I did not interrupt - the sound of her voice like music to my ears. By the time she had finished the lunch hall was nearly empty.

"Interesting." I stated simply, _Fascinating!_ I added privately to myself. Bella stared at me a blush colouring her cheeks once more.

"Speaking of interesting things," she began, the blush deepening, "does your brother _like me_?" She put a delicate stress on the two words. My face froze.

"Why would you ask that?" I replied, not answering her question.

"Because yesterday he left a note saying one of your family likes me..." She faltered at the end as she saw my expression.

"Edward doesn't like you that way..." I said slowly, emphasising each word. Her face fell, the words obviously cutting deep. The expression was so forlorn that I could resist no longer. Leaning forward, I kissed her lightly on the cheek - her scent intoxicating. The thirst grew in intensity in my throat at her closeness. _NO!_ I growled to myself mentally, jumping to my feet. "See you later Bella!" I called over my shoulder, striding out of the cafeteria.

Subtlety had never been my strongest point.

**Author's Note:** God how difficult is it to write the word want and get it correct everytime without a spell checker? I kept writing wnat... wnat... wnat... over and over haha.

Please review!

Andy


	5. Awkwardness

**Author's Note:** A quick update haha! Lets see if I can keep it up! Thanks to Inkfire, samaramorgane, heleneee and -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX- for the reviews for the last chapter - heres number five!

**5. Awkwardness.**

_You stupid fool!_ I mentally berated myself, my finger nails digging ever so slightly into my face as I clenched my fist against my cheek. The clouds that were so omnipresent in Forks rippled with the fury of yet another storm, matching my mood. I wasn't even bothering to pay attention to what they lecturer was saying, instead I sat staring out of the window - my mind on my lunch time encouter with Isabella. What would she think of me? Everything I said! And that kiss! Though it wasn't so much a kiss as in a peck on her cheek, she seemed smart enough to put two and two together to work it all out.

The class tutor approached me, making no attempt to hide his displeasure at my lack of attention. "Mrs Cullen," he addressed me, his voice laced with irritation, "would you please at least act like this is as important to you as it should be? Your exams are not too long away and you only get one shot them." I muffled a snicker at his words, I'd lost count of the number of times I had done this subject. I composed my features and smiled at him, dazzling the poor human momentarily.

"Don't worry sir, I take all my studies seriously." I breathed, fluttering my long eye lashes at him for good measure. The teacher stared at me for a second before walking back to his desk, muttering under his breath about time wasters. At that moment the bell rang, freeing me from any further drama. Gracefully, I rose to my feet - ignoring the envious looks the human females gave me. Slipping out into the hallway, I stopped dead as a familiar scent washed over me.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, stepping close to my sibling in order to let my classmates pass us. We started walking down the corridor - my enhanced senses picking the sound of rain drops striking the college rooftops.

"How did it go this lunchtime with Isabella then?" Edward asked as we walked towards the exit. Unable to think of the appropiate words, I replayed the whole scene in my head for him to see. "Nicely handled." He smirked as I reached the end of the memory. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Doubt you could have done any better!"

He started to respond but suddenly stiffened, his hand on the exit door. "What is it?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Bella is waiting for you outside." He stated simply, his eyes unreadable.

"I thought you couldn't read her mind!" I hissed, looking for another exit.

"I can't, but that didn't stop me from trying before. You know how my talent - I don't need to know what someone is thinking to find them."

"What shall I do? She must be angry with me!" Or at least extremely confused.

Edward thought about this for half a second. "Whatever she has to say, I don't think she would stop till she told you. She seems quite stubborn." He opened the door. "Good evening Isabella."

"Errm hi Edward," Bella's voice responded, "Do you know where Alice is? I need to talk to her."

"She's right here." he replied, gesturing at me. With that he turned on his heel and strode away, a smug smile playing around his lips. Taking a deep, unecessary breath to steady myself I strode out of the door to stand before Bella. She looked just as lovely as ever, her face looking ever so adorable when she was embarassed. A light blush coloured her pale cheeks as she met my gaze. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"About lunchtime-" we both started at the same time. Bella's blush deepened.

"You first..." she grinned shyly. I took a deep breath once more, trying to calm my emotions.

"I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted." I began. "It was irrationally thoughtless of me to act like I did and no doubt you are more than a little disgusted by that." The words came out stiff and formal, yet I wanted the truth to be laid out before us.

"Apology accepted." She smiled. "I'm not complaining, but it was very sudden of you." An awkward silence stretched between us. What did she mean by not complaining?...

"So..." I said, "What did you want to say?"

"Oh, nothing of importance really..." She trailed off, lookinhg embarassed once more.

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

"No, you'll just get mad..."

"Please? I promise I wont! Please, please, please, please!" I grasped her hand, turning her to face me. She gasped at the contact my ice cold skin made with hers.

"Your hand is so cold!"

"My skin's weird like that..." I shrugged, "But what did you want to say?" She looked up at me, her fingers curling round mine as she did so.

"When you kissed my cheek it felt like there was more behind it than simply irrational thoughtlessness..." She paused, gouging my response - her eyes boring deep into mine. "Was there?..." I pressed the index finger of my free hand against her lips and nodded, not trusting myself to speak for fear of anything I might say being misinterpreted. Bella, it seemed, didn't need to be told. Her free hand reached up and lightly brushed against where my hand rested, her eyes locked on mine.

For how long we spent standing there, I did not know afterwards. It could have seconds or hours - I was oblivious to everything but the girl in front of me. A car door slammed in the distance, making us both jump in shock. "Do you need a ride home?" Bella asked, gesturing with one hand to the empty car park - the other hand still firmly grasping mine. Damn! Edward must have drove off!

"Don't mind me, I'll walk..." I began. Bella pouted.

"In this weather?" She scolded me. She turned an started to walk towards her truck, towing me (willingly) along behind her. She opened the driver side door and climbed in, gesturing for me to do the same...

- - -

The drive home was over quicker than I would have liked it to be, despite the ancient chevy never being able to go that fast. The whole journey I had just sat and watched her as she drove, blushing each time she glanced my way. Eventually we reached my family's home. Driving up the front lawn I was suddenly hyperly aware of the closeness between us. She pulled up in front of the house. No doubt my family would be watching us by now. Bella turned to face me, a smile lighting up her face. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She glanced back at the house, her hair wafting her scent towards me. "Such a beautiful home you have-" She stopped suddenly, my face mere centimetres from hers.

I reached out slowly and cupped my hand around her cheek. "When I kissed your cheek earlier..." I whispered huskily, "I was aiming for your lips..." With that I slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, the contact like a jolt of electricity through my entire system. She jolted with surprise, but then melted towards me - unconciously reaching out to wrap her arms around me as her eyes closed with bliss. After a second, I pulled away. The thirst was raging like a forest fire in my throat, yet I isolated the sensation and ignored it. Climbing out of the car, I turned to face Bella.

"See you tomorrow..."

**Author's Note:** Not much to say here except a request for reviews.

Please review!

Andy


	6. Acceptance

**Author's Note:** Thanks to -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX- (Yes I just had to!), Rose Of Frost (Here's one!), Gorged To Bloatation, PureWiings, Jits, soccerstar11-5, berndi (I noticed that but could not be inclined to change it after uploading haha), helenee and Jamie T. Harloawn (Or is it Khloe? I read your profile lol) for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks also to kenyon87 for reviewing chapter two. Here's number six. A lot of you have demanded it so...

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**6. Acceptance.**

"When I kissed your cheek earlier..." Alice whispered huskily, staring at me through her long eye lashes, "I was aiming for your lips..." My mouth dried up as I caught on to the meaning of her words. With that she slowly leaned forward and kissed me. Her lips were like marble rose petals - hard yet at the same time distinctively feminine. I jumped slightly in surprise, but then melted into the kiss. As if of their own will, my arms reached up to wrap around the back of her neck, my eyes closing in bliss. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, causing me to tighten my grip. A small part of me mentally screamed in protest.

_What are you doing Bella?! _

_She's a girl!_

_This is so wrong!_

I could almost hear my mother's disapproving tone behind the outburst. I ignored the voices - how could it be wrong when it felt so right? All too soon, for my liking at least, Alice pulled away - breaking my grip on her easily. Momentarily speechless, I could only watch as she climbed out of my truck's cab.

"See you tomorrow..." She grinned impishly, closing the door. Still reeling from the kiss, I watched as she danced her way up the stairs - pausing at the door to wave at me before disappearing inside. Regaining some of my composure, I turned the key in my truck's ignition. The snarling roar of the engine coming to life made me jump like it had the first time I had driven it. Shaking my head at my own behaviour, I put the truck into gear and pulled away...

- - -

The drive home was almost uneventful. Almost. Though I tried to stay focussed on the task at hand my thoughts kept drifting back to Alice Cullen, each time I lost my self in my own little world... Thank all gods ever created that my truck could not go that fast else I would have been in a right mess. Luckily I made it home after only knocking down a fence post... or two. It could have been much worse knowing my luck...

Charlie was already home by the time I pulled up on the driveway. My chevy's engine dying away with a spluttery cough that did not sound healthy._ Maybe I should get Jacob to have a look..._ I mused briefly, before snorting with laughter. By the way I'd caught Jake looking at me I knew he would make the process of 'fixing' my truck longer than it should really be. Ever since moving to Forks I had noticed that boys seemed to be taking more notice of me here than the ones in Pheonix had.

It was strange really - I was so used to being the person everyone saw through (which suited me fine) that it was totally unnerving to be suddenly thrust into the spotlight. Though I loved Mike and Jacob as friends, I had never considered them as more than that - much like back home I'd never really had a boyfriend. Sure I had been on a couple of dates with guys, but I just did not seem to enjoy them as much as other girls. I'd always wondered why this was. Now the answer was staring me in face.

_Could I be a les-?_ I could barely think the word, let alone say it out loud. I had never in my wildest imaginings considered the fact that I could possibly be attracted to... the gentler gender, yet how could I explain my reactions from early today - both at lunchtime and after school. The feelings Alice had aroused in me had been magical and yet at the same time I felt a twige of unease. _What would people think if they knew?_

My wandering feet had carried me up the driveway and into the house. The smell of burning food assailed my nostrils as I opened the door, snapping me out of my reverie. Charlie was cooking! Dashing into the kitchen, I pulled the sauce pan off the stove where it had been smoking. Looking at the tangled mess - most probably spaghetti but I wasn't brave enough to taste it and find out - I sighed as I heard Charlie enter the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bells!" my Dad mumbled, looking shame faced, "You took your time getting home so I thought I'd make a start on dinner..." Wearing a pair of oven mits and an apron with the slogan 'Shoot the cook' - it was morbidly ironic because he had forgotten to take his gun belt off - he looked the part. Just a shame he was as dangerous in the kitchen as a match in a firework factory...

He stepped back as I hurried over to the kettle to boil some water, looking sheepish as he caught sight of the lumpy mass within the sauce pan. "Sorry Bells..." he mumbled as I bussled about the kitchen - trying (in vain it seemed) to save the meal. After lumping what I could salvage on to two plates, I binned the rest and put the pan in soak.

"So..." Charlie began, obviously still not used to having me around, "how was school today?" Though it was such an innocent question, it caught me by surprise.

"It was..." I began... _Amazing... Insightful... Weird..._ "...great..." I finished lamely. I covered my momentary lapse by cutting up a chunk of spaghetti and shovelling it into my mouth. The food scalded the top of my mouth, but at least I wouldn't have to answer anymore questions straight away. Lucky I did.

"Noticed any boys you like?" Charlie asked in a seemingly unconcerned voice, watching me closely. My cheeks reddened in response - _God, why could I never stop blushing???_ - and I swallowed.

"A few there seem to like me," I replied while trying to keep my face straight, "but I'm not interested." _In boys at least..._ I added privately. Even as I thought the words I knew they were true, the fork in my hand stopping dead halfway to my mouth. Without meaning to, I had confirmed that I was a... lesbian. I shuddered slightly, yet at the same time felt a sense of release. _So much for avoiding the subject..._ I mused, putting my fork down. Charlie noticed my action and stopped eating too.

"Bells you okay honey?" he asked, his voice brimming with concern. I ignored his question. There was someone I really needed to speak to...

"Dad, do you have Doctor Cullen's home number?"

**Author's Note:** A sort of cliffhanger but not for long - I'll most likely have chapter seven up by tomorrow if not later today.

Please review!

Andy


	7. Secrets

**Author's Note:** Thanks to berndi (Yes I get annoyed when I read another Bella and Alice like that - theres too many already!), Inkfire, SRC, Jits and kenyon87 for reviewing chapter six. Here's number seven which takes place from where Alice's point of view left off from chapter 5 - i.e. at the Cullen mansion. The song lyrics at the end are from **"Dirty Little Secret"** by the **All American Rejects** - hence the chapter title.

**CHAPTER IS FROM ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**7. Secrets.**

I paused at the top of the stairs and turned back to look at Bella. She was staring at me, her mouth slight open. Rembering the feeling of her lips on mine was almost overwhelming. I resisted the urge to fly back to her - knowing my inhuman speed would freak her out. _Take it slowly Cullen..._ I urged myself. Instead I raised my hand and waved at her. Then, with every instinct screaming at me not to, I turned my back on Bella and darted through the doorway, closing it shut behind me. I heard Bella's engine start up and let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the door.

_That was easier than I expected..._

"Told you that you could handle it!" Edward's voice made me jump, my body curving into my hunting crouch as my instincts took over. Edward walked into the room followed by the rest of my family. Seeing my posture, he chuckled. "Calm down Ali... I won't hurt you." He broke off and looked over his shoulder. "But brace yourself because Emmett is thinking of embarasing you to death."

"You take the fun out of unlife, you know that?" Emmett growled, his eyes lighting up with mischief. I groaned at his expression.

"I have foreseen..." I began omniously, my eyes boring deep into Emmett's, "That I should just let you get on with it..." The rest of my family chuckled lightly at this.

"Aww you're no fun either!" Emmett growled disgruntled, "Bloody psychics and mindreaders!"

"So..." Carlisle cut in before Emmett could continue, "How did it go today? Edward has told us all he knows, yet we want to hear the full account from you." An expectant silence settled over my family, six sets of golden eyes staring into my own. I sighed and launched into an explanation of the days events - holding nothig back. By the time I had finished the sky outside had darkened considerably.

"Interesting..." Carlisle whispered after I'd finished. "So the thirst was not really an issue?"

"Not really. I could feel it more with her than any other human, but it wasn't too bad."

"I wonder if..." Carlisle began, but stopped as the house phone started to ring. Jasper, who was closest, waited a moment before picking it up - most humans would notice if we picked it up after the first ring.

"Cullen residence." He spoke softly into the cordless phone.

_"Errmm... Hi!"_ Bella's voice crackled from the phone, my body freezing at the sound, "_I'm Bella Swan. Ermm... is Alice there?"_ Jasper glanced over at me. I'm Not Here! I mouthed at him desperately.

"Yes she's here, hold on a second." He crossed over to me in a heart's beat, the phone extended towards me, a grin crossing his scarred features. I took the phone from him, a scowl on my face.

"Hello?" I whispered gently down the phone. There was the sound of someone taking in a sudden breath on the other end of the line.

"Alice? It's me Bella."

"Hi Bella, whats up?" _Wow, is that the best I could come up with?_

"Not much, I just wanted to talk..." She sounded hesitant. Her words brought on a wave of panic. _Had I acted too hastily? Had I scared her off?_ "...about earlier."

"Sure." I replied, my voice dripping false confidence. _This could either go well, badly or very badly..._

"I'm not quite sure what happened... and I didn't know what to think. What happened there Alice?" Her words came out rushed, as if she was as eager as I was to get to the end of this conversation. I decided to be truthful.

"Well you offered me a ride home and then..." I paused for a heartbeat's length. _If I don't say it now, when will I ever?_ "...and then I kissed you."

"I gathered as much." She replied. "So... where does this leave us?"

"I don't follow you, what do you mean Bella?" She paused briefly before responding.

"What I mean is, did you mean it?"

I nodded in response automatically. _"She can't hear you nod Ali!"_ Edward hissed from beside me.

"Yes I did Bella." I replied, ignoring my brother.

"I thought as much." She replied after an agonising (for me) three seconds. "So where do we go from here? I've never felt like this for anyone before and I'm scared Alice. I'm scared of what people will say and I know I shouldn't feel like that but-"

"Shh Bella!" I interrupted her, "When I kissed you, did it feel wrong?"

"No, but still..."

"But what?"

"But what about everyone else? My family, yours, our friends and everyone else in the world."

"My family know about what happened, we don't have secrets in our family." _There was no point with Edward around..._ I continued in almost the same breath. "And as for the rest of the world, I couldn't care what they said if you were with me." _There I'd said it!_

"I- I just don't know Alice." Bella replied, she sounded on the verge if tears. "It's just happened so quickly - too quickly. I just need to think." The sound of her grief made up my mind.

"I'm coming over." I said.

"Pardon?" came Bella's shocked reply.

"I'm coming over to see you now. Its obvious we need to talk things through and I'd rather do it face to face."

Her voice was still shaky. "Okay," she mumbled, "see you later." With that she hung up. I put the phone back on its charger and turned to face my family.

"I need a ride."

- - -

Emmett's Jeep roared to a stop outside Bella's home. The engine still running I jumped lithly from the passenger side onto the sidewalk. "Thanks Emmett!" I called as I practically sprinted up the driveway.

"Remember to use protection!" he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him as he pulled away - the street eeriely quiet after the jeep's roaring engine had faded into the distance. Steeling myself, I turned and knocked on the door...

- - -

Bella's room looked exactly as it had the night I had watched her through the window. The only differences between then and now that she was concious and also that I was in the room with her. After flattering her father, Charlie, he had allowed me to come in despite the late hour. Right now Bella was watching me from where she was perched on the end of her bed. The CD player in the corner was on to give our conversation some privacy from her father though I doubt he suspected for a second what we were talking about. The next track started to play.

_#-Let me know what I've done wrong, when I've known this all along...-#_

"So..." Bella began, her captivating eyes boring into mine, "what happens now?"

_#-I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you.-#_

"Whatever you want to happen," I replied without fail, "you know how I feel, sort of..."

"Sort of?" Her eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Yeah, sort of."

"But that still doesn't answer my question," she continued, "what are we going to do about us?" That shocked me a little.

"Us?" I repeated, daring not to hope.

"You mean you don't like me enough like that?" _Oh gods! She thinks that I think that she isn't good enough for me! Say something Cullen!_

"Trust me I do!" I said quickly, "It's just you seemed so confused earlier... I thought you needed more time."

_#-When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive-#_

"I never said I needed more time," she contradicted me, "I just said it had happened so fast." She reached over and grasped my hand to emphasise her meaning. If my had still beated it would have skipped a beat just then. I looked down at our linked hands.

_#-I'll keep you my dirty little secret... dirty little secret...-#_

I curled my fingers around hers, marvelling at their softness. I could feel the steady thrill of her pulse pounding. I glanced upwards at her as she moved closer to me.

"I have feelings for you Alice," she whispered, "its just I don't want the world to know yet..."

_#-My dirty little secret... dirty little secret... dirty little secret...-#_

"I can live with that..." I whispered, cupping my free hand under her cheek. I hestitated slightly gauging her reaction, before I pulled her towards me. Our lips met and the same jolt of electricity seemed to flow from her through me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me as securely as she clung to me.

_#-Who has to know?...-#_

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to stick to "American English" as much as possible - i.e. using the wrong words for things such as "sidewalk" instead of "pavement" - since this is how Meyer wrote the original books.

Reviews appreciated - helpful criticisms/tips more so!

P.s. I still keep writing "wnat" instead of "want" - I must have some kind of mental block! Grr!!!

Andy.


	8. Impasse

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Rose of Frost, kenyon87, -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX- (I might just have to do worse cliffies then!), Bella-Cullen1979, helenee and berndi (I try to keep my writings as realistic as possible - please tell me if I overstep in future though) for reviewing the last few chapters. A big "Yay!" and high-fives to fangrl - my first fan! Thanks also to everyone who favourited or put my story on their alerts list - you guys (and girls) rock!!! Here's number eight - once again from Alice's point of view.

**8. Impasse.**

We stood there for a few moments - the feeling of her heart beating against my chest was utter joy. I glanced at the clock - 9pm. "I should leave soon..." I murmurred into her hair - I'd never noticed before that she was shorter than me. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to." She mumbled, "Ask Charlie if you can sleep over - he'd let you."

"Tempting," I replied, "but you have school tomorrow."

"So do you!" she countered, looking up at me. Her beauty struck me silent for a few seconds. _I'm never gonna let you go..._ I silently promised.

"Hmm, I believe we have reached an impasse..." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss her once more. She pulled back slightly - still hesitant I noted. Soon she was kising me back though. _Take it slowly Alice..._ I warned myself, _She's not used to this..._

Entwined together, we fell back onto her bed...

- - -

Around eleven I finally left. Though I was loathe to go away from my Bella for any length of time I knew that she needed to rest for school tomorrow. I (on the other hand) did not need to rest - one of the perks of being immortal. Though I doubted that I would be able to sleep in my current mood if I was human - I was practically bouncing with joy! Being a vampire, though, my bounces where a little bit too high... Rather than call my family and get a lift home, I'd decided to just walk. I doubted I would have been able to sit still in the car anyway - I was too keyed up.

"Hey there sweetie!" A man's voice suddenly called, bringing me back to the present. I glanced around, realising for the first time that my wandering feet had carried through the town. I glanced at the watch on my wrist - 2am. _What the hell??!!! How could I let 3 hours go by and not notice?_ "Why don't you come have a drink with us?" the man continued, his words slurred. I glanced at where he stood, surrounded by what looked like his friends.

"No thanks." I called back, quickening my pace. I did not look round, but I sensed that the group had started to follow me. I sighed in irritation - this was all I needed right now!

"Hey come back!" the man called as I rounded a corner that led into the forest, "You don't want to go into the woods without us to protect you!" His friends sniggered at that. I didn't need to be Edward to know what they were thinking. I pulled my phone out and quickly sent a text to Jasper, asking him to come pick me up. I stalked through the treeline - my footsteps lighter than what any human could possibly hear. _Maybe I'd lose them in the forest and then could get Jas to pick me up at the gas station nearby - it would save me from getting my shoes dirty from running and they were expensive... _With a jolt, I realised that I had strayed too close the boundary line we shared with the Quileutes. I didn't need a fight with the werewolves at this moment - even if there were only three of them. Skirting along the boundary line - I made my way towards the freeway. Suddenly my instincts made me aware of a presence watching me and I turned and stared at the huge black wolf on the other side of the border. The beast was about the size of a small horse. At the moment it was alone, but I knew that whenever we encountered one the others soon turned up.

"Don't worry, I'm going!" I hissed at the werewolf. _Stupid paranoid canines!_ The wolf did not make any inclination that he heard me, his black eyes still watching me. I picked up my pace and darted towards the freeway - running flat out in case the werewolf made an exception to our agreement and decided to attack me instead. In a matter of minutes, I made it to the gas station. Jasper's car was parked behind the huge illuminated sign, the engine purring gently. "Thanks Jasper." I whispered as I opened the door of the Vanquish. Though it was 'technically' Edward's car - Jasper drove it more often since Edward preferred his Volvo due to it being more discreet.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked, his eyes lighting up with interest, as he pulled away from the gas station. Away from the family, Jasper talked more. Our brother/sister relationship was sometimes more like we were life long friends.

"It went... great!" I replied, a dreamy smile creeping over my face. "She wants to be with me but..."

"But what? Come on! You can tell me!"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "But she wants me to be a secret." I continued, "She seems ashamed of what she is and I just know this is going to give me hell."

"You've always been an affectionate creature haven't you?" Jasper mused, his scarred face smiling warmly at me. "You'll just have to be patient Ali, she'll come round."

"Don't you start with that bloody nickname as well!" I grumbled, though I smiled slightly as I said it. Jasper was my favourite brother, so I would not relly mind him using it.

"So..." Jasper continued, still watching me, "when do I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow," I replied, "but I'm not letting her meet Emmett yet!" The poor girl would burst a blood vessel from the embarasement he would cause her.

"Wise move." Jasper chuckled, understanding in an instant why.

- - -

**The sky rolled with thunder as I ran up the driveway. I could not begin to understand why I was running so fast - but something drove me on. I cleared the steps in one leap and smashed through the oak door.**

**The house was eeriely quiet. "Bella? Bella!" I called desperately, my voice almost shrieking with panic. The kitchen door opened and Jasper stepped through, his eyes closed.**

**"Jasper where's Bella?" I asked, relieved that someone was here.**

**"Alice... My Alice..." He murmured. "I'm so sorry..." He opened his eyes and I screamed.**

**They were blood red.**

"Alice..." A familiar voice murmurred. "Are you okay love?"

I opened my eyes and saw Esme leaning over me, the concern on her face changing to relief. Carlisle and Rosalie stood behind her, Jasper and the others nowhere in sight.

"He- He's going to kill her..." I whispered. I choked as an unknown emotion squeezed my heart uncomfortably. "He's going to kill Isabella..."

"Who dear?" Esme asked, suddenly on alert, "Tell us and we'll bring her here to keep her safe." I shook my head.

"Jasper..."

**Author's Note:** A short chapter (or so I felt), sorry! And sorry for the cliffhanger - I know it's evil!

Reviews appreciated (as always).

Andy.


	9. Territory

**Author's Note:** Thanks to berndi (Don't worry - I have a plan! (Things always seem better when someone says that haha)), Jamie T. Harloawn, samaramorgane and Inkfire (Thanks to your last review - I am now paranoid about being eaten!) for reviewing chapter eight.

**CHAPTER FROM BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**9. Territory.**

After Alice had left I lay back on my bed and let my earlier worries return to me. When we were together it was so easy to forget about everything else - as if she was a mental form of morphine and stopped me from feeling any pain once I'd had my shot of her. It was still weird to think I had known Alice for only two days (and half a night I added smugly). I rolled over on to my front and switched the CD player off before it wouldstart playing again. Stifling a yawn, I undressed for bed despite knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep that easily tonight. Flicking off the lights and snuggled up in my duvet - still covered in a light echo of Alice's scent of crushed rose petals...

The gentle breeze wafted in through my window, stirirng my curtains slightly. I always kept the window open - my room had no way of letting out heat and the room got very stuffy at around four in the morning if I kept the window shut. I'd have to mention it to Charlie tomorrow... Tomorrow... I was sure Alice would keep her promise but today had seemed more like a dream than real life. Maybe I'd wake up in a moment and it would in fact be my first day of school. A little part of me hoped that was the case...

Though I'd heard about girls loving other girls before, I'd have never dared go public if I was one - I was too much of a coward. Which made my life now so much harder. There was bound to be some point later on in life where Alice would get tired of being my secret lover and would demand that we go public. I just didn't know what I'd do! Sure, I loved her and yet the thought of everyone knowing still made my gut twinge with unease. That said, I knew I would never be able to live myself if I hurt her.

"Ughh why can't life be simple?" I groaned, punching my pillow. I rolled over onto my side, away from the window. _Just try to sleep now Bella..._ I repeated over and over in my head.

_Don't think about anything..._

_Not what the future may hold..._

_Not about tomorrow..._

_Not about Alice..._

_...her lips..._

_...her scent..._

"For God's sake!"

- - -

I awoke bleary eyed the next morning, my eyes rimmed due to lack of sleep. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock - 7:45 am. _**Oh shit!**_

I jumped out of bed as if electricuted. _**I'm late!**_ School started at 8:30am and it took a good half an hour to get there - not mentioning finding a parking space... Hastily I threw on some clothes, whatever my hands grabbed first I put on. I practically sprinted into the bathroom - brushing my teeth at what must have been in world record time - before pulling my hair into a loose ponytail. No time to have it straight like I usually did. Flying into the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl on the counter. Charlie looked up from the dining table where he was reading his paper.

"Running late?" he guessed, grinning at me. _Lucky him having a day off today..._ I just nodded and ran into the hallway to get my bag. "Don't forget your pants!" I heard him call, his words stopping me dead. I looked down...

"Dammit!" I shrieked, seeing the source of his laughter. I darted back up stairs and tore on some leggings hanging over the banister before flying back down the stairs. I grabbed my truck's key on the way out of the house. Throwing the door open and clambering in, I violently thrust the key into the ignition. "Come on... Come on!" I whined as the ancient engine refused to start. There was a tap at my window. I turned and jumped in surprise.

"Need a lift?" Alice asked lightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as she leaned against the side of my stubborn truck. I momentarily forgot how to breath, my mouth gaping open. _Get a grip girl!_ I scolded myself, regaining some composure.

"Please!" I sqeaked, climbing from the truck's cab. Alice grinned and grabbed my hand as she glided back to the end of my drive. Parked on the edge of the curb was a bright silver Volvo - its windows tinted black so I could only guess who was inside. Alice pulled the door open and climbed into the backseat, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Good morning Isabella." Edward said as he turned to smile crookedly at me from the drivers seat. "I will be your chauffeur today." I felt Alice's hands clip the seat belt around me - her skin as cold as it had been last night.

"Just drive!" I practically shouted at him as I caught sight of the dashboard clock - 8:10 am.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice murmured as Edward pulled away from my house, "we'll get you there on time." She grasped my hand and started to stroke it lightly - her touch raising goosebumps along my arm. I shot a look at her and then stared at the back of her brother's head. "Don't worry, love, he knows."

"What?!!"

"I told you - we don't have secrets in my family." She pressed her hand against my cheek as she said this - her mesmerising golden eyes staring into mine. She pouted and beckoned to me with her free hand. I leaned towards her. Quicker than I could see, she darted forward and pressed her marble lips to mine, the hand resting on my chin holding me in place. Like the first time, I just melted into her kiss - forgetting the presence of her brother. After a couple of seconds she pulled away, her eyes sparkling. "If I don't get to kiss you at school I have to make these moments count." She teased.

"Mmm..." Was all I could reply with. She slid across the seat and curled up beside me, her arm wrapping itself protectively around my waist.. With a jolt I realised that neither she or Edward had seat belts on. I glanced out the window - the town was flashing by at high speed. "Edward slow down!" I shrieked, making both him and Alice jump. "You're gonna kill us!" Edward turned to look at me, his mouth opening to argue. Beside me I felt Alice shake her head, her spiky hair brushing against my cheek. Edward turned his attention back to the road and gradually the speed began to decrease. When it was only ten miles above the speed limit I started to breath again...

- - -

Due to Edward's scary driving, we still (amazingly) had five minutes to spare by the time we got to school. As we pulled into a parking space, Alice unclipped my belt and pulled me onto her lap. "I told you I was going to make these moments count..." she whispered, nuzzling my neck - my feeble protests dying away. She moved from my neck to my lips, the contact sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing?..." I asked. I felt her grin.

"Marking my territory, you're mine now." She drew back to look me in the eyes. "Take care, Bella..." she continued softly, "And I'll see you at lunchtime." With that she released me and opened her door. Still dazed, I climbed out after her as Edward got out the front seat. He glanced at me, grinning at my expression.

"Have fun today, Isabella" he smiled, before turning on his heel to walk away. Alice pulled me into a tight hug before following her brother, a smile playing upon her lips...

- - -

"Hey Bella!" A familair voice shouted as I made my way to my first class. I turned to see Jessica rushing towards me, towing one of her friends along behind her - either Angella or Annie I think her name was. Jessica's eyes roved over my face and a grin split across her features. "How are you today? Did you speak to Alice about our English homework last night?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as my cheeks flushed bright red. Before she could comment, the spanish teacher opened the door.

We sat down at what I presumed was Jessica's usual desk. As the lesson started, Jessica turned to talk to me again. _God doesn't this girl ever shut up?_ "So anyway, what did you do last night?" She asked, watching me closely.

"Nothing..." I replied quickly. Jessica laughed.

"Really?..."

"Yes!"

She looked at me for a moment, grinning evilly. "Then who gave you that hickie?" My hand shot up to my neck at her words.

"Tell me you're joking!" I groaned. Jessica was still smiling - obviously enjoying this.

"Nope, wanna have a look at it?" She passed me a small mirror. Wordlessly I took it, keeping the reflective side facing down. I peeked at it and swore. _**ALICE!!!**_ "So who gave you it?" Jessica pestered, "was it Cullen?" I froze.

"Who?" _Oh God... Oh God... Oh God..._

"Edward Cullen! I saw you getting out of his car earlier!" _That was close!_

"Maybe..." I replied, hoping the lie would pass. Thankfully it did. Her mouth gaped open and she blinked several times.

"W-o-w!" she murmmered, "What was he like?" Happy to go on with the lie, I mentally inserted the 's' before the word 'he'.

"It was amazing, I've never felt like that before..." I smiled briefly despite my embarasement. I'm going to get you for this Alice!

"Tell me everything!" Jessica commanded. At that moment, however, the teacher started the lesson and I was spared from her interrogations...

**Author's Note:** There won't be another update till Saturday/Sunday. The reason being I have work tomorrow all day and then I'm going to the cinema afterwards with some girlfriends - four of us want to see that new fast and the furious while the rest want to see 17 again (me included).

Take care till then dear readers! Please review!

Andy.


	10. Division

**Author's Note:** Thanks to PureWings, Jamie T. Harloawn, Rose of Frost, shapeshift (I only update when I have time and because I'm on easter break I have a lot of time!), berndi (We went to see F&F instead and yeah I didn't like SMeyer's decision to turn Jess into a bitch in N.M.), -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX-, fangrl, Bella-Cullen1979, beverlie4055, articsoul, DragonRider34, Inkfire (I'm trying to make up for the 2 months I missed) and heleneee (It is awesome!) for reviewing the last two chapters. Here's number ten!

**CHAPTER IS FROM BELLA'S P.O.V AGAIN!**

**10. Division.**

The morning sped by after that encounter with Jessica. I walked around with my jacket buttoned up over the neck to hide the tell tale mark. I practically ran into the cafeteria. Alice and Edward were already seated at a table with one of the other Cullen boys who Jess had said was called 'Jasper'. I could see no sign of the other two - _Rosalie and Emmett was it? _- in the lunch hall and wondered briefly at that. I was aware of Jessica watching me closely as I strode over to the table. As I approached, Alice's face lit up into a dazzling smile.

I slid into the seat between her and Edward, giving her hand a squeeze - my free arm hesitantly extending around Edward's waist. I felt both Cullens stiffen at this, but ignored them - Jess was still watching. "I've told Jessica that me and Edward are secretly dating..." I whispered to Alice. Her eyes narrowed to slits and I could her a strange rolling sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _Is she growling?_ Before I could comment the other Cullen boy - Jasper - leaned forward. The strange growling sound coming from Alice intensified. Edward moved slightly and touched his sister on the shoulder. She glanced at him for half a second - the noise cutting off. Jasper extended his hand, ignoring Alice.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella," he spoke, his words calm and measured, "I'm Jasper." I glanced briefly at Alice. She was staring at Jasper's extended hand like she wanted to rip it off. Hesitantly I extended my hand and we shook - his skin was as cold as the other Cullens (that I had met so far). Jasper shot a glance at the now murderous look on Alice's face. What was up with her?

"Jasper," she hissed under her breath, "a word outside please." Her words dripped with the promise of violence if he refused. Withdrawing his hand, Jasper rose fluidly to his feet - Alice rising with them. She glanced at me as Jasper walked away - her earlier smile returning. "I know I said lunchtime," she spoke calmly but I could sense the tension behind her perfect facade, "but I'll have to see you later instead." She shot an angry glare at Jasper's retreating back. "I have something to deal with first." She leaned down suddenly and unzipped my jacket - exposing my neck and the incriminating mark. Looking up at my face she winked and kissed me on the cheek before turning and striding after her brother. My face flushed red though I doubt Jessica or anyone else had seen it. Except Edward of course. I glanced at him. His lips were pressed into a hard line to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"What was that about earlier?" I asked, concious that my arm was still around his waist. He looked down at me - his eyes the colour of butterscotch.

"It was nothing." He replied, his voice like velvet.

"That didn't seem like nothing. Did Jasper kill one of Alice's pets or something?" He shook his head.

"They had an arguement last night and its sort of divided our family up." He whispered.

"About what?" I pestered, dreading the answer.

He inclined his head towards me. "Alice thinks that Jasper is... jealous of her." He paused. "She thinks he might try to... take... you from her."

"Ha!" I snorted, "He'd have to kill me to do that." A pained expression flashed briefly across Edward's face. My mood sobered instantly. "Whats wrong? Edward?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Nothing," he replied, "don't worry yourself about it. Our family will sort things out." His lame response made me suspicious and I made a mental note to ask Alice about it later. Edward glanced around the cafeteria. "Time for biology," he mused, his tone lighter now, "I bet your dying to find out what Jessica made of our lunchtime liason." He chuckled, pulling me to my feet as he rose from his chair...

- - -

By the end of the day I was a little more comfortable in Edward's presence. At first Jessica's face had been one of shocked disbelief - but as the day went on she had come to accept the lie that was me and Edward. "I don't know how you get so lucky..." she moaned to me durring gym, the one lesson I had with her that was both Alice and Edward free, "I've been trying to get him to notice me for ages and you come along get him after two days!" I smiled involuntarily.

"Maybe that's the upside of the luck that makes me fall down a lot." I mused to her. She rolled her eyes, though she smiled slightly as she did so. After only two days she knew I was hardly the most co-ordinated of people.

At the end of gym, Edward was waiting for me outside the changing rooms. Jessica saw him and turned to smirk at me. "I'll call you later!" she promised, a mischievious smile on her lips. I grinned back and slipped my arm round Edward's waist. A few people stared at us but I ignored them.

"Where's Alice?" I whispered once we were out of earshot.

"In the car." He replied, smiling slightly.

"And Jasper?"

"He went home after lunch." He answered. "He decided it wasn't worth making a scene in front of everyone - Alice was very annoyed at him."

"Annoyed is an understatement," I mused, "Alice looked ready to kill him."

"Maybe..." he agreed half heartedly as he held the exit door open for me. We were outside now and I could see his silver Volvo. My heart rate quickened and my mouth dried up at the knowledge of Alice waiting for me just a few feet away. I stumbled slightly and if Edward hadn't been holding me I would have fallen flat on my face. The car door opened and Alice's beaming face appeared, her arms raised towards me. Automatically I shifted Edward's arm off me and practically dived at her. I hit her cold body and she leaned back, asorbing the impact so I wouldn't hurt myself. Her body was like her lips - rock hard. Edward shut the door behind me as Alice wrapped her arms tightly around my body.

"I missed you..." she whispered, her lips brushing my hair. I turned my face up and she kissed me lightly.

"I still haven't forgiven you." I murmured when we broke apart.

"For what?"

"For this." I pulled the neck of my jacket down, exposing the love bite. She chuckled under her breath.

"I told you I was marking my territory." She teased. I pouted and she laughed - the sound like wind chimes. We lapsed into silence and I briefly registered that I was not wearing a seat belt. I didn't care. In Alice's arms I felt safe.

"Another thing," I said after a while, "lay off Jasper will you?" She stiffened underneath me. "He is your brother."

"I know, but I can't risk him hurting you." Her soft voice was at odds with her hard body as she spoke. I pondered briefly what she meant but forgot about it instantly as she kissed me once more. This kiss was different to the others - it was more rough and had a more pained edge to it. I moaned deep in my throat and shifted my weight to get closer to her lips. All too soon (as always) she pulled away and lay back, clutching me tightly to her chest.

"He won't get to me." I promised. "I- I love you." It was the first time I had ever said the words and she knew that. Her whipped round to look at me - a breathtaking smile upon her face.

"As I love you..." she whispered, her voice triumphant. She tilted her head forward and our lips met once more...

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, please review!

Andy


	11. Discovered

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Bella-Cullen1979 and Jits for reviewing! Here's chapter eleven.

**CHAPTER IS FROM ALICE'S POV.**

**11. Discovered.**

After that lunchtime encounter the days and nights flowed swiftly for me. Durring the days I was Bella's shadow - we went everywhere together. Though she and Edward kept up a perfect illusion that they were dating, I knew it would not be long till it slipped. I had on more than one occasion caught her friend Jessica watching me closely. By night I would sit on the end of Bella's bed, watching her sleep. She looked amazingly fragile while she slept - more so than durring the day.

Gently I stroked her face - the touch light enough to enter her dreams yet not enough to wake her. "Alice..." she murmured sleepily, leaning towards where my hand had been, "Love you..." The words sent a flutter through my stomach and I could not help but smile. I tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, marvelling at its silky texture. Suddenly Bella's cell phone started to buzz on the bedside table. I froze for a split second, watching as Bella's eyelids fluttered. Before she could open her eyes, I had darted into her closet - not darring to breath for fear that I would attract her attention. I heard a light flick on as Bella awoke and abrubtly the buzzing phone cut off. "Hello?" I heard Bella ask.

"Bella, it's me Jess." I heard the girl's voice answer. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, I was awake," I grinned slightly as Bella stiffled a yawn, "what's up?"

"I- I don't know how to say this." Jessica's voice sounded hesitant. Despite my excellent hearing - I moved closer. "But I think Alice Cullen is in love with you." The last few words were rushed. I heard Bella's breath catch in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I think Alice Cullen is a lesbian." Jessica pronounced each word slowly.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked, I was surprised to hear a hint of steel in her voice.

"Nothing!" Jessica replied hastily, "It's just... weird I guess. It don't seem right that she's lusting after you when you're with her brother." _God's I never knew that girl was so perceptive!_

"Well maybe she isn't the only lesbian you know." Bella growled.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, seemingly bewildered. I heard Bella snort.

"Well figure it out. I'm done with the games. Bye Jess." There was no response from Jessica - Bella had put the phone down. I could hear Bella's ragged breathing, she sounded close to tears. The light flicked off again. Steeling myself I opened the closet door.

Bella sat with her head in her hands, silver tears dripping from her closed eyelids. I was I watched from the shadows, she wiped her hand across her face to get rid of the tears. "Oh Alice when am I going to do?" she seemed to ask to herself.

"Oh my Bella..." I murmured, stepping into the light. Shock crossed her face, mingled with her fading anguish. In two quick steps I reached her bed.

"Alice!" she hissed as I sat on the bed next to her, "What are you? How did you get in here?"

"The window was open." I answered simply. She glanced at the window.

"Yeah sure," she responded, a little bit calmer now, "if that's true then I'm dreaming."

"It is true and you're not dreaming."

"Oh." was all she said, snuggling close to me. I silently thanked all gods watching that she didn't press the subject. I wrapped my arm around her, noticing that she was still quivering. "Oh Alice what's going to happen now?" She groaned, pressing her face aganist my shoulder.

"Shh..." I murmured, stroking her hair. "What happens will happen whether you worry about it or not."

"Huh, easy for you to say." She snorted, "You wanted to be public from the off. Now I have no choice."

"If you don't want to, I still wont force you to my love."

She looked up at me, her eyes locking onto mine. "No, I'll just be lying to myself again." she whispered. "Let Jess tell the world, you were right - we shouldn't keep this secret."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not daring to hope. For all I knew she might get cold feet in the morning and just start lying again. I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Why dear Alice?" she mocked, "Are you doubting me? Do you wnat me to go?"

"No!" I replied fiercly, pulling her tight against my chest. She laughed a little sadly.

"I wouldn't go anyway." She sighed. "WIll you help me tomorrow? I don't want to face them alone."

"Of course," I replied without hesitation, "I'll always be here for you. Forever." I doubted she would hear my double meaning to the words.

"Forever." she agreed, pulling me back onto the bed.

- - -

Once Bella was asleep again, I disentangled myself from her and leapt from her window. By the time the sun had risen, some four hours later, I was outside her house waiting for her. Charlie let me in, informing me that Bella was still getting ready. Patiently I waited for her in the living room. Footsteps creaked on the stairway and I stood up. Bella's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she caught sight of me. "Hey Bella," I smiled, "Big day today!" Understanding crossed her features and she nodded.

"What's that?" Charlie called.

"Nothing Charlie!" I crossed over to where Bella stood - her father was still in the kitchen so I knew I had time - and wrapped my arms around her. "You look beautiful." I purred, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey stop that!" she groaned, "I don't want another love bite!" I laughed as she grinned at me. "So last night was real then?" she asked, removing my arms so she could hold my hand. I nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." she replied with a shaky laugh. I gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry - we're doing the right thing." I reassured her. She smiled and led me into the kitchen, still grasping my hand. I paused jsut outside the doorway. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She gazed at me for a long moment. "Telling Charlie." she replied. "He's the only person who's oppinion matters to me as much as yours and I know how you feel."

I kissed her briefly on the lips, knowing how much this was bothering her. "Let's do this!"

Hand in hand we walked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:** I decided to make Jessica more in line with Renee - i.e. very dim but very perceptive. I always liked Jess as a character - even after Meyer turned her into a bitch.

Reviews appreciated!

Andy.


	12. Reaction

**Author's Note: **Big thanks to Jamie T. Harloawn and Inkfire (Epica are f**king awesome!) for the reviews for the lats chapter. Here's number twelve.

**CHAPTER FROM BELLA'S POV.**

**12. Reaction.**

Hesitantly I stepped into the kitchen, still clutching Alice's hand. My whole body was trembling with nerves yet I still I took each step. The old, pre-Alice me would have considered this a form of 'suicide'. Luckily I had Alice with me. No matter what Charlie might say, I still had her. But Charlie was my dad and if this went badly I knew it would cut me deep. "Stay close." I whispered to Alice as we turned to face Charlie.

My dad was sitting at the table in his uniform. With a jolt I realised he had his gun belt on. Charlie looked up from his paper and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." he chuckled, "Made it up on time I see." I grinned mechanically and glanced at Alice. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. _Well here goes, I'm jumping off a cliff without checking how deep the water is..._

"Dad..." I began hesitantly, "I have something to tell you." He put down his paper - my nervous voice setting him on edge.

"What's up Bells?" he asked, his brown eyes staring into mine. I gulped. Alice squeezed my hand under the table.

"You know what I said about boys a few nights ago..." Charlie nodded, his face devoid of any expression or emotion. "Well the reason why..." _If I can't do it now, when will I?_ "...the reason why is because I-- I'm- I'm a lesbian." I said the words quickly, my cheeks flushing red. A series of emotions flashed across Charlie's face - breakign the mask. _Shock... Disbelief... Pain..._ I didn't realise I was shaking till Alice moved, wrapping her arm tightly around me. I glanced at her, wordless thanks in my eyes. I looked back at Charlie, his eyes staring at Alice's arm around my waist. "Dad? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He did not respond. "Dad please talk to me!" I begged, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Knew something was up..." Charlie grumbled, closing his eyes, "Knew there was something between you two, I was just scared to look too closely." He opened his eyes, a resigned look upon his face.

"You're not mad? Or even disgusted?" I pushed for a response. Charlie shrugged.

"A little shocked, but not mad." He smiled - the small gesture releaved me more than his words. "And why would I be disgusted with you?"

"I- Erm well don't you think I should wait?" I asked, still slightly shell shocked.

"For what?"

"You know, to be 'sure' of myself?"

Charlie grinned slightly. "Do you want anyone but her?" I glanced up into Alice's sparkling eyes.

"Never."

Charlie nodded, seemingly satisfied. "At least I know you won't get pregnant." He chuckled and gestured for me and Alice to move closer. He pulled me into a hug and then wrapped his other arm around Alice, hugging her too. "Welcome to the family Alice!" He laughed, releasing us.

"Dad!" I giggled, "It's a bit early for that kind of talk!" Chalie tried to keep a straight face and failed. A huge grin flashed across his features. He rose to his feet, pecking me on the cheek.

"We'll talk more later, I have to get to work Bells." He hugged both me and Alice once more before grabbing his jacket as he left the kitchen. I heard him whistling as he opened the front door - the sound cutting off as it closed. I turned to look at Alice.

"W-o-w!" I quoted Jessica from the other day, "I did it!" Alice smiled at me - the look mirrored on my own face. She reached out and pulled me into her arms, meeting no resistance.

"I knew you could." She said, her voice reflecting the happiness I knew she felt. I reached up and pulled her face down to mine, our lips touching. As usual she was the one to break aay first. I pouted, wondering why she always did this. "Now we just have the rest of the world to deal with..." Alice reminded me.

I took her hand. "Bring them on!"

- - -

Alice drove me to school in the red convertable that she had 'borrowed' from her older sister Rosalie. The canopy was down even though the sun was not shining. I didn't care. I was here with the most perfect person in the world with the wind running through my hair. Parking up at school, people turned to stare but I ignored them. Getting out of the car, me and Alice walked hand in hand into the building. As we walked down the corridor I shifted Alice's hand so her arm was around my waist. She didn't seem to mind - on the contrary her face opened into a dazzling smile. People stared at us as we passed and I was barely aware of the whispers.

_"Is that Bella Swan and Alice Cullen?..."_

_"Eww! That's gross!"_

_"What?!! They're far to pretty to be lesbians!"_

_"Oh my god I have gym with her! Ewww!"_

_"Aww don't they look cute?"_

_"Sweet!"_

_"Ha! I knew Alice was a dyke!" _

I turned at the last comment and stared at its source. Jessica glared at us. My eyes flickered breathly to the people on either side of her - Mike and Angela. Mike was gawping at us - his mouth hanging open but Angela was smiling. "Come on guys lets go!" Jessica growled, turning her back on me. Neither moved.

"Jess... Just chill." Mike muttered, regaining his composure. Ignoring him, Jessica stalked off. Angela glared at her back before turning back to face me.

"I knew it!" she crowed, walking over to hug me. Mike was a few steps behind her, a grin spreadng across his face. "I knew there was more to you two than friendship!" Angela continued as she released me.

"Thanks," I replied, elated by their responses, "But Mike..." I turned to look at him. "I thought you wouldn't understand, I'm surprised."

"Oh c'mon Bella," Mike mocked, "It's the twenty first century remember? This kind of stuff isn't breaking news!" He looked at mine and Alice's interlinked arms. "Even if you're both part of the 'hot' lesbians minority. Besides I want to be the first boy to try to 'convert' you back to the winning team!" I reached forward to slap him but couldn't reach as I was still attached to Alice. He dodged back from my pathetic attempt - my cheeks flushing red as he laughed.

"Come on, love." Alice whispered, her lips brushing my hair and I could tell she was smiling as widely as I was, "We have English now." I tightened my grip on Alice as we started to walk, my friends trailing happily behind us...

**Author's Note:** That's it for today! Sorry if I offended anyone with Mike's comments but they are the 'views' of most 'normal' people regarding lesbians - i.e. that they are the "one's who couldn't get boyfriends". I don't agree with this consensus - I was only trying to keep this story realistic.

Reviews appreciated (as always).

Andy.


	13. Perks

**Author's Note:** Woo! 101 reviews so far! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added to alerts - you're the motivation I need to keep writing! So Alice and Bella are now out! What will this mean for them? What about Alice's visions? And will I ever be able to write "want" right the first time? So many questions...

**CHAPTER FROM BELLA'S POV.**

**13. Perks.**

It was like my first day of school all over again. Everywhere I went people whispered or just blatently stared. After a whole morning like this, I was getting pretty edgy by lunch time. Most of my lessons were without Alice, so after English Jessica pounced.

"Good morning Bella," she said in a condescending voice as she sat down at our usual desk, "Not with Cullen?" I sighed, knowing she was deliberately trying to goad me. Lauren sat down on Jessica's opposite side, a superior smile upon her face.

"What's your problem Jess?" I asked in calm voice, "Last night you said there was nothing wrong with lesbians."

"That's before I found out my ex-bestfriend was one." she muttered, glaring at me.

"Jess! I still want to be your friend." I groaned, "I'm just the same as before - just less confused."

"Ha!" Jess snorted, "Congratulations!" Her words were confident, but I could detect a hint of doubt in her voice. Lauren had obviously noticed it as well as she cut in.

"Well don't think we're letting you hang out with us anymore." She sneered, "We don't wnat you getting ideas!" She stood up, gesturing for Jessica to follow. Jess looked up at me, her expression troubled, before following Lauren to a new desk. I stared at the now vacant seat beside me. I'd known Jessica would be the difficult one - after Lauren who I'd defined as 'impossible' - but not this bad.

- - -

By the end of the lesson my mood had worsened. Luckily Mike was with me for History, providing a pillar of support - sort of. "Don't worry about it!" He grinned as I mentioned Jessica's behaviour, "I've known Jess longer than you - she's just jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated, startled.

"Yeah because you keep getting all the 'hot' people after you." He held up his fingers and counted them off. "Edward, Tyler, myself and now Alice." I grinned at his obvious vanity, despite my mood. _Sometimes talking with Mike was great before it got-_ "Have you properly kissed her yet?" _-awkward..._ I blushed.

"I've kissed her." I replied.

"With tongues?"

"Mike!" I gasped, "Privacy please!" He grinned and poked me on the arm.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, still grinning from earlier. I counted slowly to three in my head, reviewing my current emotional climate.

"Annoyed, but better." I replied, smiling at him, "Thanks Mike."

"Anytime, anything Bella!" He winked, "And I mean anything..."

"Purr-lease!" In replied as the bell rang. I grabbed the bag and practically ran out of the classroom, Mike at my heels. I burst into the lunch hall my eyes darting about for Alice.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice murmured as a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Alice's marble lips pressed themselves against my neck. I moaned as she slowly turned me in her arms - her lips never leaving my skin. After an eternity of torment she reached my lips. The contact was brief, yet warmed me to the core. She drew away and pulled me close to her chest. I was concious of Mike, and everyone else in the hall, watching us. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking. "Want to take lunch outside?" she whispered into my ear.

I couldn't breath so just settled for nodding.

- - -

I lay back on the grass looking up at the sky. Usually I would not have been able to see the point since it was most often overcast - today being no exception. But I had recently come to feel comforted by the almost omnipresent cloud cover. Alice's cool fingers traced lightly up and down my arm, the touch sending shivers down my spine. I had felt enormously self concious as she had watched me eat, yet she had not ate anything herself. I could hear Mike and Angela talking quietly to Tyler and Eric. The two boys had been somewhat less than pleased with Jess and Lauren's campaign of hate against myself and Alice. They seemed set to make amends between our two groups but I could see no point to it. Unless Lauren got over her obvious hatred of me I doubted I'd get Jess back as a friend - the two girls had known each other since forever (Mike had informed me).

"Fancy coming over to my house this evening?" I asked Alice, she glanced down at me.

"I can't Bella," she replied, smiling sadly, "Me and my family are going camping this weekend so I'll need to pack." My face fell and I felt a twinge of guilt - of course she had a life outside of me. She seemed to know what was going through my mind as she leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "I'll try to get back early though." She promised, her angellic face lighting up. I tore my gaze from her to glance at my other friends.

"Lunch is nearly over." Mike muttered, glancing at his watch. "Time for gym." I groaned, knowing that I would have to face Jess again. At least Lauren wasn't there for once.

"Don't worry, love." Alice laughed, leaping lightly to her feet. She reached down and pulled me up - her strength at odds with her petite form. "Today may surprise you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, suspicious as we walked arm in arm back towards the school.

"Nothing..." she replied enigmatically.

- - -

"I'm sorry, Bella." the gym instructor said as I leaned against the changign room doors. "But some of the girls don't feel comofortable getting changed with you in the same room." He sighed and looked down at me. I kept my face a controlled mask - showing nothing but complete misery. Inside I was singing with joy.

"It's okay sir, I'll just sit it out." I replied, "But how will I pass?" The instructor leaned closer.

"Just turn up to the lesson and I'll pass you on the physical side - I wont let other people's opinions stop you from passing. I expect you here next week." He turned and walked back into the gym. As soon as he was gone I leaped from the wall, punching the air.

"Yesss!!!"

"Good news then?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to grin at Jasper.

"Jasper!" I cried joyfully, rushing over to hug him. "This is the best day of my life! No more gym! Finally a perk to being a lesbian!" I released him and grinned. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She had to leave early so I said I'd give you a lift home."

"So you two made up then?" I inquired.

"Sort of," he replied, a grim smile on his face, "but my father convinced her to let me make amends by helping you two out." He hooked his arm through mine. Still too happy to protest, I let him lead me to the car park.

**Author's Note:** That's it for today - yesterday's writing has left me with a cramp in my finger (at least I hope it's a cramp) so I won't update this as often as I have been. I will update soon though.

Reviews appreciated.

Andy.


	14. Rivalry

**Author's Note:** Thanks to taintedmusic, Jamie T. Harloawn (a. Me neither. b. Yay! c. I was gonna add a song at the end but changed it - well spotted), Rose of Frost, Collis1onCourse, kenyon87, Obiku (Wait and see!), articsoul (You're not the only one), Link Gryffindor, DragonRider34, diamonds-gone-black (She might surprise you later on - say no more!), Synthetic Sanity, -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX-, WANTED- Hot Empathic Vampire (Yup!), Inkfire, gin781 and AmazonianTheifEss for reviewing the last chapter in addition to all of your comments of concern regarding the sprain in my finger. It's amazing how much I used the finger between the middle and my little finger for typing! Here's chapter 14.

**For future reference:** When text is in _italics_, it represents a thought. If the chapter is from Bella's point of view then **bold** text represents a **dream** she is having. In Alice POV chapters **bold** text represents **visions**.

**CHAPTER FROM BELLA'S POV.**

**14. Rivalry.**

The drive home with Jasper was oddly peaceful. It was as if he emitted a calming aura about himself. Like all Cullens he seemed to have a thing about driving very quickly and without wearing a seatbelt. "So..." Jasper began, breaking the calm silence between us, "How are things between you and Alice?"

"You're asking me about your sister?" I asked in return, puzzled. He smirked.

"We're only adopted siblings. Besides she hasn't been talking to me as of late."

"I heard about that." I replied. He looked at me expectantly so I continued. "I heard from... someone that you were jealous of Alice." He chuckled.

"This someone being Edward?" He guessed. "That boy always had a weak spot for the more attractive human girls." I blushed at the compliment. _Wait! Did he just say 'human girls'?_ "Besides he got it wrong, there's no competition between me and Alice." He paused and stared at me. His gaze started to unnerve me after a while. "But there is one between me and you." The breath stuck in my throat at his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The car had stopped and I noticed we were at my house.

"Alice is mine!" Jasper growled - his expression suddenly fierce.

"But- But she loves me!" I stammered. Jasper laughed - the sound low and mocking.

"Does she though?" He hissed. "Or are you just a little bit of fun? She's out of your league Isabella." He spat the last six words out - as if they disgusted him. The words cut me deep. I was sure Alice loved me. _But yet--_ I cut that thought off before it could properly form.

"I- I have to go now." I whispered. My hand shaking slightly, I opened the door and climbed out. Jasper rolled the window down once I had closed it.

"Think on what I've said Isabella and don't tell Alice. That could be bad for your health" He said - his voice calm and measured once more. "You wouldn't want me as your enemy." With that he put the car into gear and pulled away.

- - -

As soon as I got inside I rushed upstairs. Throwing myself onto my bed, I let the tears come. Jasper's words had highlighted the doubts I had started to have as soon as me and Alice had gone public - that she was too good for me. Inside a war raged between the part of me that believed in Alice's love and the other part that was full of doubt.

_Don't listen to Jasper - Alice did say he was jealous and so did Edward..._

_HA! For all you know they may be in on it - a private joke amongst the Cullens..._

_You don't know that they would do that!_

_Do you know __**them**__ though? It's only been a week since you met them._

_It is enough time to know what someone is like._

_Is it though?_

"I don't know..." I whispered, burying my face into my pillow. I turned over and tried to think of something else to distract me from the Cullens. It worked. Sort of...

What did Jasper mean? 'Human girls' he had said -implying that he wasn't one. Could they be more than what anyone else is? I could sort of believe that. _The outrageously gorgeous looks... The cold bodies... _I pictured Alice in my head. _What are you?_

As if on cue, my cell phone started to buzz. I flicked it open and glanced at the number calling. Alice. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone, trying to make my voice sound level and calm. Alice wasn't fooled though.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked, her voice serious.

"Nothing - just was a hard day today."

"Yes..." she replied after a slight pause, "But I don't think that's what is upsetting you. Please tell me."

"It's okay." I answered, avoiding the issue. "So whats up? I thought you were camping?"

"I am," she replied, disatisfied with my obvious avoidance, "I just wanted to chat to you one last time before I lost my phone signal."

"So where are you camping?" I asked, trying to sound curious. I had never seen the point of the activity - why go trekking into the wilderness when you could stay nice and warm (and safe) in a hotel instead?

"Nowhere of interest. Just a little place in the Goats Rock region." The name meant nothing to me.

"Sounds... fun." I replied. I could hear Alice chuckle on the other end of the line. "Well I have some homework to do now. Call me soon, I love you!"

"As I love you!" she replied. _Do you though?_ The phone in my hand went dead. Rather than sit up stairs and mope, I decided to go fix Charlie's dinner for when he gets back.

- - -

"You've done it again Bells." Charlie said happily, pushing his chair back as I emptied what was left of his meal into the trash. I smirked.

"Dad are you waiting for me to slip up or something?" I asked. Charlie chuckled lightly.

"Something like that." He answered, rising to his feet.

"Dad? Do you knwo anything about the 'Goats Rock' region?" I asked, Alice's words returning to me.

"Sure - it's grizzly country." He replied, leaving the kitchen. I heard him switch the television on but my thoughts were elsewhere. _Why would Alice go camping there?_

- - -

**I was sure I was dreaming. I knew this because I was standing next to Alice as she stood in the middle of an area of woodland. I knew I was dreaming because try as hard I could, I was not able to move. Instead it felt as if I was floating alongside her rather than standing. Alice slowly started to walk forward and I drifted alongside her. It seemed like she was looking for something.**

**After a while she paused - her nostrils flaring as if she had picked up the scent of something. As I watched, she leaned forward into a crouch. Her eyes were locked on something I couldn't see. Faster than my eyes could follow - she sprang. It felt as if I had been teleported. One second I was with Alice as she crouched, the next she was lunging at a giant grizzly bear.**

**The bear roared - the sound making me scream in terror for Alice. If she felt any fear, her ace did not show it. Instead she leapt onto the bear's back, grabbing handfuls of it's fur. The bear roared once more and shook itself - trying to dislodge Alice.**

**As I watched - my heart in mouth - Alice leaned forward and seemed to kiss the back of the bear's neck. The beast roared - the sound laced with pain - yet Alice kept her lips in place. Slowly the bear started to topple forwards, hititng the ground with a loud thud. Alice leapt of it's back and turned it over as if it weighed no more than a feather. The bear's chest rose and fell yet it did not move. Briefly I wondered why it didn't try attack Alice but then she leaned towards the beast's exposed neck. Her exposed teeth flashed silver in the moon's light before they sank into the beast's jugular. As the bear's body started to spasm, Alice looked up. I screamed.**

**Her eyes were glowing.**

I jolted awake, muffling the hysteria that threatened to burst from my lips. The dream had seemed so vivid... so real! In it's realism it had been almost unreal (if that made any sense at all). I took a couple of deep breaths - trying to calm myself. I knew my dream had been brought upon by today's events.

_Jasper's words..._

_Her cold body..._

_Her beauty..._

Of one thing I was absolutely certain now - Alice wasn't human.

**Author's Note:** Couldn't remember the area of mountains that Edward mentioned to Bella in 'Twilight' so if it isn't 'Goats Rock' then don't sue!

Reviews appreciated.

Andy.


	15. Reunion

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the very delayed update - been having to devote a lot of time to my studies so not had much spare for writing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter - as I always say: all comments, reviwes and (constructive) criticisms are appreciated. Here's chapter 15.

**CHAPTER IS FROM ALICE'S POV.**

**15. Reunion.**

I drummed my fingers against the dashboard as I waited for the lights to change, ignoring the impatient sighs from Emmett. The road was deserted at this time in the morning yet I had insisted on driving at the legal speed limit and had stopped at all junctions - something I did not usually do. Emmett had been getting on my nerves all weekend and this was my form of pay back.

It had started with small comments and quips as the trip had began yet this had escalated into blatantly obvious jokes at my expense before the day had even ended. As if I was going to bring Bella along! And no I wasn't goign to use her as a "distraction" when I got bored of hunting - even if my body wanted me too... It hadn't helped that Rosalie had made it very clear on her opinion of my Bella. 'As if we need this right now,' she had said, 'this girl is nothing to the rest of us yet you insist upon risking the family for your own ends.' I had almost ripped ripped her throat out there and then, yet Carlisle had interceeded - foiling my plan. I was glad both he and Esme approved of mine and Bella's relationship, though they had cautioned me about taking as few risks as I could. Edward was on my side (as he had been from the start or so he told me) and Emmett was incredulous for the most part - he could not see why I was so drawn to the human. Jasper was another matter entirely. Every since I had let him drive Bella home he had been distant from the rest of the family - more so than he usually was. I knew he only stuck with the Cullens because of me, yet he obviously knew I was never going to give up Bella for anyone else. He still spoke to me, but there was an odd light in his eyes whenever he directed the conversation towards mine and Bella's relationship....

The light turned to green and I eased my foot down on the gas pedal - pulling away slowly and carefully. The light from the rising sun pierced the clouds, welcoming us home...

- - -

After dropping my family off at the house, I pulled away at a much quicker speed than I had done earlier - tyres kicking up dust and gravel as I floored the accelerator. The dash board clock showed me the time was just approachin 8 am. Bella would be awake by now. The drve took around half an hour at the legal speed limit, I got there in ten minutes. I pulled up to Bella's house and leaped from the car before the engine had even died. I raced up the front drive and knocked on the door. A minute passed, I tried knocking again.

Still no response.

Hesitantly I turned the door handle - it was unlocked. I pushed the door open slightly, my breathing quickening with unease. _Where is she?_ It was not like Bella or Charlie to not answer the door or leave it open if they were out. I debated for a second, pausing halfway through the door when I heard something. My ultra keen senses picked up on it and had made my body respind long before my mind had registered the movement. The next thign I knew I was gliding up the staircase towards Bella's room. Instinctively I reached out to the door handle and rested my hand on it. _Stop right there Cullen!_ I mentally scolded myself, _There may be a good reason why she didn't answer the door_. I stepped back and cluthced the stair rail - more for the familiarity of it than for support. Someone moved on the otherside of the door, the handle clicked downwards. I froze, but then my instincts took over. Before the door had opened an inch, I threw myself over the balcony - landing lightly before darting outside. I stood behind the front door, my breathing even. Footsteps squeaked across the landing and then started to walk downstairs - the sound familiar to me. "Bella?" I called softly, knwong she would hear. The footsteps stopped - seemingly frozen in place before they started to descend again. I pushed the door open again and watched as Bella reached the bottom. Her face was an expressionless mask, yet her eyes told me all I needed to know. Something was wrong.

"Hey," I said, my voice calm despite the turmoil now rolling around in my mind, "you okay?" She nodded and walked over to me. Her scent washed over me - igniting the burning desire for her blood as always. No matter how used to it I tried to get, it still felt as if someone was pouring molten rock down my throat. Bella sighed, her eyes locked onto mine. I could not look away as I gazed into there depths. Bella was struggling over something big, something that could only result in pain. As if to confirm my assessment, Bella spoke.

"Alice we need to talk."

- - -

The woodland clearing behind Bella's house was the same from that night so long ago when I had first followed her home. Bella glanced around, as if to check we were alone before she turned to face me. For a long minute she studied me, then her lips moved.

"Is there anything about you that your not telling me?" she asked, her words shocking me.

"Wh-what like?" I stammered, my usually calm voice shattered. _What does she know?_ I screamed in my head. Bella sat down on a fallen log, her head in her hands.

"What are you Alice?" she whispered. I sta down next to her, my arm reaching out tentatively to touch her shoulder.

"I'm just a girl who is in love with you." I whispered. Bella shook her head.

"No your not." She responded, my hand froze on her shoulder as she continued. "You're extraordinarily beautiful, your skin is cold and as hard as stone... Your not 'just a girl' at all." She looked up at me, her eyes daring me to deny it. "What are you?" I knew she would never drop this subject till I answered her. I had known I would eventually have to reveal what I was to her, but not now... not like this...

"I- I'm..." I paused, collecting my now jumbled thoughts. My head dropped. I'd have to tell the truth, or at least part of it. "I'm not human."

**Author's Note:** And that's chapter 15.

Sorry I took my time getting this on site and sorry for the shortness. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I'm not setting a date/guideline. Will be within a month though.

If you get bored, try reading "Bitten" and (its follow up) "Stolen" by Keeley Armstrong - two great books which have furnished me with several new plot twists I may or may not incorporate into this fiction.

As always, reviews are appreciated as long as you keep it civil (i.e. if you are going to be nasty, at least be polite about it!)

Ciao for now!

Andy


	16. Enchanted

**Author's Note:** Thansk for all the reviews/alerts/favourites so far guys and gals! Here's chapter 16 up a lot sooner than I had originally planned. Chapter is inspired by the song **"Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil** (Link: .com/watch?v=l97nezRRsns), if you get the chance go on YouTube and watch the story version - an awesome video for an awesome song!

**CHAPTER IS FROM BELLA'S POV.**

**16. Enchanted.**

"I- I'm..." Alice paused, her eyes downcast. My pulse quickened with anticipation. "I'm not human." She finished, still not looking up at me. My racing heart skipped a beat, the breath catching in my throat. Alice looked at me through her eye lashes - her face an expressionless mask.

"I knew it..." I whispered, my voice barely louder than the gentle breeze that blew through the woodland clearing. My mind raced at the potential routes my life would take after discovering this new piece of information. "And your family?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Alice nodded, her eyes locked onto mine.

_This is bad... what happens now?_

_I don't know. I wish I didn't know this..._

_But she would have told you something eventually. This is not something you keep secret for too long when your this close._

_But what do I do? Leave her? _My body shuddered with revulsion at the very idea. There was no way I was going to leave her. Alice saw my reaction and a brief flash of pain crossed her face, breaking the mask. "I should go." she said, sounding close to tears. She half turned. Instinctively I reached out and grasped her cold arm.

"Don't go." I said, letting the depths of my emotions show in the two little words. She glanced at my restraining hand, a strange emotion now upon her face. Was it disappointment? Fear? I did not know. I moved my hand from her arm and clasped her hand. Tentatively I squeezed her fingers. "I don't want you to leave me." I whispered.

"I don't want to go..." Alice replied as softly, "But now you know, I have to. I cant risk exposing my family if something happened to you because of me." She sighed, but made no move to get away from me. "If you could see how hard this is for me," she continued, "for wanting to stay with you yet wanting to protect you by leaving." I raised my other hand, shaking slightly, and pressed it against her lips.

"If you left now, it would hurt me more than anything you could ever do to me." I caressed her cheek with my thumb as I continued. "I don't care what you are - I love you." Alice snorted.

"You don't even know what I am. If you did you wouldn't be here."

"Then I'm better off not knowing." I responded, smiling slightly. Alice looked up at me, mirrowing my smile. "For now at least." I finished.

"I can live with that." Alice replied, her smile suddenly mocking.

- - -

For how long we sat there, I do not know. All I was aware of was the amazing person sat beside me. As we talked, Alice had once again become her usual happy self. Eventually my human needs made themselves known to us. Alice laughed as my stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" she teased.

"Only for you!" I replied, my stomach rumbled again. "...and for some pancakes." I contiued. Alice giggled and pulled me to my feet in one swift motion.

"Pancakes at lunchtime?" she asked. I stared at her, confused for a second. She tapped her watch. "It's half past one, Bella." I pouted and started to walk towards the house. Alice fell into step beside me - her lithe dancers walk making me feel a pang of jealousy. I glanced at the driveway as I walked past - checking Charlie wasn't home yet. Luckily he wasn't.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Since we're not going school,what do you want to do?" Alice leaned against the dishwasher.

"Shopping?" she answered. I groaned and began to fix something for my lunch - Alice wasn't hungry.

"Apart from that?" Alice seemed to think for a moment and then a breathtaking smile spread across her face.

"Shopping!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes as she leaned away from the counter and grasped my hand. "Please, please, please, please! You'll be the best girlfriend ever!" She bounced in place with barely surpressed excitement. I gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Yay!" she giggled. Suddenly her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me. Shocked, yet unsurprised, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. All too soon, as always, she broke the contact. "Enchanting..." Alice whispered, her golden eyes glowing warmly. I leaned my head against her marble skin, inhaling her scent. This was heaven.

My stomahc growled and I turned back to the stove, Alice's arms still wrapped around me. Heaven with pancakes.

**Author's Note:** Okay these last two chapters haven't been that great (in my opinion), but I wanted to get them out of the way so I can start on the better stuff. Both have been wayyy too short for my liking, but this was all I was intending to put in these anyway. Not sure when the next update will be, so keep your eyes peeled.

Reviews appreciated!

Andy.


	17. Hunters

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, here's 17 up a lot quicker than I expected it to be.

This chapter is from neither Bella or Alice's point of view - this is a tie in with the visions Alice has received (both of them).

**Disclaimer:** The werewolves in this chapter are more of a crossover between the Lycans in the "Underworld" movies and the werewolves in the "Women of the Otherworld" series by Kelley Armstrong. I didn't want to make them the same as Meyer's shapeshifters - there were wayyy too many plot holes with that storyline in the official version.

**17. Hunters.**

The True Change began the same as it always did. At first it consisted of my skin itching, the tiny hairs on my arms seeming to burrow deeper into my skin. I had at least a minute to get out of my clothes before the True Change began. Piling my clothes amongst the roots of an oak tree, I dropped onto my hands and knees - surrendering myself to the transformation. Light from the full moon overhead was as clear as sunlight to my ultra sharp senses. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to begin.

Though we werewolves could transform at will, we still had to change forms every full moon. The choice wasn't ours to make - some quirk of our bloodline made us do so. Unlike our willing changes, this one was different. For one thing it took longer - a Change took less than a second whereas a True Change (as we called it) could take an agonising three minutes. There was the other difference. When we willing Changed, the pain was over in the time it took to blink - not so bad. True Changes were longer, drawing out the process.

A shudder rippled through my body. _Here we go..._ I thought bitterly, clenching my teeth together to keep myself from screaming and then... Bam! Here's the pain. Pain... how inaccurate a word. Pain was what you felt when you got a splinter lodged in your finger. This was 'being dragged across broken glass with barbed wire wrapped around your ankles' agony. There was a series of snapping sounds as my ribcage cracked and then expanded. A fresh wave of agony rolled through my body, my half transformed fingers digging into the soil instinctively. I could feel each individual hair as it forced its way out of my skin, covering me in dark gray fur from my head to my still forming tail. I fought to keep my mouth clamped shut, knowing my pained shrieks would carry all the way down to the reservation. And none of the Pack wanted that to go through that fiasco again... I could feel my muscles shifting around my body as my limbs lengthened. I opened my eyes as my mouth and nose started to change shape, melding together into a muzzle. I opened my mouth, tasting the blood from the puncture holes my fangs had made. Panting heavily, I stretched - feeling my muscles move in their new positions. I padded over to a nearby pond and glanced at my reflection, the pain now a forgotten memory.

At first glance, my size would make people mistake me for some giant grizzly bear. Those people who weren't already running and were stupid enough to take a second glance would disagree. Luckily for the Pack, most people were too busy getting the hell away to bother checking our species. No one would want to hear reports of wolves bigger than grizzlies stalking the forest at night. I opened my jaws, my fangs flashign silver in the moonlight. My eyes were still the same colour as they had been when I was human - a deep golden browny colour. Anyone who saw them would know I was more than an animal.

I looked up as a wolf howl echoed through the trees, my ultra keen senses noting not only where it came from but also how far away. I recognised the howl and started to run towards its source. Like a ghost, I slipped silently through the trees. Slowing my pace, I walked slowly into the clearing. Sam was waiting there. _Whats up boss?_ I asked mentally, my ears pricked up with interest. Sam was a good two feet bigger than I was and our Pack's Alpha. Kinda like with normal wolves except our Alpha was chosen because of his bloodline rather than because he was the best fighter. Even if we had to fight to be leader, I would never want to go up against Sam in a fight - he was just too damn big.

_I'll tell you when Jared gets here, Paul_. Sam responded. I could the feel the tension in the air and knew this was something big. There was the thundering sound of running paws and then a large shape burst into the clearing.

_Hey guys whats up?_ Jared asked, his nostrils flaring as he skidded to a top in front of us. _I swear the True Changes are getting worse everytime we have them._

_For a pup like you maybe!_ I retorted. Jared leapt at me and nipped my tail.

_At least when __**I**__ first changed __**I**__ didn't bring the whole rez running up to see who was being tortured._ He replied smugly, his eyes glittering with amusement. I growled at the memory. I had barely been able to Change in time before being discovered.

_Can it guys._ Sam cut in wearily, Jared and I looked up at him. Something must really be up since usually he joined in our banter. Sam rose to his feet, his eyes on us. _I changed about half an hour ago and after I finished I found something. A scent leading onto and then off the reservation. It was vampire._ He paused, my mind reeling at his words. If it was vampire then did that mean-?

_Was it a Cullen scent?_ Jared asked, alert now. I watched as Sam nodded his head. _What?!!_ Jared shouted mentally, _If it's Cullen then that means..._ He trailed off but we all knew the implications. If a Cullen had entered our territory then the treaty we had with them was void. The next time we saw a Cullen we woul have to attack.

_Which one was it?_ I asked.

_I'm not sure..._ Sam replied. _But it was one of the newer ones. But I could not tell if it was the blond guy or his mate, the black haired girl._ Silence stretched between us.

_So... what's the plan?_ Jared asked, watching Sam.

_We wait for them to come back. _Sam replied, a hint of steel in his mental tone. _I will not risk our Pack by attacking the Cullens head on. We will wait until they are divided and pick them off one by one._

_That sounds dangerous, won't they realise what is happening after we take down the first one?_ I asked. _Three against six would still result in a loss for us._

_I know, but it won't be long till more people hear the Call of the Hunt and join our Pack._ Sam replied. _We do not have to attack straight away, we shall wait till we have sufficient numbers to stand a chance. Only then will we strike._ I understood his logic immediately. With so many vampires in such a close proximity, it was inevitable that soon our Pack would increase.

The battlelines had been formed, our strategy set in motion. All we had to do now was wait. I could almost feel sorry for the first Cullen to cross our paths.

Almost, but not quite.

**Author's Note:** This was a refreshing change for me to write, so expect more chapters from Paul's point of view as the story progresses.

Reviews appreciated.

Andy


	18. Enigma

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the reviews for chapter 17 - I'm glad most of you liked my version of the werewolves. Here's chapter 18. The more observant of you may have noticed I have bumped the rating of this chapter (again). It will stay at this rating as I may (in future) attempt to cover the more ermm... "physical aspects" of Bella and Alice's relationship. Be advised I won't turn this into smut (I hate the heavily sex based fictions) but readers of nervous disposition beware!

**CHAPTER IS FROM ALLICE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**18. Enigma**

I watched as Bella sighed, scratching her head as she puzzled over the question in front of her. My own homework had been finished in seconds - courtesy of a perfect memory and centuries of answering the same questions. For now I could sit her an ogle Bella for as long as I liked. The sleeves of Bella's tan coloured cardigan were rolled up, showing off her pale skin. The garment fit her body snugly - emphasising the curves that men loved and women envied - and I knew Bella was only wearing it because I had brought it. The pale skin around her throat was bare to the elements and I could see the steady coursing of her sweet smelling blood through her veins. I longed to reach out and touch the pulse point in her throat, to draw her close and smother her neck in gentle kisses. Any other time I knew Bella would love my attentions, but not right now... or at least at this very second. She looked up and caught my eye, a frown marring her pretty features. "What?" she asked, she had been working for the last hour non-stop.

"Nothing..." I replied, smiling sweetly in a way I knew would irritate her more. Bella pouted, she looked so adorable when she was pissed off.

"It's obviously not 'nothing'," she responded, "what do you want?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "You." I replied, grinning mischievously. I leaned forwards and crawled towards Bella, stopping half a foot from her. I heard her breathing quicken despite her annoyance. Blood flooded into her cheeks, setting my parched throat aflame with thirst. I ignored her blushing and leaned towards her, rubbing my head against her neck like a cat while I made low purring noises deep in my throat. Bella's heartbeat started to thump erratically and my smile widened at her reaction.

"Cut it out..." Bella whispered breathlessly, one hand reaching out in a feeble attempt to push me away.

"Whyyy?" I teased, pushing her homework aside as I forced her back against the sofa she had previously been leaning against.

"Because I still have homework to do," she answered lamely, "and because I don't want to at the moment..." she continued.

"I beg to differ." I purred, pulling her arms around my neck. I ignored the thirst raging in my throat and slowly leaned forward to kiss her. Bella saw my intentions and tried to turn her head to avoid my lips. She knew as well as I did that if I kissed her the homework would be the last thing on her mind for a while... I growled playfully and continued on regardless. My lips pressed against Bella's - the feeling like marble against silk. Bella moaned softly in her throat as her soft lips melded around my own, her eyes closed with bliss. I could feel the blood flowing faster as her heart rate increased - giving this kiss a dangerous edge. For Bella at least. I pulled away, breaking the contact before it got too much. I felt Bella's arms tighten, trying futilely to keep my lips locked against hers. Bella opened her eyes and licked her lips enticingly.

"I hate it when you do that." she whispered, clearly disgruntled.

"Do what? Kiss you?" I responded playfully, "Fine I won't kiss you aga-"

"No!" Bella cut in hurriedly, blushing again. "I meant breaking away like that." She paused and shifted into a more comfortable position. Gently she pulled me onto her lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt her sigh, the movement pressing her chest against my back - the contact making me want to turn and ravage her. Like most vampires I had a high sex drive, but I had to be careful around Bella. She was human - too fragile for a thing like me. "It's like you can't or don't want to touch me for too long."

"Mmm..." I mumbled in a half hearted attempt to avoid talking. I knew where Bella was going with this. It was the same as the night after when I had admitted I was not human.

"What are you Alice?" Bella asked. I froze momentarily. Bella felt my reaction. "Please tell me," she begged, "I want to know."

"Can't you just let it go Bella?" I asked, leaning away from her body though her arms were still wrapped around my waist. _I don't want to scare you away..._ I added in the privacy of my head. "Won't you let me be a little bit enigmatic?" I added in a teasing voice, lessening the impact of my last words. "If I tell you I won't be mysterious anymore! Don't do that to me Bella!" I pretended to shudder while inside I hoped like hell she would just let the matter be.

"You'll always be a mystery to me, Ali." Bella chuckled lightly, one hand moving from my waist to stroke the back of my head. I knew she was grinning since she knew I hated that nickname. "But one I'll work out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't." I responded sharply. I sighed and leaned back into her arms. I looked around for a distraction. "Besides, it seems you're too busy to find out tonight." I continued.

"Why's that?"

"You still have homework to do." I knew it was lame, but hey! She had tried, unsuccessfully, to use that one on me earlier.

"You're terrible!" Bella mocked, pressing her lips against my hair. I turned in her grip so she could kiss my lips. Once more, her closeness ignited the thirst in my throat.

- - -

An hour later, Charlie arrived and I made my goodbyes - knowing full well that Charlie was still uncomfortable with the idea of his daughter dating another female. Though he didn't show it around Bella, I knew from the way his body tensed minutely whenever me and Bella would touch in his presence. To save him from any added pressure, I made sure I kept my visits short while he was still coping. Bella didn't mind since I always made it up to her by turning up in her room once Charlie had gone to sleep. Nothing happened on these occasions - no matter how much my body wanted to. I would break her and I knew I could never do something so selfish to put her at risk - even if she was more than willing. Since finding out about my being non-human, something had changed in the girl I loved. It was as if a primal force had suddenly been released within the girl's body - making her more bold around me.

"Bella stop..." I murmured as Bella's hands roamed over my body. Her hair tickled my face as she kissed her way across my face and neck. I could smell her arousal which, combined with her mouth watering scent, did nothing to help my self control. _Maybe I led her on too much earlier..._ I mused. One of her hands started to work its way slowly up my chest, scattering my thoughts. I gasped as Bella squeezed my breast, the action sending an electrical jolt through my entire body. My body arched off the bed in response, lifting both of us. Gradually my resolve began to slip. As if sensing this, Bella redoubled her assault on my body. There was no way I could fight it, but I had to try. One hand still cupping my breast, Bella's over hand started to slowly slide my t-shirt up my body. I froze, giving her the time to move it up a couple more inches. _I have to stop... I have to stop..._ I chanted over and over in my head, yet my body was reluctant to do so. The beast inside me growled with anticipation at the contact and the promise of what was coming next. _I can't do this! Not now!_ I berated myself mentally. With one last effort, I gathered my remaining will power. "No Bella..." I whispered more fiercly this time, pushing her to one side of the bed. Bella pouted and tried to climb atop me once more, but I was ready for that. I gently eased her back down and curled up at her side, my arm across her waist as both a comfort and a further restraint.

"Why not?" she whispered, her voice more than a little peeved. "I want this and I know you do." I knew she was referring to the look that apparently came into my eyes whenever I let things go on a bit too long. Bella had said it was a look both predatory and seductive. I had regained control that night, but since then I knew Bella was never fooled whenever I claimed to not be in the mood.

"I know." I whispered, tilting my head to look at her face. The moonlight streamed through the still open window, making her face glow with an ethereal light. Bella sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Then why- ?" She began to ask, but I reached up and pressed a finger softly against her lips.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." I said softly, "I love you too much to risk losing control around you." Understanding crossed her features, yet she still looked disgruntled. I disentangled my arm and sat up in one seemingly linked movement. "Besides its time for me to go since you need your sleep." I removed my finger and quickly kissed her before she could protest.

"You only just got here..." Bella grumbled as we broke apart.

"Bella, it's three in the morning." I laughed. "I've been here for the last five hours." I leapt to my feet and walked over to the window. I turned and looked back at Bella, smirking as I watched her eyes roam over my body. "I'll see you later."

"Love you." Bella sighed wistfully.

"As I love you." I replied, blowing her a kiss before leaping from the window. I landed lightly outside - making only the softest of thuds which even a vampire would have been hard pressed to hear. Sparing one last glance at the window, I turned and started to run.

A light rain started to fall as I ran up the steps of my family's home some five minutes later. On the way up I paused, my nostrils flaring. A strange scent was on the door post nearest to me. Leaning closer, I sniffed and instantly wished I hadn't. Ugh! The post stunk with a smell similar to wet dog almost as bad as... I froze. No, there was no way one of them would have been around here. I backtracked down the stairs and sniffed once more. The scent led to the post and then away by a different route. I didn't know why I had missed it before - maybe I hadn't considered the possibility of a werewolf coming this far over the boundary line. I darted back up the steps and practically knocked the door down. I breathed in deeply - there were no smells to indicate a werewolf had come into the property itself. An indistinct shape flitted into the room from the corner of my eye and I turned, a growl rising instinctively in my throat.

"You know it's getting tiresome you growling at me all the time, Ali." Edward drawled, grinning at me.

"Well if you hadn't been warned about our guest you would growl too!" I snapped, straightening out of my crouch. A frown marred Edward's face.

"Guest?"

"The werewolf." Edward's grin returned.

"Nice joke Ali, you know they don't come off the rez. It would breach the treaty."

"Have you been outside lately?" I growled, sick of his teasing. Edward shook his head.

"What's this about a werewolf?" Carlisle's voice suddenly rang out. I looked around to see that the rest of our family had gathered around us.

"I just came in." I said quickly before Edward could speak. "The whole place out there stinks of werewolf." Carlisle's face froze momentarily.

"Impossible." he whispered. "That would breach the treaty, like Edward just said."

"Go smell for yourself." I muttered, watching Edward as he strode purposely towards the doorway. Less than a heartbeat later he came back in, his face a frozen mask.

"She's right." he whispered, shocked. "Carlisle? What does this mean?"

"It could mean many things, each more implausible than the last." Carlisle replied. "It might be a warning to us, a threat or there may be a new werewolf in Forks - one with no allegiances with the reservation." He paused for a second, allowing his words to sink in. "Out of them all, the last one is least likely."

Emmett spoke up suddenly. "If what your saying is true, then does hat mean the treaty has been breached?" I saw him glance down at Rose. "Are we under attack?" Rose reached up and touched his cheek, her features mirroring his concern. She seemed unable to speak. This news was bad if even _Emmett_ was taking it seriously. Then again, he was always like this whenever something put Rosalie in danger. Thankfully these occasions were rare.

"We don't know that yet." Carlisle answered. "But it would be foolish to presume it hasn't." A thought flashed across my mind.

"Bella-" I began, but Carlisle cut me off.

"Bella will be fine." he said calmly, "The wolves don't hunt people, only vampires." I relaxed at his words, but a small part of me worried about exposing Bella to this potential threat.

But was it a threat? A warning maybe?

Or worse?

**Author's Note:** Okay that's it for today. Thanks for reading!

Andy.


	19. Guardian Angel

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favourites and story alerts so far - it's always nice to check my inbox and find a host of emails from the site informing me of these little things. Here's chapter 19 - may be a few spelling errors since this was done on Notepad rather than an application with a spell checker (MS Word still hates my laptop!).

**Note:** This chapter contains some smut. You will see it coming (no pun intended) so you can choose whether or not to read/skip that section.

This was my first attempt at writing smut/"sexual interactions" so don't laugh too much!

**This chapter contains a mix of both Alice's and Bella's points of view.**

**19. Guardian Angel**

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

The dawn chorus of the local birds awoke me the next morning, their joyous cries heralding the start of a new day. I kept my eyes firmly shut and listened - reveling in the momentary joy of being alive. Mildly warm air blew through my open window, yet the room was not light enough for it to be sunny outside. Sighing softly I turned in my duvet. My trailing arm struck something cold and solid, my eyes flying open at the contact. Alice's golden eyes stared into my own from where she was propped on the edge of the bed. "Hey..." I whispered.

"Hey..." Alice replied, a sad smile crossing her breathtaking features. "Sleep well?" I nodded, watching her. I could spend forever watching her and I would never have enough time to fully to appreciate her beauty. The way her pale skin seemed to glow the in the dim light... the warmth of her golden eyes... the perfect features of her face... My guardian angel given physical form. Glancing past her I could see my clock on the wall. It was only just gone five in the morning, Charlie would be down at his usual fishing spot with Billy around about now. As the thought formed in my mind, I became aware of a strange feeling seeming to radiate from Alice, compelling me to move closer.

Slowly I reached out, my hand tracing the outline of her jaw. "You okay?" I asked gently. Alice grasped my hand and turned it so she could kiss my palm - her cool lips gently brushing my skin. Slowly she began to kiss her way up my arm - her eyes still locked on mine. I smile timidly, confused yet enjoying the attention. Alice rose from beside me in one graceful motion till she was perched over my body - not stopping her kisses as they reached my shoulder. I lay back, my eyes closing as her lips worked their way towards my neck. The kisses paused momentarily and then began anew - working their way down my collarbone towards my chest. I gasped in surprise, my eyelids fluttering open. This wasn't something Alice usually did or even allowed for that matter. "Alice? What are you-?" I began to ask.

"Do you love me Bella?" Alice cut in, emphasing each word with a kiss. She had reached the top of my ribcage now and didn't seem inclined to stop there. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing became ragged.

"Of course I do." I whispered, watching her. _Somethings wrong..._ I thought, _There's no way she'd be like this usually..._ Alice had always limited the intimacy of our relationship and though I welcomed her attentions - I didn't want her to do something she'd regret later. Alice paused her kisses again, straddling my waist - some subconcious part of my brain noting that she had changed clothes since I'd fallen asleep. She reached down and grasped the thin fabric of the t-shirt I wore to bed. Her thumbs started to make small circles between my breasts - innocent for now yet promising more... Alice looked up into my eyes and I gasped once more at what I saw there: longing... need... but mostly pain and indecision.

"Do you trust me?" Alice breathed, the grip she had on my top becoming firmer. I knew that the flimsy material would hold no resistance if she chose to rip it off me. My mouth dried and couldn't find my voice, so instead I nodded. Alice sighed and leaned forwards to kiss me on the lips, her lips as hard and cold as the rest of her body. I felt her fingernails break the fabric of my t-shirt, stopping just short of my skin. Hooking her fingers through the holes her nails had made, Alice ripped my shirt open with savage twists of her wrists. I shuddered delicately, more from anticipation than the cool morning air which now wafted over my exposed breasts.

"Alice?" I asked in a soft voice, "Are you sure you want to-?" I trailed off at the end.

"Please..." Alice growled huskily. "I need this..." Her golden eyes were still locked onto mine, yet her hands seemed to move of their own accord. Letting go of the now ruined shirt, Alice reached up and gently cupped my breasts in her hands. Softly she began to tease my nipples which responded instantly to her touch. I closed my eyes and revelled in the sensatiosn she was visiting upon my body. Oh how I had longed for this moment... Suddenly Alice's cold hands withdrew and I sighed. _Maybe she's having second thoughts..._ I opened my eyes and was greeted by a glorious sight.

Alice was still perched atop me, her cold weight pressing down gently on my abdomen. I watched as her hands reached up slowly and started to undo the buttons of her blouse, a predatory smile upon her lips as she caught me watching. With exagerated slowness, she reached the last button and let her blouse part. Though her chest was not fully exposed, the sight heightened my arousal more than if she had just ripped her own shirt off like she had done with mine. I licked my dry lips and watched as Alice shrugged out of her blouse, the fabric falling onto my bed with barely a whisper. My gaze went straight to the swell of Alice's breasts, as pale as the rest of her body. Though her's were not as large as mine, they seemed more feminine and entrancing. I leaned forwards and reached out to touch the pale mounds of flesh in front of me. Lighty I traced my hands over her chest and was rewarded with a soft moan. Encouraged, I started to rub my hands more roughly across her chest yet avoided her nipples which were hardening with Alice's obvious arousal. With each pass of my hand, her breathing became more ragged. After a few seconds of teasing, Alice's hand shot out and grasped my wrist - guiding it to her nipple. I looked up at Alice, a smile crossing my face as I took in the frustration etched on her features. As soon as her hand released mine, I tried to pull it back. At once her hands returned, now guiding both of mine to each breast. Though I was sorely tempted to fondle Alice's perfect assets, I had another plan in mind.

Leaning forwards till I was sitting up, I twisted our bodies suddenly so that she was laying were I was before. Discarding the tattered remains of my t-shirt on top of Alice's blouse, I leaned over my lover's body - one arm braced to support my weight while the other traced light circles around her belly button. Starting at her lips, I slowly kissed my way down her body - teasing her in the exact same way she had teased me earlier. This time, when I got to her breasts I kissed each nipple - pausing briefly to toy the hardened flesh with my teeth. Alice groaned and wrapped her arms around the back of my head, holding me in place. Alternating from one breast to the other, I mixed kisses with gentle licks and nibbles. As I did this, my free hand (that Alice seemed to have forgotten about) started to slip under Alice's short skirt, stopping as it reached her panties. I paused my kisses and looked up at Alice's face. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to sense my gaze as she nodded - giving me permission. I slipped my hand under the flimsy material - soaked with Alice's arousal. Gently I ran my fingers over the opening of her sex, teasing the delicate outer folds. Alice shuddered gently at the contact, her arms slipping to my waist to pull me tighter to her. Pleased by this reaction, I slowly eased one finger into Alice's core. Alice gasped, her mouth gaping open. I slipped a second in with the first, marvelling at the difference in temperature compared to Alice's skin. While her skin may be cold as ice, inside Alice burned like wild fire. I drew my fingers back slowly - leaving just the tips inside her - before thrusting them back in. Alice moaned deep in her throat as I started to thrust faster, her inner muscles gripping my fingers. Her hands slipped from my waist and grabbed the edge of my pyjama bottoms, easing them down. I shifted my position, leaning far enough to the side so that she could get them off yet close enough so I could still keep up a steady rythum. With a flick of her wrist, Alice disgarded my pyjama bottoms to the side of the bed - her other arm reached up and pulled me on top of her. I yelped with surprise as I crashed onto Alice's stone body, my fingers slipping from her. Pulling my face to meet hers, Alice licked her tongue over the edge of my lips. I parted my mouth, letting her in. Her tongue darted like a serpent in my mouth, battling with my own. I broke the contact, thin threads of saliva still connecting our mouths. Meeting her eyes I raised my fingers to my mouth - still coated in Alice's nectar. I moaned appreciatively at the flavour - Alice tasted divine.

Smiling at my reaction, Alice shifted under me - bringing her thigh into contact with my sex. I gasped as the touch sent a surge of electricity up my spine. Alice's smile widened and she gently eased me up so I was sitting on her thigh. Instinctively I jerked my hips, grinding my sex against her leg in an effort to release my pent up frustration. Alice's hands suddenly grasped my ass, lifting me off of her leg. I groaned and looked down at her. "Do you want this?" she asked, her eyes smouldering.

"Yes..." I groaned, fighting against her impossibly strong hold. No matter how much I struggled, I could not move an inch.

"Then ask me..." Alice continued huskily.

"For fuck's sake!" I half growled. Alice didn't respond. Instead she rose up onto her knees and moved her leg to gently rub along my sex before lowering it again. I groaned, my hips bucking against nothing.

"Ask nicely then." My lover purred.

"Please Alice!" I begged, "Please!" Alice smirked briefly, leaning forwards to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around my neck, holding her tight as she lowered me down. Shifting me slightly, Alice brought my thigh into contact with her sex - mirroring my position. Slowly she started to rub her sex against my thigh. My body needed no further encouragement and I started to grind my hips against her - seeking the release we both sought. Gradually Alice began to pick up the pace, grinding against me as desperately as I assailed her.

As I repeatedly slammed my hips against Alice's thigh, I became distantly aware of a burning in my loins. The sensation was almost overwhelming in its need to be satisfied. As if in response I started to thrust my sex against Alice with renewed intensity, my eyes closing as I concentrated. Alice's lips were suddenly upon mine and I could feel the urgency in them as surely as I could feel her sweet nectar trickling down my thigh. She was close too. The burning increased and I gasped as my inner muscles contracted. "Oh God!" I moaned between Alice's kisses, my eyes still closed.

"Say my name!" I heard my lover hiss, her voice laced with lust. Her lips were at my neck now, kissing it in such a way that was bound to leave a mark. Her teeth brushed briefly against my skin - the added sensation sending me over.

"Alice!" I practically screamed her name as I came. The rolling waves of my orgasm washing through my entire being. I hung limply in Alice's arms - my eyes wide and staring as my mouth gaped in aftershock. My girlfriend continued to grind her sex against my thigh, oblivious to my sudden change. I felt her head burrow into my shoulder and her muffled shout as her own orgasm overtook her. Exhausted, we both fell back onto the sweat drenched bed - Alice's arms wrapped protectively around me. Gradually my breathing slowed enough to speak. "Ermm... wow!" I murmured weakly.

I could feel Alice's chest rising and falling smoothly. "Just 'wow'?" she whispered teasingly.

"That was... I can't describe it." I replied. "Wow will do for now." I felt Alice's cold lips press against my hair and I snuggled closer to her. I peeked up to see her looking down at my face, a content smile on her lips. Maybe it was just my imagination, but her eyes seemed darker than they had before...

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

I cradled Bella's sleeping form against my chest, listening to steady pumping of her heart in attempt to calm my racing my mind. How could I have been so careless? I could have killed her. I knew this, but nooo - I had to irrationally go and risk her life by sleeping with her. What had happened at home last night had sent my mind into a spiral of worry about myself, my family and Bella. Especially my Bella. After finding the werewolf scent on our doorway I had tried to scan the future to see what this event would lead to. Usually my visions came at will, but this time nothing had happened. It was as if some eternal force was blocking my power - rendering me useless. Startled I had rushed back to Bella's house, not knowing what I would find when I got there. Seeing that she was as safe as I'd left her had eased some of my stress and I had tried once more to use my gift. The same result again - nothing. Wary now, I had resolved to stay with Bella till my powers returned. At first the thirst had been an annoyance, but after a while it had faded into some sub part of my mind and I was able to stay by her side throughout the night. Knowing she was safe hadn't eased the worry in my unbeating heart, though, and I had spent the night torturing myself with the potential consequences of my loss of power.

And then she had woken up and we ended up sleeping with each other. Despite the worry still festering in my heart, I grinned. It had been beyond believable. Who would have known that two women could love each other in such a spectacular fashion? I certainly hadn't. My past liasons with Jasper had made me think that penetration was needed for sex to make it enjoyable for both parties, but what had happened with Bella had shown that it wasn't the only way. Briefly my thoughts flickered to Jasper. What would he think of what had just happened? Would he understand and be suppportive or would he get more jealous? He made it blatantly obvious that he thought I would snap out of my current "phase" and be his partner in unlife once more. I sighed and leaned forwards to press my lips against Bella's hair. Life was never simple and eternal life was worse.

Bella moaned softly at the contact and snuggled closer against my body, a content smile upon her face. The fact that we were still naked didn't bother me in the slightest. Our love making had shown me that I could control my more basic instincts and cravings under even the most emense pressure. Maybe my lapse in self control hadn't been a bad thing after all. I stopped and shook my head. I shouldn't think like that. I had been lucky this time but who was it to say that it might go wrong next time - especially now that I seemed to be losing my ability to predict the future.

Out of the coner of my eye, I saw a darkened shape appear behind the curtains. Acting on instinct, I twisted my body slightly to block whatever it was from Bella. A low snarl escaped through my lips - quiet enough to keep Bella from hearing but loud enough to let the intruder know not to come any closer.

"Alice?" I heard a familiar voice ask. _Carlisle!_ Instantly I relaxed.

"Yes?" I replied, watching my step-father-in-death's form slowly pull the curtain back. If he was bothered by the sight of me and Bella in bed, he gave no outward sign.

"Alice, its Jasper." He spoke the words the next words quickly. "He's gone."

**A/N:** Okay that's it for today - didn't aim for the cliff hanger but the story turned out that way. I'm going to structure more chapters like this in future - switching between the view points - since it allows me to cover more of the story in each chapter instead of writing a seperate chapter to deal with each person.

_**Little advert here:**_ Visit "Spirit of the Pheonix" 's profile if you support the joy that is Bellice pairings and join her Polyvore groups!

Reviews appreciated - constructive crticisms/tips even more (once again, please keep it civil).

Andy.


	20. Amends

**A/N:** Okay thanks to twilightrockslove14, Jits, ladyGranger75, Emryk Cullen, Inkfire, Spirit of the Pheonix (Yes, but will it happen now Alice can't see the future?), Bara-no-Shikyo, Little Miss Risky, Jo-Jo Sinful (I didn't intend to have a cliffie ending, it just happened) and ocaptnmycaptn (Thanks!) for the reviews. Here's chapter 20! Sorry for the delayed update - been out quite a lot lately drinking with my friends to celebrate the arrival of the summer holidays.

**20. Amends**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

"Gone?" I repeated, dazed. "Where? When? Why?" Carlisle sighed and stepped down from the window ledge, his movements graceful yet at the same time hinting at hidden power. He sat down on the edge of Bella's bed.

"I thought you might be able to tell me that." He replied, his golden eyes piercing into my own. I felt a twinge of shame at his words. He obviously didn't know about the loss of my powers, I had been in too much of a rush last night to get to Bella to tell my adoptive family. I'd have to tell him. Before I could open my mouth to speak, he continued. "As for why he left, I think it obvious don't you?" He gestured with one arm towards Bella who was still asleep, curled against my chest. "Isabella has caused quite the commotion since she came to Forks." His smile was gentle, yet his eyes glittered with amusement.

"Jasper is jealous of her." I mumbled weakly. "We were never true soul mates - it was more out of convenience our previous relationship. But then I saw Bella..." I trailed off at the end. There was no point going over what he already knew.

"Alice, I'll stand by any decision you make - that's what family do." I smiled briefly at his words. The Cullens were the closest thing I had ever had to a proper family - I had no recollection of my human life. "But it was foolish of you to prolong that charade for as long as you did. You may not have feelings for Jasper but he does for you." His words sliced me to the core and my head bowed in shame. I couldn't deny their truth but, as is often the case, the truth hurts more than any lie could. But what was I to say? I had agreed to Jasper's proposal out of need. I had never known what lust or love was and Jasper had been a willing conduit of the later. The need for closeness... The need for physical intimacy... These had been things I understood well, but not love. I thought I had loved Jasper until Bella had shown me otherwise. I sighed and regained my composure, looking up at Carlisle once more. He continued, as if he hadn't noticed the effect his words had. "Of course Esme is torn - she's ecstatic for you yet unhappy for Jasper, it's quite funny to watch sometimes." He regarded me for a moment, a silent question in his eyes.

"I don't know where Jasper is, I can't see it." I stated bluntly. Carlisle frowned.

"Why's that do you think? Indecision? Maybe he knows you'll be watching and-"

"I can't see anything anymore." I cut in, watching his reaction. Carlisle froze midsentence, his eyes staring into my own.

"Your visions? They've gone?" He asked. I nodded in response. Carlisle rose from the bed and started pacing across the carpet. "How can this be? Do these gifts fade over time? Impossible else the Volturi would have become useless by now." He turned to face me once more. "It must be something else; some external influence must be blocking your abilities."

"That's what I thought."

"Maybe-" Carlisle stopped and glanced at Bella. I looked down as she yawned, her eyelids fluttering. "We'll talk more later." Carlisle whispered before darting from the window. I heard the soft thud of his landing and then silence. Gently I stroked Bella's cheek, coaxing her from the point between sleep and wakening that she now occupied. She sighed gently, opening her eyes. _Gods above she is so beautiful!_ I crowed mentally as she smiled.

"Hey..." I whispered.

"Hey..." she replied, snuggling closer to my body. She gasped. "Alice you're naked!" I grinned at her outburst.

"You are too" I pointed out, running my hand down her back for emphasis. Bella shivered.

"I thought I was dreaming what happened this morning..." She mumbled, blushing. She rolled over until she was on top of me, her warm weight pressing down onto my unmoving skin. Her hair cascaded around her face as she leaned forwards to kiss me, one warm wrapped around my waist while the other traced lightly across my chest. I moaned, the sound echoing deep in my throat as a warm feeling swept through my body to smoulder between my legs. Instinctively I parted them. _No! Not now..._ I scolded myself as my hands started to rub Bella's back more vigorously. Bella stopped kissing me and laid her cheek against mine. Relief and disappointment warred in my mind as my breathing calmed. Bella's hand, still tracing light circles on my chest, began to shift lower and my breathing quickened once more. Her gentle touch reached down to my hips, the feeling of her skin on mine was like electricity. Suddenly Bella's phone started to buzz. We both groaned in disappointment as Bella sat up and retrieved her phone. The duvet slipped from her as she did so, letting me ogle her body. As I watched, Bella frowned as she looked at the caller's I.D. before pressing the answer button.

"Jess? What's up?" she asked, her voice cautious.

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

"Err I just wanted to apologise Bella." Jessica's voice crackled over the phone. I could feel Alice's eyes roaming over my body, so I turned slightly away so she couldn't see me blush. "And I wanted to make it up to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I answered, startled now as her words sunk in. "What brought this on?" I didn't hear a sound from the bed, yet suddenly Alice was standing beside me. I was about to turn and scold her but then her arms wrapped themselves around my waist - silencing me. I shivered not from the coolness of her touch, but her closeness. _It's amazing, we spent the morning together yet everytime she touches me it's like the first..._ I mused contentedly in my head. Lost in my thoughts I had almost forgotten Jess on the phone.

"-and then Lauren was like 'Well I don't think it's natural' and then she went on about how everyone had abandoned us for you and that we should get back at you by spreading rumours and stuff-" I let her ramble on, knowing she wanted to get it all off her chest. I glanced at Alice, who had her head cocked to the side slightly - obviously listening to Jess. She caught my gaze and smiled impishly, making my heart thunder loudly in my chest. It sounded like Jess was reaching the end of her explanation so I tried to concentrate on the phone instead of my lover. "-then last night she was like 'If you want to hang out with freaks and lesbians then do it' and I was like 'I will'. We haven't spoken since. What I'm basically asking, Bella, is can you forgive me? I was a bitch! A stupid, homophobic bitch!" The last word came out as a choked sob. Even though I hadn't followed some of the conversation (okay I'll admit it - _most_ of the conversation) my heart went out to the girl.

"Jess... I can't just forgive you in an instant for how you acted." I began slowly.

"I know that!" She cut in. "That's why I want to make it up to you! Please?" I sighed, defeated yet somewhat elated.

"What did you have in mind?" I grinned despite myself.

"Well how about I take you shopping? Alice can come too." I felt movement beside me and then Alice was on her knees in front of me, bobbing her head manically while her hands were raised in begging gesture. I turned my head, but quick as lightning her hands darted up and gently cupped my face - turning it slightly so I could her see her pouting in mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes, before answering Jess.

"Yeah I think Alice might like that..." I muttered defeatedly into the phone. Jess laughed at my tone.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure." I replied. Alice jumped to her feet and kissed me on the cheek. I turned my head, trying to find her lips but she danced backwards - a teasing light in her honey eyes.

"Great! See ya soon!" The phone cut off in my hand.

- - -

About two hours later, we were cruising along in Jessica's car. The sun was obscured by thick clouds yet the air was stuffily warm, so we had the windows rolled down. Whiney rock music blasted from the stereo and both Alice and Jess were singing along in the front seats. It had been a tense first few moments - Jess had apologised over and over to Alice about her behaviour. Alice had smiled and hugged Jess, kissing her lightly on the cheek which had made Jess blush bright red yet I could tell she was thankful that she was so completely forgiven by the girl she had previously ridiculed. "So where shall we go first?" Jess shouted over her stereo, glancing quickly at me before turning her attention to the road as we entered the centre of Port Angeles.

"Anywhere!" I shouted back.

"Alice?" Jess asked.

"There!" Alice shouted, pointing at a random shop as we flashed past. She looked back at me, a wide smile on her face, obviously looking forward to this more than I was. Jess pulled into a vacant parking space, rolling up her windows. The air was still uncomfortably warm and close. Alice hopped out of the passenger side and opened my door for me, making Jess roll her eyes. She reached down and pulled me from my seat, still smiling from earlier. Interlacing our fingers together, we took off after Jess who had started to walk towards the shop - Alice part jogging, part dragging me in her haste to catch up. I groaned as I saw it was a clothes shop, both Alice and Jess shot me an annoyed glance. They couldn't understand my aversion to clothes, but then again they didn't have my bad luck. No uncoordinated person wanted to attract with eye catching clothes attention when they could fall flat on their face at a moments notice - especially if said clothes were particularly revealing.

- - -

Half an hour later, we had moved onto yet another clothes shop. Against my better judgement, I had allowed myself to be coaxed into buying several items of clothing I knew I would never wear in public. Lost with my thoughts, it took me a moment to register that Alice had let go of my hand. Hastily I looked around for her, yet she had disappeared. I stumbled over to wear Jess was admiring a pair of faded blue jeans on top of a sales counter. "Hey Jess you seen Alice?" I asked once she noticed my approach.

"Yeah, she's standing right behind you." Jess replied, a wicked gleam in her eye. Wary now, I turned to look for my girlfriend.

"Boo!" Alice shouted, her face inches from mine. Gasping I staggered backwards into Jess, ignoring her protests as I used her as a support.

"Alice!" I growled. "Don't do that!" She ignored me and raised the item of clothing in her hand. It was a figure hugging white night gown, made from silk by the look of it.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding it against herself. My mouth dried as my mind imagined her in only that item of clothing...

"It looks gorgeous!" Jess said happily. Alice smirked and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella?" She asked huskily. My heart thumped an erratic beat as she stared at me through her long lashes - eyes smouldering.

"It ermm looks nice." I stuttered out eventually. Alice laughed lightly and winked.

"You're the only one who'll get to see me in it..." She teased. My face flushed bright red and I heard Jess giggle.

"Aww you're so lucky Bella!" Jess teased as glared at her. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and turned to look back at Alice. The garment was still raised to her body, but she was staring outside the shop.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly, "Alice? What is it?" She glanced at me briefly.

"Jasper." she stated simply.

**A/N:** Okay that's it for today. Evil cliff hanger I know, but chapter 21 may surprise you when I get it written, say no more!

Please review! Like all writers I see reviews as a sign that people actually read my writings.

Andy.


	21. Confusion

**A/N:** Here's chapter 21! Thanks to Inkfire, Emryk Cullen, Roonie, zombieluvr, Rain Addict CM (Haha that may change...), PureWings, belwight, morte206 (Haha, welcome back!), ocaptnmycaptn, candyhunter (Haha how can I refuse that?) and xshoebugx for reviewing the last chapter!

**21. Confusion**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

I stared at Jasper, he stared back. As I watched, he overcame his shock and smiled - raising a hand as if in greeting. I unlocked my jaw and growled, the sound low and threatening. I knew he heard me, but instead of backing off he started to walk towards the shop entrance. What the hell?!! Instantly I tensed, positioning myself ever so slightly in front of Bella and Jess. The shop door opened and Jasper's scent - a deep honeysuckle smell - washed over me. I scrutinised his every movement as he approached. Without my sight I could take no chances after the last vision I had received of him. Sure and confident, Jasper paced over to where we waited.

"Alice!" He exclaimed in joy as he reached us, "Bella! It's been too long!" Out of the corner of the corner of my eye I saw Bella shudder slightly, but then smile. I wondered at this. _Could she know about my vision of Jasper?-_ Impossible! I had never told her that else she would have ran from the shop screaming the moment he walked in. Jasper reached and hugged me politely before hugging Bella. I snarled as he embraced her for longer than was necessary - the sound only loud enough for him to hear. Jasper's grin widened as he turned to survey Jess who stood unnoticed. "And who is this?" He enquired, his eyes lighting up with curiosity. Jess blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Bella glanced at me and a look of unspoken understanding passed between us.

"Jasper, quit the act!" I growled, making Jess jump in surprise. Jasper leaned against the counter near Jess, as if he didn't notice her proximity. Jess certainly did as she moved quite obviously to stand a little closer to him. I saw the corner of Jasper's mouth twitch in the smallest of smiles for half a second as he also noted this. "You're weren't like this." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You mean before you split up with me?" He sighed. "Circumstances change which force us all to adapt, Ali, you know that." I knew he was talking about my second sight, but I let it pass. Instead I grabbed his arm and towed him away from Bella and Jess. Once we were out of earshot I turned on him.

"Yes and because of those 'circumstances' I am not letting Bella out of my sight." I growled, shoving him up against a rack of dresses. "Not till you stop your quest to kill her." Jasper's eyes popped out in surprise.

"Kill her-? You mean Bella?" He frowned, his scars knotting together in to a tangled mass. "As petty as I can be sometimes, I would never go out of my way to kill her." He stared into my eyes, silently pleading for me to believe him. _Ha! As if I would be fooled so easily..._

"I saw you in a vision..." I began, releasing my grip on him as I turned away. I felt his hand grab my arm gently, turning me back. Reluctantly I stared at his troubled face.

"Alice I would never do that to you." He whispered. "Sure I may have thought it at the start, when things first... y'know... but I wouldn't want to hurt you that way." He said the words with such sincerity and conviction that for a second I could not help but believe him. Unfazed, I shook my head.

"You may mean that now, but who's to say in future?"

"Alice!" He protested. "Do you really think I could kill Bella?" I didn't answer, instead I stared into his eyes - those golden orbs so full of pain. I heard his breathing become more laboured and he released me.

_Yes... Yes I could believe that..._

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

The drive home was more subdued than the previous trip. Even Jess, who was not privy to our pats encounters with Alice's ex-boyfriend, was not her usual chatty self. I leaned back into Alice's arms - she had insisted on sitting in the back for the drive home. Jess dropped us off outside my house, mumbling thanks for coming out with her. I forced a smile on my face and waved till her car was out of sight before walking into the house. "Hey kids! Have fun?" Charlie's voice called from the living room. I could hear the commentator on the TV announcing the scores of some sport, but I tuned this out. I had never been a fan of sports in general.

"Yes Charlie!" Alice replied airily, leading me by the shoulders into the living room. As I stepped through the doorway I felt Alice pause beside briefly, her hands clamping tight on my shoulders as if in shock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her face flash with a mixture of emotions; shock, surprise yet mostly fear. I turned, a question on my lips. As soon as she saw the movement, Alice composed herself and pushed me through the doorway.

"Good evening Bella." A deep familiar voice greeted me. In shock I turned and stared at the man before me. Time hadn't changed Billy Black from the last time I'd seen him - even though that was close to ten years ago. His deep warm eyes flickered from mine, widening as he saw Alice standing behind me.

"Hey Bells!" His son Jacob called out from the overstuffed armchair nearest the TV. Jacob eased himself to his feet. _God how much had he grown?_ It was as if the teenager had been stretched and then filled up with muscles. His long hair had been clipped short since I'd last spoke to him - covering his head in dark fuzz. My eyes flickered to his hands, which were shaking. _What's up with that?_

"Billy! Jake!" I exclaimed, still reeling from their unexpected presence. "It's great to see you guys." I moved to the side and leaned closer to Alice, wrapping my arm around her thin waist. "This is Alice, Alice Cullen." A flash of recognition passed across Billy's face and he nodded cautiously in greeting. Jacob's lips curled into a sneer.

"I know who she is." He took a deliberate step towards us. I felt Alice tense under my arm. "I could smell her as soon as she came through the front door."

"Cool it Jake..." Billy muttered, inclining his head towards Charlie who was watching the exchange with surprised eyes.

"If you're gonna bring that superstitious nonsense into my house..." Charlie began, but Billy cut in.

"We won't Charlie." He reassured my dad, before turning to look at me. "Bella? Why don't you take your friend up to your room? Reduce the tension a bit." I felt Alice tug on my arm, trying to leave, yet I stood my ground.

"What superstitious nonsense?" I asked. It was my dad who answered.

"Nothing to worry about, Bells. Just some tribal prejudice." Charlie turned back to the TV and Billy followed suit, closing the matter. Jacob stared at mine and Alice's now interlocked arms, a disgusted expression on his face. Anger flared in me as I remembered other, similar reactions from my classmates. _Who cared if me and Alice were dating? _I caught Jacob's eyes, letting him see my anger. To my amazement, he grinned and winked conspiratively. Alice seemed to grow tired of my continued resistance and started to drag me across the floor - the soles of my feet finding no purchase on the smooth carpet. As we reached the stairs, she leaned down and picked me up into her arms - binding me to her chest. She held me as easily as if I weighed no more than a feather. A startled gasp escaped my lips at the unexpected movement and I heard a snicker somewhere behind me. Turning my head, I caught a glance of Jacob following us up. If she noticed our uninvited guest, Alice gave no sign save for a brief tightening of her already iron grip. We had reached my doorway by now and Alice stopped, setting me down on my feet. Wrapping one cold arm securely around my waist she glanced at Jacob, her nose scrunching up as if she smelt something unpleasant.

"Stay!" She growled, her golden eyes locked onto Jacob's black. The boy stiffened at her words, anger flashing across his face. I noticed with a start that his hands were shaking. "Good dog!" Alice goaded, still watching him.

"Parasite." Jacob growled back. Now his whole body was quaking with fury. I had to do something before things escalated, but my traitorous body wouldn't respond.

"Stop it you guys!" I hissed. Jacob's eyes flickered to me and his expression softened a little. Alice tensed beside me but he ignored her.

"I bet she hasn't told you what she is had she?" Jacob drawled, a sneer crossing his features as Alice growled - the sound low and deadly.

"Don't you dare!" My lover's body was now in shielding me from Jacob, whose hands had now balled into fists. She glared at the boy with undisguised hatred and loathing.

"Shut it leech." Jacob snapped. "Or should I say vam-" I didn't see clearly what happened next. One second Alice was at my side, the next she was lunging at Jacob. So quick that he seemed to almost blur, Jacob ducked under her attack and twisted - lashing out at her exposed back.

"Jake! Alice! No!" I screamed as Alice turned, dodging the strike. Furious snarls burst from the lips of both combatants as they clashed again, straying precariously close to the edge of the stairs. I could hear, in the distance the sound of running feet. Charlie's face appeared at the bottom of the stairs - drawing my attention away from Alice and Jacob momentarily. I glanced back in time to see Alice slam Jacob against the wall, one arm around his neck while the other pined his arms to his back. There was a furious noise coming from Alice's mouth and it took me a while to realise that it was words spoken almost too quickly for me to follow.

_"-if you ever look at her, if I ever see you sniffing around here again, I'll kill you."_ Alice's voice was laced with contempt. She released Jacob and turned to look at me, shock flashing momentarily over her features. She took a hesitant step towards me, her hand extended as if to stop me from running. "Bella?" She inquired softly, her eyes cautious. I stared at her dumbfounded. "Bella honey?" Her hand gently traced my chin as her eyes bored into mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob pull himself together and stomp his way downstairs. As I noted this, Alice took another step so we were now only a foot or so apart. She raised her other hand and slowly placed it on my waist, pulling me ever so gently closer.

"Alice..." I whispered, still staring at her. At the sound of her name, whatever was keeping Alice together collapsed. She fell forwards into my arms, clutching me close as dry sobs wracked her petite form. Confused, I hesitantly started to stroke the back of her head. I heard the stairs creak and turned slightly to see Charlie's worried face appear.

"Bella what's going on?" He asked, his voice sounding both confused and angry. I raised my finger to my lips before letting my hand fall back to its place at Alice's waist. Charlie seemed to understand, though I knew I would have to face the interrogation later about what had happened. But what had happened? How could two people so instantly dislike each other? And what had Jacob meant about Alice revealing her true nature? Did he know more than I did? I knew Alice wasn't human - no one so perfect could be - yet Jake had implied that he knew _**exactly**_ what Alice was.

I drew Alice closer to me - supporting her surprisingly heavy weight as I stepped hesitantly into my room. Sitting down on the bed, Alice seemed to calm down. Her sobs became quieter and fewer as I held her, my hands running soothing patterns over her cold skin. Gradually her breathing evened out and she drew back to look at me, her eyes reflecting the sadness I knew she still felt.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She breathed, her eyes pleading with me. "I just thought he was going to hurt you so I-" She broke off and glanced away, though her arms still stayed locked around my waist.

"No, that's not all you thought he was going to do." I replied, watching her closely. Her head whipped round to look at me - the movement so fast it seemed instantaneous. I ignored the startled expression on her face and continued. "You thought he was going to reveal what you are." She opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head. "Don't lie Alice, not to me. I know he knows more about what you are than I do." She did not reply, instead she continued to stare at me. I took her silence as confirmation of my words. Taking a deep breath I asked her the question that had been plaguing me since I'd found out she was something more than me, something alien.

"Alice, what are you?"

**A/N: **Okay sorry yet again for the cliffie ending. I wanted to get this on site ASAP rather than continue on from that last line since I don't know when I will be able to update again this week.

Reviews appreciated (hopefully we'll reach the 200 mark!)

Andy.


	22. Confession

**A/N:** Woo! Over 200 reviews so far! Big hugs and high fives to everyone who has reviewed so far and welcome back to older readers who have just rediscovered the story - there were quite a few of you over the last two chapters haha.

**Disclaimer **_**(Haven't done one of these for a while!)**_**:** The characters and settings for this fiction belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.

**22. Confession**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

I heard Bella take in a deep breath, the air rattling in her lungs as if whatever she was about to say was difficult. Even with my nullified powers, I could guess quite easily what her next words would be. Downstairs I could hear Charlie berating the mutt.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ I heard Charlie growl as clearly as if he was standing in front of me. "Attacking a girl in my house!"

"She started it..." Came the mutt's sullen reply. I could hear footsteps near the front door.

"Out. Now." Charlie muttered. "I don't want your prejudices affecting my family, and yes I now count Alice as my family." His words momentarily heartened me as Charlie continued. "For Bella's sake, stay away for a bit Jake."

"Huh, it was for Bella's sake that things started..." Came the dog's cryptic reply. All of this was noted in some sub-compartment of my brain, the majority of my attention was on the pale angel in front of me. Light from the moon outside bathed her hair in a soft light, making it look for the entire world like she was some ethereal princess wearing a tiara made from the very essence of the stars in the night's sky. As I watched, the angel's lips tightened.

"Alice what are you?" She whispered, her voice soft yet sad. I froze at her words, internally debating whether or not now was the time. Bella looked up, her brown eyes showing the depth of her confusion. If I didn't tell her now, then when? If I didn't tell her would she see that as a lack of trust on my part? Would she go see that beastly creature and pester him for an explanation? Over and over these questions swirled in my head, but they were all overshadowed by one simple question that I could barely think for the pain a negative response would cause - Would she leave me if she knew? My mind rebelled against any course of action that would separate us, but in the deepest reaches of my heart I knew that I would at some point have to face the possibility. All of this passed in the space of a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. Nervously I licked my lips - more out of habit than for any slight reassurances the gesture would bring.

"I'm not human." I spoke slowly, my honey coloured eyes locked onto her brown. "I'm something less than that...." I breathed in slowly, gauging her reaction to the words about to escape my lips. "I'm a vampire."

Bella's body went rigid and I could read her reactions as they flashed across her face; shock, momentary revulsion followed by a sort of awed caution. I dropped my head - unable to watch her realise what a monster I was. "Now you know..." I whispered, my shoulders shaking violently as tearless sobs once again wracked my body._ I have to get out of here... I have to tell everyone... We have to run... _Over and over I chanted in my mind. There was no way we could stay in Forks now, not with Bella knowing. I stood up in one swift motion and stumbled towards Bella's window. Charlie would notice I was gone and would ask where I went and how I left without him seeing, I knew but didn't care. I could see the awaiting night through the open window, enticing me to leave. Who was I to refuse?

"Alice wait." Bella's voice was quiet, but it stopped me quicker than if she had shouted. I stood staring out the window. I wouldn't turn around; I wouldn't make this pain anymore terrible. Such a pain it was. Even though my heart hadn't beat in nearly a hundred years, it felt as if that once vital organ was being torn in two. No I wouldn't look at Bella and see the fear in her eyes that I knew she would now feel. "Where are you going?" Her voice was the most wonderful thing I knew I would ever hear, now and forever. The soft, hesitant way in which spoke would be something I'd memorise now. Suddenly eternity seemed too much for me to bear; especially now I knew I would not to live through it with her...

"I'm leaving, we're leaving." My words were clipped, cold. "My family can't risk exposure now that you know what we are." I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and then a warm pressure against my back. I could feel her tears running down my shirt; I could almost taste the bitter droplets. _I will not turn around!_

"But why?" Her voice was cracked now, from fear. I snorted, but the sound was not one of amusement.

"Isn't obvious? You're terrified of me. I can smell it."

"Only of losing you..." Her words took me by surprise. Despite my earlier vow, I spun to face her. The movement was so fast that she stumbled back a step - shock crossing her grief-stricken features. _A broken angel... _

"You want me to stay?" I asked, as shocked as she was. "After knowing what I am?" Her expression hardened under my scrutiny.

"I don't care what you are!" Her voice suddenly fierce. She grasped the front of my shirt, pulling me close. "I love you for _**who**_ you are." I looked away, stunned. Quickly (for a mortal at least), she reached up and turned my head to look into her eyes. I could see the truth, the honesty there. I stumbled back a step, Bella moved with me.

"Aren't you concerned about what I am? Or specifically, my diet?" I almost growled the words in my confusion. _How could she accept me? I can barely accept what I am..._ Her expression flickered momentarily as realisation caught up with her. I pressed my point. "I'm dangerous to you Bella, more to you than any other human on this planet. Your blood calls to me, encouraging me to drain you dry." My words were harsh, I knew, but I needed to make her understand. It was best if she let me go.

"If you had wanted to kill me you would have done so already!" Bella growled - completely over her earlier reactions. A strange gleam came into her eye and before I could continue she jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled her head up to meet mine, forcing our lips together. Instinctively my arms wrapped themselves around her waist, supporting her weight, while my mind reeled in shock. _What the-? She wants me-? But she knows-?_ Unable to string a coherent thought together, it took me a few seconds to realise that I had backed up onto the bed - Bella's warm weight pressing down upon my body as I lay back. Bella pulled back to look into my eyes and could do nothing more than stare up at her. "Don't ever do that again..." she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Say you'll leave me. I don't care what you are, I love you. But if you left me then it would be worse than anything you could ever do to me." Her voice shook slightly at the end. Hesitantly, I reached out and placed a finger against her lips.

"I'm yours, forever." I said softly, colouring my words with as much love and sincerity as I could muster. A small smile tugged at the corners of Bella's lips.

"Forever sounds nice..." She breathed, laying back down across my stone chest. The contact sent a deep sense of release throughout my body, as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders...

**A/N:** Okay that's it. A very short chapter, but I wanted to get the angst over - quickly. I can't stand angsty stories - I wrote one (All I Need) and hated writing every minute of the angst scenes - and I vowed to keep this one as angst free as I could. Obviously in real life we all have moments of depression (unless you're Emmett) so I wasn't too fussed about writing the odd couple of scenes.

The story will be a bit "lighter" from now on!

Metaphorical cookies to all who review, lumps of salt for those who don't! =D

Andy.


	23. Family

**A/N:** Okay this has been a much delayed chapter even though I have had a lot of free writing time. Basically my computer got infected with a Trojan horse (thanks to my little brother - never letting him borrow my stuff again) which infected a lot of my files which included 90% of this chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, sorry it's been so long - only just got it working again this weekend. I was surprised at the number of people who in fact asked for salted metaphorical cookies. Ah well, cookies for everyone! Yay!

**23. Family**

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

"Bella quit fidgeting..." Alice groaned as I squirmed in the car seat, my hands toying nervously with the intricate bracelet Alice had given me. It had been two weeks since Alice had confessed her secret to me. Two weeks since she had told me she was a vampire. Even after all this time I couldn't get my head around the idea that the stunning creature beside me was not human. Alice shot me a puzzled look and I rolled my eyes. I knew that look - she had used it often enough lately. She couldn't believe that I still wanted her around. Huh, I didn't care what Alice was (something I had told her hundreds of times). The fact that she was a vampire didn't stop me from loving her; in fact it had the opposite effect. She was now (in my eyes at least) dangerously sexy... I mean c'mon! Having sex with someone who wanted to drain you dry (baaaad choice of words) was sort of seductive. _Not that we had done anything lately..._ I grumbled mentally. Sighing softly, I released the bracelet from my grip.

Alice had given it to me sometime during the week. It was just a simple silver chain with small diamonds interwoven in the links. In the centre was an artistic rendition of a lion roaring. I had protested at the gift till Alice had told me that all members of her family wore them. The implications of her words had left me speechless. The fact that she considered me as more than just a girlfriend had made my imagination run riot. But what of her family? I knew they knew about us, but would they accept me among them? I had desperately wanted to meet them, yet at the same time feared that they might not like me. That's why I was sat here in Alice's car today - she had grown tired of my fretting and kidnapped me. Well maybe that's a bit strong a term... does it count as kidnap when you (somewhat) willingly go along?

"Nervous?" Alice asked, her voice bringing me back to the present. I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She continued, smiling ever so slightly.

"It's not that, I'm just worried they won't like me." I replied. Alice laughed, the sound like wind chimes swaying in a gentle breeze.

"Typical Bella! You're more worried about what they'll think of you rather than if they're hungry."

"Yes." I replied, somewhat bewildered. Alice grinned at my response, leaning away from the steering wheel to kiss me. Our lips brushed, yet I wasn't completely unaware of my surroundings...

"Keep your eyes on the road." I mumbled against her marble lips. Alice pulled away, her eyes dancing.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon..." Alice smirked.

As soon as we pulled up to what could be best described as a mansion, my heart rate accelerated and breath came in quick gasps. I'd never been so nervous before! Though I knew Edward and Jasper (somewhat), I had never met the other Cullen's before now. Charlie had earlier assured me that Alice's parents were nice people (after that traitor had told him her plan!) yet I didn't know a single person who wouldn't be worried - granted I didn't have much of a dating history to go on, but c'mon! Meeting the parents must be a big step in any relationship.

"Calm down Bella..." Alice's voice was soothing as we pulled up in front of the entrance way. "They'll love you, I know it."

"Easy for you to say," I retorted, "you had already met Charlie before you met me." Alice grinned and leaned towards me. I didn't think it was physically possible, but my heart beat started to race even faster. As if she could hear this, Alice smiled mischievously and kissed me slowly on the lips while her hands traced lightly along my body. Instinctively my body responded to her touch, my back arching against the restraining seat belt. Her hands skimmed across my waistline, teasingly pulling at the edge of the jeans I was wearing. A jolt of warmth coursed through my veins at the promise of intimacy, settling into a knot within my stomach. Suddenly Alice withdrew her hands. "Tease..." I grumbled, opening my eyes.

"There will be enough time for that later." Alice replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"There had better be..." I growled.

- - -

Gentle music echoed eerily through the room as I sat and tried not to stare at Alice's family. Alice sat next to me, her arm wrapped securely around my waist, as the other Cullen's entered the room. I was glad I had gotten her to go over their names before they had come in. Honest to God, seeing them all lined up I was surprised how anyone could believe they were human. The male in front had blonde hair, kind golden eyes and a welcoming smile - Carlisle. The female on his arm was equally as beautiful as her husband, though something about her just screamed "Mom" in any language. She was smiling at me - not the fake smile parents often wear when meeting their offspring's friends for the first time, this one was genuine like she was over the moon to see me. Next in line was Edward who winked when I caught his eye, a brief smile flashed across my face despite my nerves. Standing slightly behind him was one the most beautiful girls I had ever saw. She had long blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders in silky waves. Her expression, however, was one of resigned boredom. My eyes flickered to the man standing next to her. He was big. Well big would be an understatement really, this guy was huge. About six foot something, with short curly hair; he was muscled like a professional body builder. As I watched, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Opening them he looked directly at Alice.

"What were you doing to her out there?" He enquired, a mischievous grin flashing across his features. I blushed and at once the tense atmosphere dissolved as the other's laughed - well all except the blonde girl who just scowled.

"Nice one Emmett, create the best first impressions don't you?" Alice groaned, though a small smile played across her lips. Realisation finally caught up with me.

"You mean they know what we-?" I trailed off at the end, too embarrassed to continue.

"Yep," Emmett replied, "and it seems you _**really**_ enjoyed whatever it was." He burst out laughing once more as I buried my face in Alice's blouse. Once the red had faded (somewhat) from my cheeks, I looked up again. Emmett and the blonde girl had moved to the other sofa, Edward had drifted over to a piano in the corner while Carlisle and the other female had moved to stand directly in front of me.

"Don't worry about Emmett," the female said, leaning down to hug me gently. Her body was just as cold as Alice's. "He has a way of looking at life not all of us share. I'm Esme. My husband, Carlisle, you've already heard about I'm sure." I nodded mutely, having heard enough of Charlie's stories about the blonde doctor. Esme pointed to the blonde sitting next to Emmett. "That's our other daughter, Rosalie." The blonde looked up and shot me an annoyed glance. If she saw this, Esme gave no sign.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." I blurted out. Esme smiled and hugged me again.

"No it is us who are happy to meet you," she replied, "Alice doesn't talk about anyone else. It's nice to put a face to the name." I glanced at Alice.

"You talk about me?"

"Only a little bit..." she replied.

"Little as in every hour of the bloody day!" Emmett cut in.

- - -

The rest of the day seemed to flow quickly for me after that up until around eight when it was time for me to go. As we were getting ready to leave, Jasper showed up. Instantly the mood changed from relaxed to tense. Though I'd never have thought of Alice as violent, the look she had given Jasper had been murderous. Wanting to avoid a scene, I had asked if we could leave a little earlier than planned. Though obviously unhappy I was leaving, Esme had agreed.

The street lights flashed past my windscreen as I stared out into the darkness. Neither I nor Alice had said a word since we had left the house some ten minutes ago. The silence was uncomfortable, but what do you say to someone who looked ready to kill their own siblings?

"Esme really likes you, so does Carlisle." Alice spoke up suddenly, as if sensing my thoughts. Or maybe the silence had been worse for her. Regardless, I was glad she seemed calmer now.

"I guess so; your family seem really nice." I only said half the truth, Rosalie had been staring daggers at me all day. Again, Alice seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Rosalie still cannot accept that you know we are not human. She thinks you might slip up and expose us."

"And Emmett?"

"Emmett is Emmett." She replied, smirking. "He just doesn't see what about you appeals to me."

"Well what is it that does?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Everything." She replied, leaning forwards to press her lips against mine. Just as they were about to touch, she jerked back.

Suddenly a large black shape struck the side of the car, knocking it onto the other lane. Alice snarled and twisted the steering wheel, fighting the spin the car was now in. All of this happened so fast, my brain didn't have time to register the fear I should have felt. Instead it was a numb sense of non-being, as if I was just a passive observer. "Hang on Bella." Alice shouted, as the car neared the edge of the road. There was a flash of grey and then another shape struck the car, driving it completely off the road. Alice growled, this time from fear and lunged across the seats to crouch in front of me. I glanced out the window, the car sliding rapidly down the ditch towards the forest that bordered the road. The car jolted and the world span outside the wind shield as the car rolled over. With each impact the roof compressed inwards. Suddenly there was an all mighty slam and the car's rolling stopped. I jolted forwards, the seatbelt snapping me back into my chair. Pain flashed across my temple as it struck the dashboard.

Blackness began to encroach around the edge of my gradually diminishing vision. I could see Alice in front of me, shouting something. She looked unhurt which relieved me. If she was fine then I could cope with whatever was happening. As if the thought had been a trigger, my head slumped forwards. As the darkness overwhelmed me, my last sight was of a set of huge paws treading towards us...

**A/N:** Okay that was evil, I know. A long delay and then the mother of all cliff hangers that I have done so far.

Do not despair, with my laptop now working again I will be able to update a lot quicker.

Reviews appreciated as long as you keep it civil!

Andy.


	24. Hunted

**A/N:** Nothing to say except thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

**24. Hunted**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

The car came to stop, smashing into the trunk of a large oak tree. Gasoline dripped from the punctured fuel tank to leave an oily puddle which slowly spread across the leaf strewn floor. All of this was noted in some subcompartment of my brain, the rest of my being was focused upon the girl trapped in front of me. There was a large gash across her forehead and blood seeped from the wound, trailing crimson tears down the side of her pale face. It's scent ignited the thirst in my throat, worse than it had ever been before. It would be all too easy to reach out and taste... just one drop... _**NO!**_ I shook my head and growled. Bella needed me.

I moved closer towards her, the metal frame of the car screeching in torment as I forced my way through. Her eyes were wide from shock. "Bella!" I shouted, "Stay with me!" A small smile crossed her face and her eyes began to close. "Bella no!" Her head sagged forwards onto her chest as her eyelids closed.

Pain tore through my chest at the sight. My heart felt like it had withered and was about to die - ironic since it hadn't beat in years. Acting almost on instinct, I reached forwards and ripped the seatbelt off my Bella. Her body slumped forwards almost hitting the floor before I caught her. Easing her up, I noted that she was still breathing. Up close the scent of her blood was infinitely more tempting, but I quashed those thoughts. She was all that mattered.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned, Bella clutched to my chest protectively. There was nothing there. My senses on a knife edge, I slowly rose into a crouch -one hand holding my beloved while the other forced the car to one side. Cool mountain air assailed me, bringing with it a host of scents. There was the smell of the trees, the dirt, the gasoline... and there! Something else. Drawing in a breath, I examined the scent. Quicker than a human, my mind worked out what it was. Werewolf.

I growled and pulled Bella closer to me, the blood now a mere annoyance rather than temptation. Hesitantly, I stepped away from the car wreckage into the shadow of the tree we had hit. My head whipped around, looking for any signs of the creatures. I couldn't see any, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Crouching down, I started to move away from the scene - heading towards the road above us. A twig crunched behind me and I froze. Turning slowly I stared at the monstrosity behind me.

The wolf was big, bigger than a grizzly bear. Teeth like daggers flashed in the moonlight, at odds with the things black fur. I could see it's muscles tensed, ready to leap into action given the slightest provocation. It's dark eyes were locked on my own, filed with a limitless fury. Worse still, the beast was not alone. Two more wolves silently padded up beside it. Though not of the same size as the black one, the two wolves were still cut from the same monstorous template. One had liquid chocolate coloured fur while the other was more of a russet colouring. As I watched, it opened it's mouth and snarled. Hesitantly, I raised one hand in a gesture of peace. "We haven't broke the treaty..." I whispered, "There's no need for this." If they heard, the wolves gave no sign.

"Alice..." Bella moaned suddenly. My eyes flickered down to her. She was still unconcious. I glanced back at the wolves, their gazes locked on the girl in my arms. The russet coloured wolf took a deliberate step forward, ignoring the growl from the black one. As I watched, his body seemed to contract in on itself. The fur disappeared to leave reddish tinged flesh while the limbs shortened. In a heartbeat the wolf had changed into the boy crouched before me. Jacob Black. His eyes were locked onto Bella.

"What's she doing here?" He growled. Though his face was set into an expressionless mask, I could hear the pain in his voice. The slight lapse gave me hope. If I could convince Jacob to let me get Bella to Carlisle- "No matter, she won't remember this." Jacob cut in, his gaze switching to me. Pain and fury blazed behind his eyes, making me take an involuntary step back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, taking another step back. "We haven't broke the-"

"Yes you have." Jacob cut in angrily. "That other leech, the blonde scared one, he came onto our reservation a couple of months ago. The treaty was void as soon as he stepped over the boundary line." He started to advance towards me, the wolves following in his footsteps. "You might as well run, leech, it will make things a little bit interesting." He crouched and a heartbeat later he was in his wolf form. Panic overwhelmed me as the wolves slipped apart into the forest once more. They were waiting for me to make the first move, I knew that. They wanted me to run, but I knew they would catch me up easily. Still debating, my body moved of it's own accord. My arms moved to sling Bella across my back, wrapping her arms and legs securely around my neck and torso. I raised my left hand and clutched hers briefly. I'd have to run, Bella needed treating quickly. Taking a deep steadying breath, I leapt into motion - my limbs a blur as I streaked through the trees. A wolf's howl echoed behind me as I ran.

The hunt was on.

- - -

I could hear the sounds of my pursuers behind me as I ran. I could tell there were more than the three wolves I had seen in the clearing. Fear lent me wings and my acceleration increased. As I ran, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket - almost breaking the keypad in my haste to dial the number I wanted.

"Edward, the treaty has been breached." I spoke quickly before he could respond. "It was Jasper, he apparently crossed the line. The wolves are after me and Bella, she's hurt. Please... I need you to find me."

"We are coming." He replied simply, his voice cold. Heartened somewhat, I tore through the undergrowth as if it didn't even exist. My pursuers where getting closer, close enough that I could hear the thud of each paw as it struck the earth.

"Alice..." Bella was stirring again. I glanced back at her, but she was still out cold. Quickly I calculated the odds of me reaching my family before th wolves caught me, they were not good. I'd have to even it out some how. I leapt onto the lower branches of an old oak tree, balancing upon the swayign limbs as easily as I would have stood on solid ground. The thundering paws passed by me as I leapt from the tree to another soem twenty feet away. A howl rent the air and the paws stopped - they had clocked onto what I was doing.

Moving quickly, I leapt to another tree - heading towards the edge of the forest where it met the edge of Forks. By now the wolves had doubled back to the tree I had leapt into initially. Not pausing to check, I carried on jumping between the trees. A wolf howled some twelve feet off to my right and an answering howl came not far behind me. They were obviously aware of what I was doing, but thankfully they couldn't climb trees. Instead they would try and cut me off. A feral grin crossed my face. They could try.

By now I had neared the edge of the treeline. One more leap would carry me into the open. Granted it would leave me exposed, but if I managed to make it as a car drove past they would not be able to do anything without the risk of revealing themselves. As if on cue, a pair of headlights rounded the corner. Tensing up my muscles, I leapt as hard and as fast as I could towards the road.

Agony flared through my foot as something grabbed it in an iron grip, pulling me to the floor. I looked down to see the huge black wolf hanging onto my ankle, his teeth cutting into my flesh. A pained snarl burst from my lips and I lashed out with my free foot. The werewolf let go of my foot to dodge the blow, but was not quick enough. My foot smashed him on the side of his muzzle, knocking the beast sideways. Both myself and the beast hitthe ground with a thud. I rolled to stop the impact from jostling Bella. Jumping to my feet, I screamed as pain ripped up my leg from the wounds the wolf had inflicted. I gritted my teeth and started to run again. Bella was in danger, I had to get her to safety before I could contemplate my own well being. Though my pace was much slower than before, fury and pain drove me onwards towards the treeline. Each second seemed to take an eternity, and at any moment I expected to feel the jaws of a wolf closing around my leg. After what seemed to be forever, I broke through the treeline.

Turning towards Forks, I slowed my pace as yet another car pulled into view. I moaned with relief as familiar figures jumped out of the Vanquish. My family were here, we would be fine. Stumbling towards Edward, I collapsed into my brother's arms - speechless with relief. Around us my family formed up and dashed into the woods, leaving Edward to coax me back into the car. Finding my voice at last, I looked up at my brother's worried face. "Bella needs help." I whispered, unable to manage anything more. "Where's Jasper?"

"At the house still." He replied, his golden eyes flashing with anger. "I swear it was all I could do to not rip his head off there and then-" He broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes flashed wide with fear before he looked back at me. Quicker than I could see, he hooked Bella onto my back once more.

"Edward what are you-?" I began but he cut me off.

"Some of the wolves got around the others, they're heading this way." He pushed me towards the lights of the town. "Go, quickly Ali. I'll hold them back as long as I can." Undertsanding caught up with me. If he noticed my shock, Edward gave no sign. "The car won't be fast enough - you'll have to run."

"No Edward!" I shouted. "They'll kill you!" He smiled crookedly at me - my favourite smile - but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Bella needs you Alice, for her sake run." With that he gave me another shove, propelling me several feet forwards. _"Keep running, don't look back no matter what you hear..."_ He whispered as I started to run towards the lights. Dry sobs wracked my body yet I continued onwards. He was right, of course. If I didn't get Bella to safety soon then she would be in serious danger from the blood she had lost.

Though each step seemed to rip a small part of my soul away, I kept running. Behind me I heard Edward's snarl of rage and the answering growls of the wolves...

**A/N:** Don't kill me! Reviews appreciated - constructive criticisms more so (as long as it is constructive and not just abuse). Next chapter will be up some time next week (most likely tuesday/wednesday).


	25. Fallen

**A/N: This is for all my awesome reviewers, readers and friends - especially Chloe for whom this story was originally written. Thank you all for reading! **

**25. Fallen**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

I was running along the road towards the lights of Forks, the helplessness that pulsed through my heart replaced by a dizzying sense of de ja vu. Bella was still out of it, though she seemed to be slightly delirious. Sounds of conflict and pursuit echoed behind us as I fled along the deserted road and from their footfalls I could tell there were only two of them. Usually it wouldn't be a problem for me to deal with but I was injured and had Bella to look after. Edward's voice echoed in my head repeatedly: _Keep running, don't look back no matter what you hear._ It was all I could do to keep running - I wouldn't know till later if he was injured or worse... The street lights were closer together now, throwing my path into a constant orange light. Bella whimpered as a loud snarling broke out amongst the ranks of my pursuers. Again the de ja vu returned. _Nearly there..._

Faster than my eyes could follow, a large shape burst from the lingering shadows ahead of me. A hiss of rage escaped my lips as Bella stirred, the word she whispered audible even oven my confronter's roar. "Alice..."

Not seeing any alternative route, I ran straight at the wolf. As he leapt to meet me, I sidestepped and swung my fist at the side of his head. The momentum of my spin added extra force to the blow and the wolf crumpled to the floor - stunned. Not having time to reflect on my victory, I carried on running into the town outskirts. A howl echoed behind me and I smiled, knowing full well that they wouldn't follow me into the town itself. The wolves would have a harder time hiding from humans than I would.

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

I was flying. There was no other way to describe the sensation. My entire body tingled with the cold of the air's passing, somewhat comforting. _It must be a dream..._ I mused. I tried to open my eyes, but they would not respond to my will. Confused, I tried to shift my arms but they too were immobile. Suddenly the cold wasn't so comforting; it was now an oppressive weight - trapping me in my own body.

Desperate now, I tried to move each of my limbs. My legs were just as immobile as my arms, but I could open my mouth. "Alice..." My voice was barely a whisper, but if she was near I knew she would hear me. At least, I hoped she would. As if my voice was the cue, my other senses started to gradually return. I could hear the wind running through my ears while the scent of rain soaked tarmac was almost omnipresent.

An eerie howl reached my heightened senses. It vaguely resembled a wolf's howl yet it was much louder and much closer. Instinctively I tried to tighten my grip. My arms moved a fraction of an inch, yet I heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere close by.

"Bella?" A wondrously familiar voice whispered, "Can you hear me love?"

"Alice..." I whimpered. Suddenly the feeling of flying stopped and the cold presence withdrew. Gentle hands lowered me onto what I presumed was the floor. "Alice where are you?" I tried once again to open my eyes. "I can't open my eyes." I sobbed.

"Shh... I'm hear love." Alice's voice came from somewhere close to my left as she lifted me forwards into her arms (I presumed at least). Instinctively I wrapped my arms around where I thought her neck was, nuzzling my face into her chest so she wouldn't see the tears forming. "You're going to be okay... We're going to be fine..." She repeated the words softly as I felt her lips press against my hair. It was as if she was trying to convince herself as well as me.

"Alice what happened-?" I began to ask, but another howl cut me off. The wolves seemed closer. I heard Alice curse, and then suddenly cold air started to whip past me once more. Realisation caught up with me - she was running. From what though? The wolves? Impossible! Alice would eat them for breakfast (or lunch or dinner). No it had to be something else - the animals weren't the danger here. That could only leave one thing - another vampire.

For hour long we ran, I would not know. It could have been minutes, hours or days. Alice never slowed her rapid pace. The only sounds I heard from her was the occasional pained gasp every couple of steps or so. My mind reeled at the implications - she was hurt! How? Why? I wanted her to stop so I could ask if she was okay and to check the wound myself, but every time I tried to open my eyes they wouldn't. _I was blind..._ The thought gripped my heart with cold dread and silent tears streamed down my face. If Alice noticed, she gave no sign other than to run a little bit faster (or so it seemed).

I heard the creek of wood under her feet as she ran up a flight of steps. A familiar scent enveloped me - the Cullen's house. I had spent enough time here to know the smell anywhere. Alice had stopped and I could hear her drawing in large breaths. Gently, she lowered me down onto what must have been a couch. "I'll be right back Bella..." she whispered. Instantly I reached out to grab her, but she had stepped out of my reach.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing she still heard me.

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

I stood in the centre of our home, my senses on a knife edge trying to detect anyone other than myself or Bella in the house. Edward had said Jasper was here, but it was likely he might have slipped out at some point - either to help the others or to get away from me. It was a blessing if he had gone, but I wanted to check anyway.

So quiet that even another vampire wouldn't hear me, I made my way upstairs. Steeling myself, I began to methodically move from room to room - checking it was clear. Once satisfied that the upper floor and lower floor where in fact empty, I grabbed some dressings from Carlisle's medicinal cabinet and made my way back to where I had left Bella. I sighed with relief that she was still there, but the relief faded to panic when I saw that she was slumped back onto the couch in what was clearly an uncomfortable position. "Bella?" I whispered gently.

The girl moaned and shifted slightly. "It hurts..." she mumbled, tentatively raising her hand towards the large gash on her forehead. I leapt the remaining distance between us, softly restraining her hand. It would only worry her even more to feel it. Gently, I began to wrap one of the dressings around the wound. Hopefully Carlisle and the others would get home soon... If I took her to the hospital, questions would be asked about how Bella had been injured while I was unscathed. Gently I started to stroke her hair, taking the home phone from the table as I did so. Quickly I keyed in Carlisle's number, praying the others were okay.

Carlisle picked up after the second ring. "We're on our way home." Carlisle stated by way of greeting.

"How is everyone?" I asked tentatively, speaking softly so Bella would not hear.

"We're all fine, the wolves retreated after we arrived but some slipped past us." He replied.

"How's Edward?" I asked immediately, though I dreaded to think of the answer.

"Not good, but alive." Carlisle replied, his voice pained. "How is Bella?" Immediately I launched into an explanation of Bella's state. Once I was finished, Carlisle spoke again. "It sounds like the nerves connecting her eyes to her brain have been damaged by the crash. You'll need to get my emergency kit from my office - we'll be as quick as we can." With that he hung up.

I put the phone back on the table and kissed Bella's cheek. She moved her head feebly trying to find my lips. I smiled briefly as I took her face in my hands, kissing her lightly. I felt better knowing the others were coming, Bella would be fine once Carlisle could see her. Remembering his instructions, I released my grip on Bella and eased her into a more comfortable position on the couch. I turned and danced my way up the stairs back to Carlisle's office. His emergency kit was kept next to the door, within easy access in case Carlisle got called out to an emergency. I grabbed the large duffel bag and made my way back down the stairs. "Carlisle will be here soon." I reassured Bella as I drifted back into the room, my eyes locked on the front door. I turned to look at her and dropped the bag in shock.

She was gone.

"Bella?" I called running over to the couch. As I moved, I inhaled. There was a new scent in the air. I recognised it instantly and growled. Jasper. I heard movement behind me so I turned, slipping into my hunting crouch.

The blonde vampire stood there in the doorway, Bella clutched easily in his strong grip. "Good evening Alice..." He purred, his eyes seeming to glow with excitement.

"You." I growled, slinking closer. "You put her down right now." Jasper smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Why would I do that when she's all that's stopping you from attacking me?" He could obviously feel the hate and anger rolling off me. "It is a foolish warrior who throws away his shield before a battle."

"What do you want?" I growled, taking another step towards him.

"I want you back, Ali." He replied, his eyes softening slightly. "I want to be happy again. For all these years I loved you, for all those years I did everything you would ask of me and for what?" He glanced down at Bella who was feebly trying to free herself from him. "You drop me for this?"

"I can't help my feelings changing, Jasper. In truth I never knew what love was till I met her." I relaxed my posture slightly, trying to take him off guard. "Please, if you really loved me you'd let me go. Just put Bella down." I watched as he seemed to think this over. He lifted Bella up so he could smell the blood soaked bandage across his forehead.

"Enticing..." He murmured. "I can see what you like about her."

"It's more than that!" I replied hotly, crouching once more. Jasper took a step back, his eyes suddenly cold.

"I can see I have no chance..." He growled softly. "But I won't go down without a fight. Say goodbye Alice." Before I could react, he pulled Bella upwards and bit deep into her neck. Crimson blood sprayed from the wound as Bella screamed in agony. Anger and thirst rippled through my being as I lunged towards the blonde vampire, snarling. Jasper ducked under my wild swing and withdrew his mouth from Bella's neck. I could see traces of his venom seeping from the wound. Bella screamed again and I launched myself once more at Jasper. He flung Bella to one side and met me head on - his hands were claw like as they locked with mine. "I don't want to fight you Alice..." He growled, twisting his grip so I was now locked in his grasp. I growled as I struggled against his stronger grip, yet it was like trying to escape gravity's pull - every move I made seemed to make his grip get tighter.

Raising my feet off the ground, he darted over to where Bella's crumpled body was lying. I could see the lifeblood dripping from her wound, despite myself I licked my lips - venom pooling in my mouth. Her blood was intoxicating in its forbidden appeal. The predator inside me reared its ugly head and struggled against the mental shackles I feebly threw up to stop it taking control. "Jasper no..." I pleaded, realising his plan. "Anything but this..." I lashed out with my leg, trying to stop his progress as he leaned us towards Bella.

"Drink from her Alice." He commanded softly, ignoring my struggles. I growled, trying to twist from his grip as I felt the familiar bloodlust Bella ignited in my being. "The venom is spreading; you won't ever know the taste of her again." He leaned me closer, his arms still restraining me. Up close, what remnants of my control slipped from my mind - allowing the beast full reign. My hands moved of their own accord - reaching towards Bella. Jasper seemed to sense my intentions as he released his grip and stepped back with a smug smile upon his features. The still sane part of my mind screamed in protest as I took Bella into my arms - drawing her close. Suddenly it was as if I was a third party observer. I watched, horrified, as I leaned down and sunk my teeth into the wound in Bella's neck.

Pure ecstasy filled my being as I tasted the divine wine seeping from the girl in my arms. _I needed more...._ Greedily, I sucked in another mouthful of her blood - revelling in the same feelings of euphoria it brought. Pulling her close, I noted that her heart rate had increased - trying to force blood around her body. "Alice!" Bella screamed, "Help me!" She trashed around blindly, but my grip was too strong - it was as if a toddler was trying to get away from a professional bodybuilder. Bella screamed once again, but this one was weaker. Her head started to dip forwards.

Suddenly strong hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me off her. I snarled and landed in a crouch. Edward stood before me - his once handsome face mutilated by several large cuts which crisscrossed over his features. His stance was defensive, yet his hands were reached out to calm me. "Control yourself Alice!" He commanded. The sane part of my mind noted that he was missing the ring finger of his left hand. The beast within me snarled and lunged forwards, only to be restrained by another pair of hands that now clamped my arms to my sides.

"Daughter, stop." Carlisle's voice was low and soft. "Bella is dying. Control the beast within you." A snarl of defiance escaped my lips but Carlisle continued on. "Remember the love you have for her, the memories you have. If you let the beast win then all of that will be forfeited." My mind reeled at his words as a series of memories rolled through my head. _Seeing Bella for the first time... The first touch... The first kiss..._ Suddenly a clearer memory came to me.

_I was sitting beside Bella in the car, my arm wrapped around her waist. Edward was driving. As I looked down at the beauty beside me she looked up and said the three words that I would cherish forever:_

_"I love you."_

As if on cue, something within me gave way and I collapsed into the restraining arms, dry sobs wracking my body as I realised what I had now done to the girl who had trusted me with her life.

**A/N: And that's it for this update. Sorry for the slight delay - I said tuesday/wednesday and today is thursday haha. Reviews appreciated, constrictive criticisms more so. If you don't like the story then don't review (yet why are you still reading?).**


	26. Scattered

**A/N: No excuses here. I knew I should write this chapter, but didn't get around to doing it... for a while. Circumstances beyond my control also helped set back this chapter. I ask for your forgiveness regarding this. Hopefully, I haven't put you off the story.**

**26. Scattered**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

_My Bella was dying..._

I could not believe it, yet the evidence before my eyes sharpened reality into a cruel spike which rammed straight into my torn heart. Worse than knowing my beloved's life was fading was the knowledge that I had played a part in bringing this upon her. Carlisle had released me and moved over to examine Bella's body, his hands travelling over her body - assessing her condition with centuries of experience. He looked up and met my eyes, his gaze steady yet I could read the pained tightening of his eyes. Nothing was said, but I didn't need to be told. Swiftly, Carlisle scooped Bella up in his arms and darted up to his office - Edward at his heels. With no one there to support me, I slumped onto the floor and let the misery take me. _I had brought this on her..._

As the dry sobs wracked my body, I became aware of a commotion behind me - breaking through the haze of pain and self loathing. I turned my head slightly to see Esme, Emmett and Rosalie struggling to hold onto Jasper. Instantly my sobs stopped. Anger swiftly replaced the grief, forcing me to my feet.I could understand why revenge was a common obsession amongst my kind - the need to kill Bella's would be murderer pulsed through my mind, replacing all other needs or wants. As I watched, Jasper twisted one of his arms out of Emmett's grasp and back handed Rosalie across the face. She reeled from the blow, momentarily stunned as Emmett roared - the sound one of the most terrifying noises I had ever heard my usually gentle brother make. Grasping Jasper's arm, Emmett leaned forwards as if to bite it. "No!" I growled. Emmett paused mid-bite, eyes blazing with fury. "He's mine." I stated simply, staring straight into Jasper's eyes. They were flecked with hints of red - Bella's blood intermingling with animal blood. I knew mine would look the same, but did not dwell on that thought as I motioned for them to release him. Reluctantly, Esme and Emmett agreed - darting to block the doorway with Rosalie.

Jasper stepped towards me, a smug smile on his face. "Come now Alice," he chided, "you won't kill me." I growled and slinked forward in my hunting crouch.

"You're obviously mistaken." I whispered, the words low and icy. Jasper raised an eyebrow skeptically and leaned back against the wall, his stance casual. "You're going to pay for what you've done to us... and I will be the one to make it so."

**Jasper lunged, his eyes black with hatred. I turned, too slow, trying to dodge. **_**Not enough time...**_** One of Jasper's hands gripped my chin while the other hand grasped my throat. Looking deep into my eyes, he snarled. The ripping sound was the last thing I would ever hear...**

I blinked, taken by surprise. The vision had been very hazy. Recovering from my sudden lapse, I took another step closer. I wouldn't let the vision affect my decision. I would have to try for my sake... for Bella's... I could hear the slowing of the girl's heart, even though she was upstairs.

**I lashed out and Jasper blocked, moving with speed and grace. I snarled and launched a flurry of blows, each quicker than the last. Jasper danced around my attacks, lashing out with his foot. I ducked the blow and leapt after him...**

I shook my head, clearing this second vision from my mind. It was as if Bella's faltering heart was triggering my ability - forcing me to see my potential death now that Bella was dying. Jasper had not moved, but his eyes seemed more cautious. As if he could see the return of my visions, he slipped low into hishunting crouch - a stance I recognised from the countless times we had hunted in the past. "Any last words?" he drawled in a thick southern accent.

"Go to hell." I growled, lunging at him. Jasper dodged to the side, swinging his fist at me as he did so. I twisted mid air so that the blow glanced off my side rather than hit me head on. Landing, I rolled into a crouch just in time to see Jasper lunge at me. He struck my side, teeth snapping together inches from my cheek. A savage growl ripped from behind my teeth as I instinctively twisted my head away. His hands grasped my shoulders, nails digging into my skin as he kneed me in the stomach. Reflexively I doubled over and he shifted his grip, hurling me against the wall. My skull crashed into it, smashing loose pieces of brick. Dazed, I slumped to the floor. Jasper moved to stand in front of me, smashing his foot down on the deep wound inflicted by the wolves earlier. A scream of agony burst from my lips, yet I glared up at him defiently.

"My poor, sweet, misguided Alice." He muttered. "You'll never be able to kill me. You still love me too much to." He twisted his heel and I squirmed, trying to stop myself from screaming again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others moving towards us - trying to do it subtley so as not to alert Jasper. My tormentor leaned forwards and cupped his hands around my face. I tried to punch him, but he warded off my blow. One twist was all it would take to end my unlife... He sighed deep in his throat. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered, leaning forwards to kiss me.

In a movement so quick I doubt he saw it, I thrust my head forwards - teeth bared in a grimace of hate. My teeth deep into his neck, easily tearing through his marble skin. Time seemed to pause for a second as I felt the venom begin to seep from the wound in his neck. I paused, savouring the sensation as Jasper's body convulsed. His hands tore at my hair, trying to dislodge me. I smiled, revelling in the moment.

And then I ripped his throat out.

_**- - - Edward's point of view (first time) - - -**_

It had been two days since Alice had ripped that traitor's throat out. Two days since the venom had first entered Isabella's bloodstream. Physically, Bella was fine - Carlisle had been able to get her hooked up to a life support machine and drip which had helped replenish the blood she had lost. It had been touch and go for a while - she had lost so much of her life force that the venom had not initially had any effect on her body. Now she was on the road to recovery, the venom had taken over. It had not been so bad whilst the anesthetic had been in her system but the venom had burned through that and brought Bella back to semi-conciousness.

I cringed as yet another scream was torn from Bella's lips, knowing only to well the agony she was feeling as the venom coursed through her drying veins - changing her into something stronger. The screams weren't hard to endure, it was Alice's reaction that was truly saddening. Everytime Bella screamed, Alice's whole body convulsed with pain. I knew she would have given anything to keep Bella safe and the fact that she had 'helped' (in Alice's eyes at least) Jasper do this to her love had reduced her to a wreck. Not a single thought passed her mind, she was just a mix of pain, grief and mindnumbing terror. She hadn't moved from where she had collapsed following Jasper's death (Emmett had immediately burned the traitor's body). Despite numerous attempts by both Esme and, suprisingly, Rosalie, Alice refused to move an inch. In the end, we had abandoned the idea of moving her - she would come around in her own time. Or at least we prayed she would. _If the venom finished its job then maybe Bella would be able to move her. If not..._ I cut that thought off before it could form.

Bella would survive, Alice's sanity depended upon it.

I could hear Carlisles voice talking to Bella, trying to help lessen the pain she was feeling. If Bella heard him, she gave no sign other than some pained mumbling. _Her throat must feel terrible..._ I mused, knowing too well how the thirst would rage like a wildfire. Suddenly I sensed through Carlisle's thoughts a change in Bella's heartrate. The quick beat had almost trebled in speed as the dying organ forced the remaining venom through Bella's veins. "It's nearly over..." I whispered, giving Alice's shoulder a squeeze. She didn't move as I raced to the top of the stairs with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett close on my heels...

**- - - End of chapter 26 - - -**

**A/N: Again, sorry for long delay. I will try and update again soon.**


	27. Awakening

**A/N: Another late update - apologies for it. My facebook page is available through my profile (website button thingy) so add me on there and prompt me along to keep writing if my mind wanders... Back to the story. Not long left in this story guys, about four - six chapters depending on how much time I have to write (joining the army). I know two possible endings I may have - one happy, one tragic - and I'm not sure which to choose. Ah well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Once again, this was done on Notepad so may have a few spelling errors.**

**27. Awakening**

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

Pain...

Pain was everywhere. It scorched through my veins across every individual molecule of my body. Instinctively I kept my eyes welded shut, trying to force the pain away. My skin felt as if someone had taken a blowtorch and applied it to my bare skin. I drew in a quick breath - even that small action brought on fresh waves of undiluted agony - and let loose a feral scream. Before I would have been mortfied to let anyone hear me cry out in pain, but now I didn't care - only that they would end it. My heart was racing, as if it was trying to pump this fire faster through my body.

"Kill me..." It was a stranger's voice, too hoarse, too quiet to be mine. I sensed a presence next to me and I twisted, blindly trying to lunge towards whoever it was. A pair of hands restrained me, magnifying the burning where they touched my skin. "End this..."

"It's almost over," I heard a voice whisper, familiar yet at the same time different _...Carlisle?..._ "it will go away soon, I promise." As he said the words, my heart really took off - forcing a shocked gasp to escape my lips. As it thundered away, the burning seemed to increase as if the blowtorch had been replaced with a furnace. Again, the stranger who had my voice screamed in pain.

Slowly, the fire began to draw back inwards towards my heart leaving a faint numbness in its wake. As if on cue, my heartbeat began to slow. It was like a race in reverse, which would come last? My heart's final beats or would the fire still remain? I didn't care, only that the pain was fading to only one area of my body. I could hear other people enter the room, the whisper of clothing over skin giving them away.

_Thum-thump... Thum-Thump..._ My heart rate was barely there anymore. The fire flared briefly in the dying organ and the was gone - leaving an echoed memory of the pain it had endured.

_Thum-thump..._

Maybe these were my last moments on earth?

_...thump..._

With that final beat, my heart died. Silence reigned over the room - the lack of sound caused by several people holding their breath. I drew in a sharp brief - revelling in how little it hurt now - and opened my eyes.

A light was on above me. I was momentarily overwhelmed - I could see everything! Every little detail, even the faintest of faults in the glass, from where I lay some five feet away. What had happened to me? I drew in another breath, noting how I didn't seem to do it so often a I had before. Tiny motes of dust swirled in a vortex, drawn in by my breath. _This is surreal..._ I mused in awe.

Someone shifted nearby, drawing my attention back to the people in the room. I was totally unprepared for my body's reaction. Of its own accord, my body leapt towards the ceiling in the corner of the room. My fingers crunched into the walls, making their own handholds, as an angry hiss burst forth from my lips. My eyes zeroed in on the people in front of me, my family. In an instant I knew I had overreacted, yet my body seemed reluctant to move. I didn't care, I couldn't stop staring at the people in front of me. They were the same heart achingly perfect people, yet with my new eyes they seemed to be more so. Each one's perfection seemed to have been magnified - as if my old eyes had been crusted with dust. What was more, each one seemed to be surrounded by an aura of golden light. _What the hell...?_ I was mulling over this as Carlisle moved forwards.

He had one hand outstretched towards me in a calming gesture, his eyes locked on mine. As I watched, Edward moved to shadow him - his aura flickering with traces silver while a look of deep concern flashed across his face, the same changes mirrored by Esme's as she watched Carlisle advance though her face was more impassive. Was I seeing moods? Impossible! That sort of thing only happened in fairytales... And what the hell had happened to Edward? His face looked like something had swiped at him several times with a knife? As I mused over all of these thoughts at the same time, Carlisle had reached me.

"Isabella?" His voice was soft, soothing, "You're safe, come down. We won't hurt you." He raised his hand towards me. Gingerly, I reached forward and grasped it. His skin was the same temperature as mine, but I didn't let this little shock show itself on my face as he helped me down. I scanned my eyes over their faces; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett... all of them were there save for two - my love and _**him**_. I licked my lips nervously, noting that they seemed harder than before.

"Carlisle?" I heard my voice for the first time and was momentarily distracted by it. It was higher and lighter than I remembered it to be. Concentrating, I continued. "What happened? Where's Alice?" A flash of orange flickered across Carlisle's aura as a look of momentary panic fashed behind his eyes. Startled, I moved forwards towards the group clustered in the doorway. "Alice? Alice?" I called, my tone begging for her to appear as fear began to worm its way through my system. Someone grabbed my hand and I snarled instinctively, turning in a slight crouch. Edward stared back, seemingly unfazed though his aura was now heavily tinged with panic.

"Bella, don't go down there yet - there's things we need to tell you first." His words were low and hushed. I pulled against his grip, marvelling when he staggered forwards half a step. "It's about Ali-" I didn't give him time to finish. I twisted in his grip and broke free. Emmett made a lunge for me, yet I sidestepped him and burst past Esme and Rosalie into the corridor outside.

"Alice?" I called, darting downstairs. I could hear the others behind me yet I paid them no attention. I burst into the living room and stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was Alice. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was shaking with obvious grief. But the thing that stopped me was her aura - it was pitch black. Forcing myself to move, I crossed the room in one bound and crouched down next to my lover.

Hesitantly I reached out and wrapped my arms around her, a thrill of electricity shooting through my veins at the touch. Alice sobbed and wrapped her arms around me in one eye blurring movement, hugging me tightly to her.

"Oh my lover," I whispered soothingly into her hair, "what has happened?"

_- - - End of chapter 27 - - -_

**A/N: Random question: What is everyone's favourite chapter from the story so far and why? I know mine's the begining of chapter 18 "Enigma" where Alice and Bella are trying to do homework, but I want to know which are my reader's favourites.**


	28. Waiting

**A/N:** Sorry for the very delayed chapter update. Personal problems have forced the wait, cant say no more. I won't be surprised if a lot of my previous readers have jumped ship, but I thank all of you who have stayed. This was quite a hard chapter to write for me (writers block is a bitch) and has taken a good while for me to write it in an acceptable way - still not happy with it.

**28: Waiting**

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

For how long I sat there clutching Alice to my chest, I do not know. It could have been hours or days, I did not notice anything save for the girl in my arms. Her dark aura gradually dimmed to a dull grayish colour, flecked with flickers of black. Alice breathed a long, shuddering sigh - her body still quivering with grief. As I watched, she raised her head, her eyes locking onto mine. A subpart of my brain noted that her once golden irises were now a dull amber colour which could have meant only one thing: Alice had recently drank human blood. It didn't take a genius to work out who's blood given my new state, but to see the evidence before me was still a minor shock. The majority of my attention was focused on the beautiful creature in front of me. Momentarily speechless, I watched as Alice looked away - hunching her shoulders inwards. "Bella... My Bella. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." She whispered, her voice low and compelling despite the fact it was shaking with grief. "The scent of your blood, how close you were, I just couldn't resist. I let the beast within me rule my actions." Her eyes flickered up to mine and then back down. "Can you forgive me?"

I reached out tentatively and brushed my hand down her cheek. Again, electricity seemed to zing through my veins at the slight touch, leaving a warm after glow at that sensitive point between my hips. Composing myself I drew her head to rest over my now silent heart. "Shh..." I whispered, noting how her aura was now flickered with an electric blue colour - as if she could feel the electricity singing through my veins. "It's okay, my love. I don't understand fully what happened yet, but nothing could stop me from loving you."

She smiled then. Only a slight twitch of her lips I admit, though it was a vast improvement on how she was not too long ago. "I love you..." she whispered, smiling more openly now. I leaned forwards, gently pressing my lips against hers. She kissed me back hesitantly at first, but then more fiercely as I deepened our embrace. Of its own accord, my hand reached up underneath her shirt to the flesh beneath. Alice gave a muffled yelp of surprise which turned into a deep throated moan as I started to tease the breast beneath my hand. Her arousal mixed with the scent of her skin was driving me mad, I had to have her. A polite cough broke through my lust filled haze, reminding me that there were others present.

"Well that didn't take long..." chuckled Emmett, winking at us. I was conciously aware that my hand was still up Alice's top, slowly (unwillingly) I removed it. I expected the usual blush to colour my cheeks and experienced a moment of surprise when it didn't occur. Understanding reached me soon after - there was no blood left in my veins to colour my cheeks in that humiliating red. I saw Alice's lips twitch in a slight smile.

"That's something I'm going to miss." she whispered knowingly, studying my face. I grinned back, she knew me too well. I placed my arm behind her back and ran my fingers lightly down her spine. Her aura which had dulled to a light gold, once again became a fierce electric blue colour as she shivered with suppressed desire. _This extra sense is going to useful._ I purred to myself. "Later..." Alice promised, her breath rough.

"Why I don't know what you mean, Alice." I teased.

* * *

I leaned back into Alice's arms, marvelling at how much seemed to have gone on whilst I was (for want of a better phrase) 'dead to the world'. The Cullens had already set about arranging the reason for mine and Alice's disappearance. The story in town was that our car had been in an accident which had killed both of us. The wrecked car had apparently been "blown up" by Emmett (his exact words), to the degree that barely anything remained. "Fire fucks all forensics!" he had remarked with smirk. To further reinforce the manner of our deaths, Emmett had rolled the car into a nearby river on its roof. The idea was that our charred and mangled bodies would have been washed away by the water. To be honest, I thought the story was a little bit too far fetched, but Emmett had assured me that they had pulled off more unusual disappearances. I had then asked how my parents had taken the news. Apparently my father did not believe the car accident that was accepted by the rest of the police force. He still lived in hope that I'd be found safe and sound in some hospital after being fished out down river. My mother, however, had completely broke down. It hurt me to deceive my parents, but the alternative would put them at risk. I was a newborn vampire, I had changed, I was dangerous. In addition to all that, my new family was now at war with the local werewolf pack which included my former friend Jacob. This meant we were practically confined to the house since the wolves didn't seem to want to attack us on territory we knew better than them, but all of our apparent hunting grounds were beyond our fragile border.

On a lighter note, mine and Alice's funeral was set for next week.

My musings were interrupted by the arrival of Edward and Carlisle who had been out checking the perimeter of our land. "Their scents are all over the place," Edward growled with no attempt at covering up his anger, "but they haven't come near the house. Its as if they're waiting for something." Alice stirred at my side.

"Us perhaps?" she asked, her voice level though I could feel her body tense up. I shifted around in her lap and pressed my lips against her neck in an attempt to calm her. She looked down and smiled at me before kissing the top of my head, tightening her grip on me. The ever present ache in my throat dulled as another lust crashed through me and I moaned deep in my throat.

"What's up Bella?" Edward asked, his concerned voice matching his aura.

"Hungry..." I moaned, staring deep into Alice's eyes. Her aura spiked with lust as she caught my meaning. However, the others were not as quick to pick up on it.

"Of course Bella," Edward said, understanding crossing his scarred features. "you haven't hunted yet. Even though there's no big game nearby I think we fight find a few deer nearby." He reached down and attempted to extract me from Alice.

"Not what I meant." I grumbled, but at his words the flare in my throat had become all consuming and I could think of nothing else I wanted. Alice smirked up at me, her arms open and inviting me back. _Well almost nothing..._ I thought, but I resisted the urge to jump on her. I needed to hunt.

* * *

I could hear the deer moving through the undergrowth not far ahead of me. To human ears they would be silent but I could hear gentle crunches as they made their way between the trees. I could hear the low breathing of the other three behind me. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were all here to keep me safe on my first outing from not just the wolves but humans as well. Hopefully we would meet neither group, the Cullen's land was surrounded by signs warning hikers it was private property. But signs wouldn't deter the wolves. I crouched, letting the scent of my prey envelop me. With a snarl I charged through the foilage and leapt at the throat of the deer nearest to me as the animals scattered. The doe kicked out in a futile effort to dislodge me as I greedily tore into her throat. Blood gushed from the wound and I drank deeply, now caring that I was drenching myself from head to toe with it. As I finished I glanced around to see Alice staring at me, her own deer lay at her feet. Looking at her I became aware of how drenched in blood I was compared to her clean unruffled look. As she caught me looking she shivered, her aura pulsing with lust, and took a step towards me. "Looking very nice Bella." she drawled, her eyes staring into mine causing my forgotten lust to force itself to the forefront of my mind. As she took the last couple of steps towards me I crouched and dived at her.

Alice's arms wrapped around me as we crashed to the floor, drawing me close. Her tongue from the base of my neck to the back of my ear, lapping up the blood that had gathered there. I moaned and twisted in her grip, forcing my lips against hers as my hands travelled up and down her body. Alice gasped as one of my hands traced the swell of her breasts and I smirked in response. Suddenly the world span around and I was beneath Alice, her hands restraining mine as she leaned down to kiss me. This time it was my turn to gasp as the pixie moved her leg to brush my sex, simultaneously kissing her way down my face and neck towards my chest. As I squirmed to move myself closer to her, a polite cough brought us out of our petting session. I turned to glare at Edward as Alice leaned back to straddle my lap, glaring at him as well.

"What?" I snarled, seeing the amusement in his aura though his face was impassive. "Fucking cockblock."

"Are you forgetting we're here to hunt?" He asked, smirking slightly. I felt Alice shift, rubbing her sex against me as she adjusted her position in my lap. I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my thoughts off her body.

"Yes, but we can hunt again later." I replied, straining to make my voice sound level. Alice shifted again, and leaned back. Bathed in the moonlight I could see every curve of her body and when she looked down at me an impish smile tugged at her lips. Her aura pulsed again with lust as she caught me watching and her smile widened. "Fucking tease..." I groaned, unable to draw my eyes from her.

"Yes, I know that." Edward replied, ignoring Alice who had now given up all pretences of being innocent and was shamelessly grinding herself against my abdomen. "But with the wolves around it'll be safer if-" He broke off and stared into the woods, panic flashing across his aura.

"Edward what is?" I asked, terror building up in my chest as he failed to answer. Just then Rosalie flashed up to us, making me jump. I'd forgotten about her. Her face was drawn with fear, amplied in her aura with undercurrents of anger. "Rosalie? What's going on?" Alice stood up, drawing me with her as we glanced between the two vampires. Rosalie glanced at me, biting her lip to suppress the slight amusement she saw as she took in my blood drenched attire. But tthen the fear returned, just as strongly.

"The wolves have come." She replied. "In force."

_**- - - End of chapter 28 - - -**_

**A/N:** Again, I apologise for taking so long to update. I can't make promises about it not happening again. As per usual, reviews appreciated and constructive criticisms are appreciated even more.


	29. Ashes to ashes

**A/N:** Okay, so this is it. The final chapter in this fiction. It has taken a long time to get to this point, but we're here (_no pressure Andy, no pressure_). I would like to thank all of you for staying this long and coping with my shockingly bad update keeping. Particular thanks go to _Elphaba Cullen_ for giving me such a glowing review - the sort that makes me want to keep writing.

Without further ado, here it is. The final chapter (clichéd title, I know!) and I'm sorry it's short.

**29: Ashes to ashes**

_**- - - Alice's point of view - - -**_

"The wolves have come. In force."

As soon as the words escaped Rose's lips, I tensed. I could feel Bella squirm beneath me but all of my previous lust was replaced instantaneously by anger and fear. Anger that the ones who had risked my mate's life now had the audacity to come back and try and finish off both her and my family, and fear that they might succeed. In the next instant I was on my feet, pulling Bella's frozen form up with me. As her body melded to mine I placed a kiss on her lips, smirking as she jumped in shock. Of its own accord one of my hands slid down her body to grasp hers – I was rewarded with a shiver and her eyes darkened with lust. But now was not the time to indulge in our desires. Pulling her after me I darted after Rose who had started to make her way home, Edward falling into step behind us as we darted through the trees.

After a few minutes of running, sounds began to drift through the trees: faint howls and hisses intermixed with crashes and bangs that echoed eerily despite my heightened senses. I glanced back at Bella and almost froze at the look of pure fear etched on her face. "Bella...?" I called out softly, lacing all the concern and love that saturated my being into the name of the angel before me. She regarded me silently, but I could see the love behind her gaze. "We'll be fine, my love. Our family is strong." I smiled slightly as I said it, hoping she'd believe my words. Bella's gaze narrowed.

"Don't lie to me Alice." Her voice came out low and shaky. "Never lie to me, please. I can see it when you do." My eyes widened at her words. _How did she-? Does she have a gift? I thought she could only block people-_ My thoughts were cut off as she continued. "I can see your emotions as clearly as I can see the world around us." She took in a deep breath. "So please, my love, don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry Bella." I choked back, upset that I had in turn upset her.

"I know." She replied, squeezing my hand.

My mind whirled with the implications of this news even as we continued running. If she could see my emotions then she would know when I was happy, sad and even when I was... aroused. A brief wave of embarrassment washed over me at the last one – no doubt if we survived this then she would find a number of ways to use her gift to torture me. _If we survive this..._ I repeated, the thought sobering me up instantly. A bright orange glow was piercing through the trees in front of us, tinting everything in its light. I could now pick up a crackling sound that I instantly recognised,

"Fire!" Edward hissed, having realised at the same time as I had. His face twisted in a snarl, the scars he had so recently he received morphing his once angelic features into that of a demon – further reinforced by the roar of fury he unleashed as he increased his already rapid pace. In an eye blink he was gone, overtaking Rosalie who had also sped up yet even she could not match him. As we neared the tree line the howls of the wolves, the hisses of my family and the crackling flames morphed into a cacophony of destruction, intermingled with the crashes that seemed to be coming from the house. I gave Bella's hand one last squeeze before we broke cover. "I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

"As I love you, Alice Cullen." She responded, gripping my hand almost painfully.

Bursting through the tree line, I took in the scene before me in a glance. Our home was wreathed in flames; the entire south portion seemed to be alight and was slowly spreading its way across the rest of the house. As I watched, a portion of the wall collapsed raising a cloud of wreckage and ash yet still the fire burned onwards. My eyes zeroed in on the front door where Emmett stood in wide stance, roaring defiance at the twelve wolves (my mind quickly counted) prowling before him. His shirt was missing, showing his bare chest as it reflected the light of the flames. Two broken furry bodies lay at his feet and his hands were coated with a crimson substance that could have only been blood. The wolves were tensed, obviously wanting to attack yet unwilling to meet the gore smeared creature in front of them. Behind Emmett I could see Esme pressed against Emmett's back, her features contorted with rage and pain as her hands clawed desperately towards the wolves over Emmett's shoulder. With a jolt I realised Carlisle was missing and Esme's expressions and behaviour took on a new meaning.

"_**No!**_" I cried as realisation crashed through me. _Carlisle can't be gone, he just can't!_ As I watched Esme made to move around Emmett who seemed to anticipate this. Without looking taking his eyes off the wolves, he reached back and grasped Esme's arm in his iron grip – effectively welding her to him. "_**No!**_" I sobbed again as the grief and anger consumed my being. I heard a gasp from behind me and knew without asking that Bella had reached the same conclusion. I felt her hand release mine and I briefly panicked that a wolf had grabbed her when suddenly she burst past me – a scream of pure fury tearing from her lips as she raced after Edward and Rosalie ahead of us. The urge to protect my mate and my clan, coupled with my anger, my pain, pulled me forwards after her.

As my body moved, Edward had already reached the wolves that turned too late to meet his attack. Before my eyes I watched as Edward smashed into the nearest wolf – the impact crashing the wolf back onto its hind legs even as my brother reached out and drew his head towards the creature's neck. With a savage snarl he bit down and ripped the beast's throat out. Dropping the twitching corpse, he spun and dealt a series of hard blows to the face of another wolf that had leapt at him before smashing it across the face with a blow that jerked its head to side with a snap. Dead, the wolf dropped to the floor at Edward's feet.

Another wolf leapt at Edward's exposed back as the pack rallied to meet this new threat, but it had failed to notice that Rosalie had joined the fray. Where Edward was pure fury and brute force, Rosalie was cold anger and deadly grace. Before the wolf could latch onto Edward she leapt, twisting to crash her foot into the wolf's undercarriage. The beast flew back, momentarily stunned, as Rosalie landed in a crouch. A half second later Bella reached the wolves and pure rational thought flew out the window as I watched my mate charge into danger with me at her heels.

The next few minutes seemed to stretch out for an eterenity as I danced amongst the wolves, lashing out indiscriminately at each passing furry shape as I tried to keep Bella in sight. Being a newly risen vampire I knew that though she was far stronger than me or any other vampire, she could become easily distracted in the melee - an open target to the wolves. By now the wolves had rallied and had begun to work in unison - obviously trying to keep us all separated in order to take us down one by one. "Bella!" I shouted over the turmoil, "Get to Emmett!" She inclined her head, acknowledging my words without taking her eyes of the russet coloured wolf she was fighting. Despite the situaution it was in, the beast seemed unwilling to directly attack better - instead it danced around avoiding her blows whilst its fellows circled around to try and flank her. With a snarl I threw myself at the nearest wolf. Grabbing it by the neck I launched it at a nearby tree, its body striking the bark with a sickening thud. The russet wolf snarled and leapt at me, leaving Bella free to land a savage kick to its foreleg. The wolf yelped and limped backwards, its eyes alight with fury and pain. Not taking my eyes off it, I moved so I was standing back to back with Bella and started to walk slowly towards the house. The wolves seemed unwilling to let us go, but they did not dare come near to us.

"They're falling back..." Edward whispered from somewhere behind me. His words proved true as the wolves slinked back to regroup at the banks of the river that cut across our land. Five broken corpses littered the floor and I noticed with some grim satisfaction that some of the wolves were limping. I felt Bella shift and one of her hands grasped hold of mine. The touch brought me out of my defensive crouch but my eyes never left the wolves prowling just out of leaping range. Bella's free arm encircled my waist, pulling her body flush against my back. "Come on, my love." Her voice whispered gently into my shoulder while she pulled me back towards the reminents of our family. I turned and looked at her then, knowing my family would watch out for me with my back turned. Her body was covered in slowly drying blood, her clothes now barely covering her modesty. Despite the circumstances she looked fucking delicious. Bella's eyebrow raised as a seductive smirk crossed her features, obviously seeing what I was feeling right now. I leaned forward, intent on capturing her lips in a kiss - just to see if the blood made her taste any better of course - when movement over her shoulder distracted me. Rosalie and Edward were busily reattaching Emmett's arm, their faces both masks of pain and grief. My gaze travelled to Emmett's features and stayed locked there. He looked broken, devoid of all emotion. Fearful now, I glanced round.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, not catching sight of our mother. At her name, Emmett gave a low growl laced with pain and heartache.

"Gone." He replied, his voice low and hoarser than I'd ever heard it before. "I was trying to keep her from attacking the wolves. But she got past me when they attacked me. She went straight after the pack's leader and killed him, but then-" He broke off, shame morphing his features. "I failed her, I failed Carlisle." His grief washed over me and I stumbled back onto Bella's waiting embrace. _Our parents, the one's who took us in and made us into a family... Gone..._ Dry sobs wracked my body and I felt Bella's arms tighten around me, her lips pressing delicately against my hair.

"It wasn't your fault Emmett." Rosalie whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Edward stood standing where he was so I stretched my arms out to him. Jerkily he made his way over to and I pulled him into an embrace as he collapsed onto me. I knew this was harder on him than the rest of us - he'd been with couple for so long. As if sensing my thoughts Bella moved to wrap her arm around Edward too - binding us together. Another portion of the house collapsed, bringing us out of our collective misery and back to the situation at hand.

"What do we do now?" Bella whispered, her voice steady. I smiled weakly at my mate's attempts to be the strong one for us all. She was a good actress but I knew her too well not to notice that she was grieving as much as the rest of us.

"_**We kill them!**_" Emmett growled, his eyes alight with fury as he stepped out of Rosalie's embrace.

"Or we run." Edward muttered, his expression unreadable. "They're our only two options."

"Not quite," Bella whispered. "we could try talking to them." Emmett growled and I felt Bella press herself tightly against me. Anger rippled through my being at seeing my mate scared.

"That's what happened to Carlisle! He tried to talk to them and the pack leader just attacked!" Emmett hissed. "And I'll be damned before I see anyone else I love die tonight!" Rosalie placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, attempting to calm him.

"But the pack leader's dead!" Bella persisted. "Maybe the others don't wannt to fight anymore."

"Unlikely Bella." Edward cut in, his eyes fixed on the wolves. "We just killed a few of their pack, they won't want to just let us get away."

"But if we fight they will lose more!" I growled, hating to see the boys arguing with my Bella. "They know we won't go down easily and they'll lose more of their pack." I could see my words sinking in.

"It's got to be worth a shot at least." Bella whispered. I drew her close to me and kissed her cheek. If the wolves wanted I'd happily offer myself to them to keep Bella and my family safe. I saw Edward tense and knew he had heard me, imperceptively shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary Alice." He muttered, glaring at me. Bella looked at me quizically, but I shook my head. She wouldn't want to know. "So how do we do this?" Edward continued, turning back to the matter at hand.

"I'll approach them." Bella stated simply. "They knew me when I was a human, they'd be more likely to trust me." I growled at the mental image of her approaching the wolves alone.

"Like hell you will!" I snarled, clutching her tightly. "I don't want to lose you!" I regretted the words as they escaped my lips.

"And who would you lose instead?" Bella hissed at me, her eyes narrowing. "Edward? Rose? Emmett?" I gaped at her, unable to respond in any way. No doubt seeing my conflicted emotions, Bella placed her hand against my face. "It has to be me who approaches them, my love." I raised my hand to hers, feeling the warmth singing through my system. Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

_**- - - Bella's point of view - - -**_

Composing myself, I turned to move away from my family. My hand skimmed lightly across Alice's face, savouring the simple touch of my love's skin. Suddenly Alice grasped my hand pulling me back, her aura raging with panic and love. Unable to stop myself I drew close, feeling her free arm encircle my waist. She leaned forwards bringing her lips against mine in fierce, needy kiss. Responding in kind I pushed all of my love and adoration for the girl holding me into the kiss, drawing her tightly to my body. We only stayed like this for a moment, yet it seemed like an eternity passed before we released each other.

"I love you." I whispered, staring deep into her golden eyes. She smiled, briefly lighting up her face.

"As I love you." She replied, releasing my hand though I could tell it took all her control to not pull me close again. Turning again, I faced the wolves who were watching intently. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath I began to walk towards them - my pace slow yet steady with my arms raised in a gesture of peace. With each steps the wolves seemed to become more agitated, snarls bursting from their lips and they began to pace back and forth - their eyes tracking my movements. Half way across the no mans land I stopped.

"Please, there's no need for this." I spoke clearly, my voice steady and not betraying the fear I felt. "We don't want anyone else to die tonight." The wolves still milled around, snarling, but one made its way forward flanked by two others. With a start I realised it was the russet coloured creature I had earlier injured. Stopping in front of the others, the three wolves reared onto their hindlegs. As soon as their fore paws left the ground, their bodies began to shift back into their human forms. In half a second three men stood before me in all of their err... glory. Raising my eyes to their faces I realised they were staring at me, waiting for me to speak. With a jolt I realised the lead most man was Jacob Black - the boy I had known for years.

"Jake? Is that you?" My voice quavered unintentionally in shock. Jacob nodded, his face impassive but I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. "Why are you doing this Jake?" I begged, unconciously taking a step forward. The wolves snarled at my movement and the men flanking Jacob crouched into unmistakable fighting stances. Behind me I could hear my family swiftly moving to mirror the wolves.

"Your 'family' broke the treaty between us." Jacob replied, his words harsh. "So that made you guys fair game."

"What treaty?" My mind whirled, bewildered.

"The treaty your family made." Jacob snarled. "To not encroach on our lands. To not hunt humans." He broke off, his face a mask of pain. "...To not make another vampire." He glared at me and I winced at his meaning.

"So I'm the reason you're attacking?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Partly." Was his short reply.

"Then kill me, just leave my family alone." I heard Alice scream at my words and fought not to turn around, my eyes remaining looked on Jacob. He visibly flinched at the idea. I could hear Alice behind, trying to get past our family but didn't look around. If I did I feared I'd lose my resolve.

"It wasn't you being turned that broke the treaty, Bella." Jacob replied, clearly shaken. "It was that blonde one. He crossed onto our lands and killed those we swore to protect." He glanced over my shoulder, his gaze turning contemptuous. "And I see he isn't here to fight for himself but sends his mate? Fucking coward."

"Jasper's dead." I replied shortly, becoming angry at the implication that Alice was ever Jasper's mate. "And Alice is mine." Jacob took a step back, confused whilst the other two men stayed exactly where they were.

"That changes things..." He muttered, his eyes watching whatever was going on over my shoulder before flicking back to me. "But that still doesn't excuse them turning you!" He growled, studying my face. "They turned you against your will." He took a couple of steps forward. "I loved you Bella." His voice shuddering with suppressed pain. "But they've made you into that I'm born to kill. I'm sorry."

"It was either that or they would have had to watch me die; something I'm sure you would have a say about I'm sure?" I growled back, my temper rising now. "Jasper attacked me and the only way they could save me was by making me into this." I took a step forward. "That's why they killed Jasper." I took another step forward, ignoring the other wolves. "And thats why I'm telling you Jacob Black to leave us alone. My family are innocent of nothing except trying to save a life." I was only five or so feet from him now and it was obvious the other wolves were angry at my proximity. "And I love you Jake, but it has always been as a friend. I'm so sorry." Taking a breath I stepped close and placed my hand on his shoulder. Jacob flinched at the coldness but did not back away.

Jacob looked down at his feet, his face twisting with the emotions his aura displayed. Pain, indecision and anger followed swiftly by a resolved acceptance. His gaze moved from the floor to meet mine and I could see the tears threatening to burst forth. "Get out of here Bella, take your family and go." The words were low, hushed.

At once the clearing exploded with sound.

The howls of the wolves rent the air as the men standing next to Jacob turned to argue. "You can't be fucking serious Jake! They killed Sam and the others-" Jacob's glanced flicked to the man and he shut up instantly.

"I am the Alpha of this clan by right of blood." He growled, his voice low and dangerous. "None of you will harm the Cullens whilst I am in charge." The man looked set to argue, but Jacob cut him off with another glare before turning back to face me. "Bella, never come back." With that he turned and stalked back to where the other wolves milled around in disarray - obviously confused by their leader's commands. Jacob glanced back once, a single tear running down his bronzed skin as he regarded me before he turned and phased into a wolf. The two men left in their human forms regarded me for a moment.

"We will be back to collect our dead in an hour." The taller man stated coldly. "Be gone by then." I nodded and watched as they shifted into wolves. Deathly silent the pack disappeared back into the trees.

I heard a shout behind me followed by running feet. Turning I struck to the floor as Alice pounced at me, my arms wrapping around her waist. "Don't you ever fucking do that again!" She scolded me, though she paused between each word to kiss me. Her aura pulsed with love and joy, matching her ferocious assault on my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself along my body to kiss my lips. The feeling of her barely clad form moving along mine and the fact that we were still alive made me gasp for air I didn't need. Alice pulled back and stared down at me, propping herself up on her elbows. I couldn't help but grin stupidly up at her as she stroked my face delicately with a finger. "I said this before, but I can't say it enough." She purred, flicking her finger across my lips. "I love you." My grin became an actual smile at her words.

"As I love you." I replied, reaching up to pull her lips to mine. As I gave into the passion flowing between us, thoughts raced through my head. Whatever happened now, whatever the future would hold, this angel was mine. And I'd be hers.

_Forever..._

**- - - The end - - -**

**A/N:** -Awkward silence- So... there we go - the happy ending (of sorts) you guys wanted. The end of this story that didn't result in a massacre (which would have been a very short chapter). I really hope you guys and girls had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Honestly, it wouldn't have been finished without the support I have received through out. Though this story has ended and some if you have been pestering me to do one - there will not be a sequel. I feel that it will spoil what I have here if I try to keep going and will run out of ideas. That said if any of you want to attempt a sequel then by all means do so - just let me know and I'll gladly let you do so.

As for me? Well I will keep writing. I already have the draft for a Harry Potter story written which I intend to post in the future. Titled _**"Honey and Whiskey"**_ it will be a _**Harry P / Lavender B**_ pairing - not a regular pairing but I hope you guys take the time to read it. Additionally I am now a beta-reader so if anyone wants a hand then let me know.

Goodbye for now and thank you so much for reading!

Andy


End file.
